Croquer l'éternité à vos côtés
by Oznela
Summary: "Harry tomba à genoux de douleur.[...] deux petites pointes plantés dans son cou. [...] Il avait soif." Sans Luna, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Sans Luna, il n'y aurait eu qu'un Vampire mourant de faim. Pas de Drago, d'Olivier, de repos, de joies ... Pas d'Edward. Juste de la douleur. [ Harry x Edward ] et d'autres couples surprises.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous.**

Je tiens des le départ à vous prévenir. Esclave de tes envies n'est pas abandonné. Je tiens à cette fics mais n'ait simplement pas le temps de m'y remettre réellement  
Néanmoins _ELLE N'EST PAS ABANDONNE_

Ensuite, Je vous présente une nouvelle fic qui devrait être assez courtes. Trois/Quatre chapitres + Prologue et Epilogue et bien entendu, l'univers de Harry Potter apparient à Rowling et celui de Twilight à S. Meyer. 

Ceci est le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous plaire bien qu'on y voit pas les Cullen ni aucun personnage de Twilght.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
Constructif de préférence.

J'espère que le style d'écriture ne vous dérangera pas.  
Il est particulier et peut varier sans logique.  
Au fil de mes pensées.

Si jamais quelqu'un se dévoue à me corriger. J'accepte avec plaisir.

 **Remarques :**  
# Cette fic _n 'est pas un Bashing._ Ni de Ron, ni de Hermione, ni de Ginny. Et encore moins de Bella. Avant de les critiquer mettez-vous un peu à leur place et je serais ensuite ravie d'avoir votre point de vue sur leurs réactions.  
# Bien que cela puisse semblait être le cas au début. Il ne s'agit pas d'un Drarry. J'aime les savoir complice. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien.  
# La fic se passe après Twilight 4 et pour une cohérence on va oublié que l'histoire d'Harry se passe au 20ème siècle et accorder nos violons sur le 21ème siècle parce que c'est pas ça qui importe dans l'histoire.  
# Bella et Edward sont donc bien marié et Renesmée existe.  
# Désolé pour les fans. Il n'y aura pas Lemon. Parce que je n'en ai pas envie sur le coup. Et que je pense qu'on peut faire comprendre plein de chose par la suggestion.

 ** _Maintenant, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez appréciez._**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Harry tomba à genoux de douleur.  
Tout son sang suivait le même chemin en brulant chaque parcelle de son corps au passage.  
Tout son sang suivait, de force, le même chemin, défiant la gravité, en brulant chaque parcelle de son corps, qui tremblait violemment et hurlait de douleur, au passage.  
Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui hurlait, et non son corps.  
Non, il n'hurlait pas, il gémissait. Il gémissait de douleur alors que son sang affluait vers le haut de son corps.  
Vers les deux petites pointes plantés dans son cou.  
Vers les deux petites, et atrocement tranchantes, pointes plantés, avec ardeur, dans son cou, couvert de sang.  
Ce même sang qui désertait son corps hurlant de douleur, alors que ses lèvres désormais bleu ne laissait échapper que de petits gémissements bien faiblard en comparaison avec ce feu en lui.  
Feu créait par ce sang, ce liquide vital en train de s'échapper par deux petits trous au niveau de son cou. Au même niveau que les deux petites pointes.  
Harry essaya de lever le bras pour pousser son assaillant. Pour éloigner cette bouche avide qui lui aspirait le sang. Pour éloigner ces deux petites pointes qui lui avaient perforé la peau sans ménagement. Pour se libérer des bras trop forts qui le maintenaient genoux au sol et tête penchée.  
Il n'y parvint pas.  
Son corps s'affaissa un peu plus.  
Il ne pensa pas.  
Son esprit s'éloigna un peu plus.  
Il ne gémit plus.  
Sa douleur ne s'arrêta pas.

OooOoOoOooO

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement en gémissant. Son bras le brulait et il avait soif.  
Il se redressa légèrement et tourna son regard sombre vers la raie de lumière qui perçait à travers les rideaux et qui lui causait cette douleur au bras.  
Il avait soif.  
Et mal au bras.  
Il tourna la tête vers la porte en entendant un coup sur celle-ci.  
\- Entrez !  
Sa voix était basse, trop surement puisque personne ne passa la porte. Il réitéra avec un peu plus d'entrain et sourit en voyant Hermione passait la porte.  
Elle était déjà habillée et alla directement cacher le rayon de lumière en bougeant le rideau. Puis elle revint poser un baiser sur la joue de Harry.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Plutôt, et toi ?  
\- Ron est malade. Il ronfle.  
Le jeune brun rit doucement devant l'air affligé de son amie mais son rire mourut alors qu'il essayait de sortir sa jambe du lit. Une chaîne en fer accroché à son pied était solidement fixée au sol de la chambre lui empêchant d'aller plus loin.  
Il avait oublié.  
Encore une fois.  
Et il avait soif.  
Son regard se leva sur sa meilleure amie qui était en train de chercher un objet dans sa poche et il attendit patiemment que celle-ci sorte une vieille clef afin de lui libérer la cheville avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Herm'.  
\- Désolé.  
La brune détacha en vitesse son ami et l'observa bouger sa cheville délicatement. Celle-ci était un peu douloureuse et une marque bleu s'étendait dessus. Il avait dû tirer pendant la nuit.

Comme chaque nuit en fait.  
Et comme chaque matin, Hermione s'en voulait qu'il ait à subir cela.  
Néanmoins, elle ne put épiloguer que son nom retentissait dans la maison.  
\- Allons-y, Ron va s'inquiéter.  
\- Harry … tu sais tr…  
\- Je sais surtout ce que je suis. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Aller, avance.  
\- Bien.  
La demoiselle se leva et sortit de la pièce, vite suivit du brun qui avait pris toutefois le temps d'enfiler un pantalon en plus de son tee-shirt et de son caleçon. Ils traversèrent en silence le couloir et descendirent les vieux escaliers. Kreattur, entrain de dépoussiérer un vieux vase leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'incliner face à Harry demandant de sa voix rocailleuse :  
\- Le maître Harry veut-il quelque chose ?  
\- Non merci Kreattur. Ça ira. N'oublie pas de préparer la chambre pour Luna la semaine prochaine.  
\- Ce sera fait Maitre Harry.  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre le salon où Ron était assis sur un fauteuil, lisant la Gazette. Harry ne manqua pas le titre et grogna légèrement faisant sursauter Hermione à ses côtés. Il ne pris pas la peine de s'excuser et avança vers Ron puis lui arracha le journal des mains. Il s'assit sur le banc de la table et étala le journal devant lui, parfaitement conscient que ses deux amis n'avait pas bougé derrière lui.

 _« Le Survivant croque l'immortalité ? »_

Un grognement plus distinct s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il sentit comme s'il les touchait le frisson qui parcourut le dos du couple derrière lui. Pourtant il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il était habitué maintenant.

 _« Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, et ce depuis quatre mois, Harry Potter, allias Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Le Survivant, Notre Sauveur, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu et j'en passe, est enfermé dans la maison qu'il a hérité du non moins célèbre Sirius Black._  
 _usqu'à présent, nos sources n'avaient pu récolter que quelques informations, mais elles étaient bien floues. En effet, si nous savions que le drame s'est passé alors que les premières années de l'école des Aurors faisait une simple mission de routine afin de voir comment cela fait d'être sur le terrain, aucune personne jusqu'à présent n'avait eu de détails sur les faits._  
 _Ceci était bien évidemment, sans compter sur nos journalistes de talents._  
 _Le secret du survivant a été enfin percé et il est d'autant plus … »_

\- Harry ?  
Le brun leva la tête vers Hermione qui avait osé parler et il la fixa attendant qu'elle parle.  
Il avait soif.  
Et envie de bruler ce torchon.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas lire ça. Tu sais ce qui est écrit dedans. Ils savent maintenant. Ne tourne pas le couteau dans la plaie à lire les autres inepties qu'ils racontent.  
\- Elle n'a pas tort, Harry. A chaque fois que tu lis le journal tu es plus … irrité.  
Il n'était pas irrité. Il avait juste soif. Néanmoins, il obéit sagement en fermant le journal. Journal qui prit aussitôt feu dans ses mains sans que cela ne brûle quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
Ron et Hermione qui était toujours planté sursautèrent et cela fut comme un signal. La seule fille du trio s'empressa de filer à la cuisine tandis que son petit ami se redresser de son canapé et allait chercher sa baguette posé sur une commode. Le brun de son côté ne bougea pas. Le rituel était habituel.  
Et il avait soif.  
Hermione revint avec un gobelet en plastique opaque duquel dépassé une paille et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci laissa échapper un bruit de gorge de plaisir, à la limite du ronronnement et s'empressa d'attraper le récipient et d'enfourner la paille dans sa bouche avant d'aspirer goulument.  
Le gout du sang éclata dans sa bouche et il gémit de plaisir.  
Afin il pouvait boire et essayait de tarir cette soif qui lui brulait la gorge.  
Pourtant, la plaisir ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes et son estomac se révolta suivit de près par sa gorge. Son esprit gronda et il relâcha la paille avant de jeter le verre contre un mur et de filer dans la salle de bain la plus proche, vomissant les quelques gorgées qu'il avait pu avaler.  
Une colère sans nom lui vrilla le crâne et il enfonça son poing dans le sol explosant le carrelage au passage.  
Il avait soif ! Il ne voulait pas de cet ersatz de sang !  
Il avait soif ! Pourquoi ne lui permettons pas de boire du vrai sang ? Du sang humain ! Chaud et pris à la gorge du donneur.  
Mais d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait deux humains dans cette maison.  
Deux poches de sang bien vivantes qu'il pourrait faire plier afin de se sustenter.  
En un quart seconde il fut debout et il ne lui en fallut guère plus pour regagner le salon. Mais les deux humains n'y étaient plus. Il grogna férocement et se jeta presque dans le couloir et bondit à l'étage plus qu'il ne monta les escaliers puis ouvrit à la volée la première porte sur sa gauche.  
Les deux humains étaient là.  
Les deux humains le fixaient en pointant leurs baguette vers lui tandis qu'un fin bouclier bleu semblait vouloir les protéger.  
\- Harry ! C'est nous ! Hermione et Ron !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que ces deux humains s'appellent Hermione et Ron. Il avait juste envie de boire. Il avait juste envie de planter ses deux crocs dans leurs gorges où leurs bras et de boire pour arrêter la douleur de sa gorge et cette soif ravageuse.  
Il fit un pas en avant, les fixant de son regard carmin et s'apprêta à se jeter sur eux quand il fut tiré en arrière et plaquer contre un mur avant que quatre épaisses menottes ne se refermèrent sur ses bras et ses jambes tandis qu'un collier en fer lui bloquer le cou contre le même mur.  
La fenêtre de la pièce, dernière chose cassable dans celle-ci, éclata faisant sursauter les deux humains qui le fixaient.  
Il s'en moquait.  
Il avait soif.  
Il tira violemment sur ses bras afin de se libérer et il n'en résultat que le fait que ses poignets furent taillaient. Il réessaya de plus belle en feulant et grognant contre les deux humains mais manqua encore son cou.  
Il était trop faible.  
Il avait trop soif.  
Un rayon rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine et il tomba inconscient.

OooOoOoOooO

Un bruit le fit papillonnait des yeux. Il était dans le salon et sentait distinctement la chaine lui entraver le bras afin de le maintenir sur le canapé. Il soupira et se redressa alors qu'il était allongé sur les coussins moelleux du canapé. Son regard sombre se posa sur le la porte d'où venait le bruit et il comprit facilement que Ron et Hermione se disputait à voix basse. Voulant couper court à leur dispute il appela sa meilleure amie à voix haute et ne fut pas étonné de la voir répondre à sa sollicitation en une demi-seconde. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire et s'avança pour ouvrir la menotte qui l'entravait.  
\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien. Un peu mal aux poignets.  
Elle ne dit rien de plus et rangea la clef dans sa poche tandis que Ron passait à son tour la porte en portant trois tasse de thé. Néanmoins, il ne put pas aller plus loin que le pas de la porte qu'ils entendirent distinctement la sonnette suivit de la voix de Kreattur. Seul Harry put percevoir la réponse et il ferma les yeux en reconnaissant Ginny. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle passait la porte du salon et saluait son frère et Hermione d'un baiser sur la joue puis sourit à Harry en essayant de ne pas regarder la chaîne tombé à son pied ou les marques à ses poignets et celle plus fine de piqûre au creux du coude.  
Bien sûr aucun des trois autres ne fut dupe de son manège mais personne ne dit rien.  
\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?  
\- Bien.  
La rousse fit la moue mais se contenta de cette réponse. Elle attrapa une tasse sur le plateau de Ron sans se souciait du fait qu'il n'y en ait que trois et pris place sur le fauteuil face à son petit ami.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné aujourd'hui ?  
\- Rien.  
La réponse du brun avait était sèche et hargneuse et la rousse au tempérament de feu posa sa tasse un peu brusquement.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de poser toujours la même question.  
\- Je m'inquiète de savoir où tu en es !  
\- Ah oui ? Et pour quoi faire ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Pour savoir quand est ce que je pourrais t'embrasser sans avoir peur que tu ne me mordes !  
\- Ginn…  
\- Ron tais toi ! Vous savez que j'ai raison ! J'aime Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y est entre nous si tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est me sauter à la gorge ? Tu ne fais aucun effort !  
\- Quoi ?!  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Harry avait sauté du canapé et attrapé la demoiselle rousse par la gorge. La soulevant sans aucun mal il planta son regard devenu rouge sang dans celui de la fille.  
\- Répète ! Répète pour voir !  
\- Harry !  
\- Lâche là !  
Sans se soucier de ses deux amis autour de lui, le brun serra un peu plus ses doigts sur la nuque de sa cadette.  
\- Je ne fais aucun effort ?! Dis-moi Ginny, tu t'es déjà nourrit de boue ?  
Alors que la voix devenait glaciale et meurtrière, la Gryffondor ne put que nier de la tête afin d'essayer d'apaiser Harry qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Cette réponse le fit serrer encore plus les doigts avant de lâcher brusquement la fille contre le sol. Il se tourna et enclencha un mouvement pour sortir de la salle.  
La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de fermer sa porte fut les sanglots de Ginny.

OooOoOoOooO

La sonnette résonna dans la maison et Harry ne releva pas les yeux de son livre avant d'entendre la voix de Luna qui saluait poliment l'elfe de maison. En deux secondes il fut dans le couloir avec un grand sourire et pris son amie dans ses bras.  
\- Harry, tu vas abîmer ma robe.  
Après cette demi-remontrance il recula d'un pas pour observer la dite robe qui n'était nulle autre que bleu turquoise avec des poissons rouge dessinés dessus. Luna, égale à elle-même portait des sandales compensées avec des petites fraises dessus et un collier de capsules de champagne.  
\- Luna, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Les joncheruines ont quitté mon esprit.  
\- J'en suis ravi.  
\- Mais il semblerait que les Lumièrond ne te laissent pas tranquille.  
Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du survivant qui voulut à nouveau prendre son amie dans ses bras pour la remercier tout simplement d'être là mais les marches craquèrent et Hermione passa devant lui pour saluait la jeune Lovegood.  
\- Luna, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Les Lumièrond sont encore plus nombreux autours de Harry. Vous n'avez pas abandonnés ?  
Hermione tiqua et balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main avant de pousser le duo dans le salon et de servir à boire à la blonde au regard rêveur.  
\- Ron n'est pas là ?  
\- Il est partit bosser.  
\- Il a repris ?  
\- La semaine dernière.  
\- Depuis que Ginny a rompu ?  
Harry grogna légèrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui lui avait valu des regards noirs de la part de son meilleur ami et le fait que celui-ci l'ignore complétement.  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh grogne pas Harry, ça ne te va pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les Joncheruines brouillent l'esprit de Ginny. Sans compter qu'ils n'aiment pas les Lumièrond.  
\- Kreattur !  
Un pop sonore retentit dans la pièce et l'elfe trapu baissa la tête devant Harry.  
\- Maître Harry oui monsieur ?  
\- Amène Luna à sa chambre.  
\- Maître oui, si mademoiselle Lovegood veut bien me suivre.

OooOoOoOooO

Harry détourna le regard alors que le bruit de la menotte se refermant sur son pied résonnait dans ses oreilles et il manqua ainsi comme tous les soirs le regard désolé de Hermione qui sortit par la suite en silence bien que pour Harry cette sortie soit aussi bruyante qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. Il observa en silence l'épaisse chaine de fer qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher de la porte et encore plus de sortir pendant la nuit si jamais il perdait le contrôle.  
Il avait soif.  
Hermione lui avait injecté du sang directement dans ses veines le matin même.  
Ils procédaient ainsi depuis le départ. Tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à boire du sang animal qu'elle lui donnait tous les deux ou trois jours, elle lui injecterait du sang humain directement dans les veines.  
Elle avait lu quelque part que c'était le seul moyen de faire en sorte qu'il puisse appréciait le sang animal, qu'il ne boive jamais directement celui humain.  
lors ils essayaient depuis sa transformation.  
Il se retourna dans son lit en gémissant.  
Il avait soif.  
Hermione diminuait chaque jour la dose de sang injecté pour que son organisme le force à boire du sang animal afin de survivre. Ce qui expliquait qu'il soit de plus en plus irritable, de plus en plus faible face au soleil, et de moins en moins éveillé.  
Il avait soif.  
Et son corps rejetait toujours autant le sang animal.  
Il avait soif.  
Il était faible.  
Il s'endormi en gémissant.  
Avant de se réveiller en sursaut.  
Quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre.  
Luna.  
\- Luna …  
\- Bonsoir Harry. Les lumièrond me disent que tu as soif.  
\- Luna …  
Sa voix était une supplique. Une supplique pour qu'elle parte. Elle et son sang chaud, elle est son cœur palpitant qu'il entendait parfaitement.  
Au contraire, il la vit, seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop grand, s'avançait vers lui et s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Il avait soif.  
Elle avait l'air délicieux.  
Il pouvait déjà imaginer son sang coulant dans sa gorge et étanchant sa soif.  
Elle planta son regard bleu dans le sien et s'allongea sur le lit à ses côté alors qu'il se redressait pour s'éloigner d'elle sans toutefois quitter le matelas.  
\- Tu as soif.  
Elle avait parlé d'un ton neutre et il ne put que déglutir.  
\- Je peux t'aider.  
\- Luna …  
\- Tu as soif et j'ai ce qu'il te faut.  
Un combat intérieur lui ravageait l'esprit alors qu'elle se redressait pour poser sa main douce et fraiche sur sa joue pâle.  
\- Je … ne peux pas…  
\- Tu peux parfaitement. Je te le permets. C'est normal que tu le veuilles. Tu es un vampire Harry. Un Vampire.  
Alors que depuis sa transformation il s'évertuait à ne pas dire ce mot, encore moins à le penser, voir les lèvres de Luna le prononçait fit sauter toutes ses barrières mentales et il fondit sur le cou de la blonde en enlaçant sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle et elle murmura une dernière fois le mot « Vampire » avant qu'il ne plante ses crocs en elle.

OooOoOoOooO

Un cri strident lui fit ouvrit les yeux et il sauta sur le sol. Ou du moins il le voulut. Sa cheville fut retenue par la chaîne et il s'affala sur le lit. Nu comme un ver.  
Nu comme un ver sur un autre corps tout aussi dévêtu que lui.  
Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard ensommeillé de Luna qui souriait doucement.  
\- Bonjour Harry. Tu es beaucoup plus mignon sans les Lumièrond et le vert te va mieux que le rouge.  
La phrase fit froncer les sourcils à Harry. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ?  
Il n'avait plus soif.  
\- Je crois que Hermione c'est fait stupéfixer.  
Il n'avait plus soif.  
\- Harry ? Tu te transforme en pierre.  
Pourquoi parlait-elle de pierre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus soif ?  
Il bougea légèrement faisant bouger le drap et dévoila un sein nu de Luna qui le fixait toujours.  
\- Oh !  
Il se souvenait.  
Du sang chaud coulant dans sa gorge.  
Du sang chaud si délicieux… si merveilleux qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.  
Du sang chaud si merveilleux que son corps avait réagi avec délice pour prolonger le pur plaisir qu'il ressentait.  
Et quel autre moyen que de profiter du corps chaud et doux sous lui.  
\- Ha… Harry …  
D'un mouvement sec il posa ses yeux redevenu vert émeraude sur le visage choquée de son amie toujours au pas de la porte.  
\- Oui ?  
Quelque chose au fond de lui semblait crier que sa réaction n'était pas normale. Qu'il n'aurait pas du rester à moitié couché sur Luna. Qu'il aurait dû rougir, s'excuser et essayer de sortir de ce lit.  
Mais il n'avait plus soif et le battement régulier du cœur de la Serdaigle l'apaisait. Et puis, la première concernée, à part lui, ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela, au contraire, elle regardait autour d'elle en souriant de son air rêveur habituel. Harry du même tendre la main pour couvrir sa poitrine dénudée.  
\- Harry … Tu … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as b…  
\- Hermione !  
Ron venait d'arriver, essoufflé d'avoir accouru pour sauver sa belle après le cri qu'elle avait poussé. Il lui observa le visage et s'assura qu'elle n'est rien avant de regarder ce qu'elle fixait avec cet air perdu. Harry vit clairement le choc se peindre sur le visage de son meilleur ami et ne fut pas étonné de voir ses oreilles prendre la teinte de ses cheveux alors qu'il détournait le visage.  
\- Hermione, Ron, Vous pouvez sortir que je m'habille ?  
Le couple sembla réagir à la douce voix, se secoua et sortit pour répondre à la demande de leur amie. Amie qui regarda Harry, éclata d'un rire cristallin et sauta hors du lit pour enfiler ses habits.

OooOoOoOooO

Harry regardait sans vraiment la voir Hermione assise à table et penché sur un vieux grimoire en mâchonnant la pointe de son crayon à papier tandis que Ron face à elle tapotait du doigt sur la table.  
\- Ronald ! Arrête ça tout de suite !  
\- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien !  
\- Tu tapotes la table !  
\- Parce que je suis inquiet !  
\- Moi aussi mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !  
Le roux râla en croisant les bras et fixa le sol. Trois minutes plus tard il jouait avec son pied contre le sol. La brune referma brusquement le grimoire et leva son regard noir sur son petit ami.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Quoi rien ?  
\- On ne peut rien faire ! Harry a gouté le sang humain maintenant.  
\- Mais si on recommence tout du départ ?  
\- C'est pas si facile …  
La porte grinça et Luna vêtue d'une jolie robe bouffante rose avec des chaussures en toile bleu rentra dans la pièce. Elle marcha, ou plutôt sautilla jusqu'à Harry et s'assit sur ses genoux sous le regard perturbé des deux amoureux. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur les deux petits trous dans la nuque de la jeune fille nettement visible grâce à la queue haute qu'elle s'était faîte. Ses yeux virèrent au carmin et il eut subitement l'envie de mordre à nouveau à l'exact endroit de la veille. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de la zone et s'apprêtait à les poser sur la peau nu quand une pichenette sur le nez le fit grogner. Il décrocha des deux marques et croisa deux billes bleu claire qui le regardaient en souriant doucement.  
\- Ce soir.  
\- Quoi ? Luna ! C'est hors de question que Harry te morde à nouveau !  
\- Et pourquoi ? C'est un vampire, il a besoin de boire du sang.  
\- Mais Luna ! On essaye depuis des mois de l'habitué au sang animal et …  
\- … Et vous n'y arrivez pas. Harry est trop puissant magiquement pour se contenter de sang animal.  
\- On aurait pu réussir.  
\- Où le détruire à petit feu. Les Lumièronds le dévoraient déjà.  
\- Hermione a raison Luna, comment veux-tu qu'il vive avec Ginny s'il se nourrit de sang. Tu as gâché leur solution.  
\- Ginny voulait devenir vampire ? ou Calice ?  
\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !  
\- Alors il n'y avait pas de solution. Harry est un Vampire.  
\- Oui mais …  
\- Il boit du sang afin d'éliminer des Lumièronds.  
\- Harry.  
L'interpellé porta son attention sur son amie qui le fixait de ses yeux chocolats.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Choisis. Soit tu renonces au sang et on reprend tout, soit on part et on te laisse avec Luna.

Le brun cligna des yeux pour saisir les propos de Hermione. Elle lui demandait de choisir ?  
Entre le sang.  
Et eux.  
Choisir ?  
Comment voulait-elle qu'il puisse choisir. C'était comme si elle demandait à Ron de choisir entre elle et Ginny. Comme demander à … à Dumbledore de choisir entre des chaussettes chaudes et des bonbons !  
Il ne pouvait pas choisir.  
Pas entre ce qui lui permettait de Survivre et ceux qui lui permettaient de Vivre.  
Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Bien. J'ai compris.  
Il ne bougea pas.  
Alors que Hermione s'éloignait de lui et que Luna se rapprochait.  
Alors que sa Vie fuyait et que sa Survit approchait.  
Il ne bougea pas.  
Mais des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir perdu ses amis.  
Pour toujours.

OooOoOoOooO

Un mouvement lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il croisa le regard rêveur et bleu comme le ciel de Luna qui souriait.  
Il avait soif.  
Mais ne pouvait définitivement pas le dire à Luna.  
Elle n'était pas un Calice.  
Ils s'en portaient très bien.  
Enfin …  
Elle buvait beaucoup de potion de régénération sanguine.  
Beaucoup trop. Surtout quand on savait que le corps pouvait devenir addictif à ce genre de potion.  
Et bien que son sang soit beaucoup plus nutritif que ce que lui donnait Hermione comme quantité, elle ne pouvait pas suivre le rythme.  
Ce qui était normal.  
Il sentit le corps s'extraire de sous lui et sourit à Luna.  
\- C'est aujourd'hui ta surprise ? Non ?  
\- Oui. Tu vas voir. Cela va te plaire. Surtout que tu pourras boire un peu plus à ta soif.  
Il la regarda s'habiller sans rien ajouter de plus.  
La pudeur entre eux s'était vite effacer.  
Après un mois de vie commune, il n'avait plus aucune gêne à dormir avec Luna nue comme un ver.  
Ni à se réveiller alors que son instinct l'avait poussé à coucher avec elle.  
De toute façon. Tout avait toujours était plus facile avec Luna.  
Elle aurait été une compagne idéale. Si ils l'avaient vraiment voulu.  
\- Harry. Va te doucher.  
\- Oui.  
Tout était si simple avec Luna.

OooOoOoOooO

La sonnette retentit et Harry se leva souplement avant de replacer une mèche de cheveu en se regardant dans la vitre. Sa camarade irait de toute façon accueillir sa surprise si Kreattur ni allait pas.  
Le sang de Luna lui réussissait.  
Alors qu'un mois avant il avait le teint grisâtre et les yeux sans cesse rouge foncé et fatigué, aujourd'hui sa peau avait repris une légère teinte halée et ses yeux leurs couleurs vertes brillantes. Sans compter qu'il dormait moins et pouvait rester légèrement au soleil.  
\- Bonjour !  
\- Bonjour Lovegood.  
Le brun cessa tout mouvement. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Si ?  
Cette voix hautaine et trainante.  
Cette voix qui avait pourrit sept années de sa vie.  
Il sursauta en croisant le regard d'argent pur face à lui.  
\- Alors Potter. Tu croque la vie à pleine dent à ce qu'il parait ?  
Cette voix. Ces yeux métallique et ce visage hautain.  
Drago Malefoy.  
\- Malefoy …  
\- En chair et en os. Enfin surtout en chair pour toi.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là.  
\- Lovegood ne t'a pas expliqué ?  
\- Elle m'a parlait d'une surprise. D'un moyen de me nourrir.- Alors il faut croire que je suis cette surprise.  
Harry allait répliquer. Dire à Malfoy de dégager. Qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Mais son regard glissa sur le poignet du blond. Sur cette veine qui remontait le long de son bras fin et pâle. Sur cette veine qui transportait un délice pour lui.  
\- Assis toi Drago. Tu veux boire quoi ? Et Harry prend place aussi, tu auras le droit de boire tout à l'heure.  
Cette remarque le fit revenir sur terre et il s'évita de regarder l'ancien serpentard pour poser ses yeux sur la demoiselle qui passait aussi l'encadrement.  
\- C'est hors de question.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry. Tes yeux sont à moins d'une heure de devenir rouge. Je te connais. Tu as soif.  
\- Luna. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne vais pas le mordre.  
\- Il est d'accord.  
La surprise le fit regarder son ennemi de Poudlard qui attendait patiemment et qui lui sourit narquoisement.  
\- Tu as peur de trop aimé mon sang Potter ?  
Harry tourna brusquement son visage vers Luna pour ne pas répondre crument à Malfoy.  
\- Luna, tu sais très bien que quand je te mords je suis … différent.  
Il avait compris que pour la jeune fille que Drago soit son ennemi ou pas n'avait aucun poids. Pour elle il avait soif, alors elle lui amenait à boire. Et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment elle avait convaincu Malfoy, il espérait que ce dernier argument la ferais changer d'avis.  
Après tout, il ne faisait l'amour à la blonde que lorsqu'il la mordait. Et il n'avait pas envie de toucher à Malefoy de la sorte.  
Mais il avait soif.  
\- Tu crains de me montrer ton côté sauvage Saint Potter ?  
\- Malefoy tais-toi. Luna ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Tu peux bien te contrôler Harry non ? Au pire ça sera un test.  
\- Potter. N'en fait pas tout un plat. Tu plantes tes jolis crocs dans mon cou et on en parle plus.  
\- Luna…  
\- Harry ?  
\- Je …  
\- Tu aimes te faire prier Potter. Alors qu'on t'offre un met aussi délicieux que moi. Tu ne veux pas le prendre.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton sang que je ne veux pas prendre Malfoy. C'est toi.  
Cette phrase sembla clouer le bec du blond alors que Harry sortait de la pièce sans un mot de plus les yeux désormais rouge carmin.

OooOoOoOooO

Harry soupira en regardant par la fenêtre alors qu'il était assis sur le rebord de celle-ci comme il le faisait à Poudlard.  
Il avait soif.  
Il n'avait pas connu cette soif depuis un mois.  
Certes il était loin de ce que Hermione et Ron lui faisait endurait, mais c'était inconfortable.  
Il s'était enfermé dans cette pièce voilà deux jours.  
Personne n'était venu.  
Et tant mieux.  
Malfoy avait dû partir et Luna vaquait à ses occupations. Surement dormait-elle dans la chambre qui était pour elle à la base.  
Jetant ses jambes au sol il se leva et décida de sortir de la pièce un peu.  
Il adorait cette pièce qui avait était celle de Sirius mais ne pouvait définitivement plus y rester dedans. Il avait besoin de bouger. Et d'oublier la soif.  
En descendant il croisa Kreattur et lui enjoignit d'aller se coucher.  
Le salon était éteint et il rentra dedans alors qu'au même moment il percevait la respiration et les battements de cœur dans la pièce. Drago Malefoy avait relevé la tête du parchemin qu'il lisait grâce à un faible Lumos.  
\- Tu daignes enfin de montrer Potter ?  
\- Malefoy …  
\- Je vois que tu aimes te faire prier.  
L'ancien serpentard se leva et retira sa chemise claire en avançant vers le brun toujours aussi figé qui ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement des yeux. Et surtout poser son regard sur la nuque et les veines des bras.  
\- Malefoy …  
Ses lèvres n'avaient lâché qu'un maigre murmure, une supplique.  
Il fallait qu'il recule. Qu'il s'échappe avant que l'autre n'avance de trop.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Il avait soif et Drago avait l'air si serein de lui offrir son sang.  
Une main lui attrapa le poignée.  
Le tira doucement pour l'asseoir sur le canapé.  
\- Tu ne répètes ça à personne Potter.  
Une main glissa sur son torse dénudé puis sur sa nuque tandis qu'il sentait un poids se posait sur ses jambes. Il ne pouvait relâchait son regard de la nuque tentante devant lui.  
Il avait soif.  
La main le força à avancer la tête, à poser ses lèvres sur la peau claire et lisse à la base du cou.  
\- Mord moi Potter.  
La demande le fit sombrer et il planta ses crocs sans attendre plus afin de se sustenter.

OooOoOoOooO

Un rayon de soleil sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci ne le brûler plus mais il n'en était pas friand non plus.  
Il tenta de se relever mais un poids sur lui l'en empêcha.  
Un poids ?  
Par Merlin et tous les fondateurs. Il n'avait pas fait ça.  
Le poids remua doucement avant de soulever ses paupières et Harry fut noyé dans un lac d'argent liquide.  
\- Salut Potter.  
La voix était narquoise. Et surtout amusé. Harry le percevait facilement mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas alors qu'un Drago Malefoy à l'air serein était couché sur lui. Pas alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus comme aux premiers jours et seulement recouvert d'un léger plaid. Pas alors qu'il sentait clairement le torse du blond sur le sien et son membre au repos contre sa cuisse.  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu ne m'as pas violer Potter.  
\- Malefoy …  
\- Tiens, Lovegood te connais bien. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que tu te fustigerais. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'un Malfoy se serait laissé dominer aussi facilement.  
\- Je peux t'y contraindre…  
\- Oui je sais. Le pouvoir de persuasion du vampire. Crois-tu que je n'ai rien lu sur les vampires avant d'accepter la proposition de Lovegood ? Je suis un Malfoy. Je place toujours mes pions. Et tant qu'à y être, hors de question que je sois ton calice ou qu'on devienne un quelconque couple. Hier, ça a était donnant-donnant et ça m'a plu. Alors si on y tire tous les deux notre avantage autant continuer. Rien de plus.  
Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Certes, il avait le corps chaud et nu de Malefoy contre lui mais celui-ci rester cet espèce de sang pur hautain et arrogant qui se croyait tout permis et sur de lui.  
Et il n'avait plus soif.

OooOoOoOooO

La sonnerie retentit mais il ne bougea pas continuant de passer sa main doucement dans les cheveux du blond dont la tête reposer sur ses genoux.  
Malfoy était arrivé au Square il y a trois mois.  
Avec son sang et une nouvelle potion test. Bien sûr, lui et Luna était les cobayes. Et jusqu'alors c'était plutôt probant.  
Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas lui fournir tout le sang dont il avait besoin, ils pouvaient au moins le nourrir correctement une fois par semaine chacun et Luna poussait petit à petit Harry à aller chercher son repas ailleurs.  
En boîte de nuit par exemple. Comme celle où ils étaient allés plusieurs fois. Une des rares boîtes de nuit que les sorciers fréquentaient bien qu'elle soit moldue.  
Jusqu'à présent Harry n'avait mordu qu'une seule personne et avait réussi à ne pas coucher avec et à lui faire oublier en douceur grâce à une sorte de sort d'oubliette à la mode vampire.  
Ça avait était une petite victoire pour le brun. Mais aussi les deux blonds. Luna voulait son bonheur et donc qu'il s'accepte en tant que Vampire. Et Drago lui, bien qu'appréciant la morsure ne se voyait pas toute sa vie à nourrir le brun, surtout s'il devait se lancer dans la politique bientôt.  
\- Harry ? Tu es là ?  
Hermione !  
Le brun se releva d'un bond faisant grommeler le lecteur autrefois confortablement installé sur ses genoux.  
\- Il doit être au salon.  
Ron !  
Il attrapa la chemise de Drago que celui-ci avait enlevé sous la demande de sa partie Vampire et l'aida à l'enfiler à toute vitesse.  
\- Allons y. Je suis étonné qu'il n'y ait pas Kreattur.  
Ginny !  
Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, rien ne laissait deviner que deux minutes plutôt le jeune Malfoy lisait un bouquin de botanique en se laissant choyer par le côté Vampire de Harry qui cherchait à dorloter son fournisseur de sang. En effet, le jeune Malfoy était assis aristocratiquement sur un fauteuil et lisait la gazette du sorcier alors que Harry faisait mine d'observer par la fenêtre.  
Il se tourna pour accueillir les nouveaux venu d'un doux sourire mais n'avança pas. Il n'avait pas oublié que Hermione lui avait donné à faire un choix. Et qu'ils l'avaient abandonné.

Les trois nouveau venu furent surpris de la présence de Drago mais ne dirent rien se contenant pour les deux Weasley de lui jeter un regard noir auquel le sang pur ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Hermione elle murmura doucement dans l'espoir certainement d'apaiser les tensions :  
\- Drago, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait.  
Il se leva avec une mine narquoise et amorça un mouvement mais la voix sèche de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota le retint.  
\- Drago. Tu as le droit d'être dans cette pièce. Plus qu'eux même. Assis toi.  
Le blond fronça ses fins sourcils et se rassit lentement pour ne pas grimacer. La veille au soir, le brun avait était plutôt passionné dans leur ébats et même si la magie d'Harry le poussait à se rassoir il n'avait pas à montrer aux trois autres qu'il y était soumis et surtout leur laisser comprendre qu'ils avaient fait l'amour la veille.  
Fait l'amour.  
La pensée faillit faire sourire le blond.  
Car même si la magie d'Harry, bien qu'il ne soit pas son calice, les poussaient à se rapprocher et à être plus détendu l'un envers l'autre, tout comme elle le faisait avec Lovegood, il n'en restait pas moins que trois mois plus tôt ils se haïssait presque.  
Pourtant, dès la première fois, Harry lui avait fait l'amour. Alors que ni lui ni le brun n'avait d'expérience dans ce genre de relation, il avait pris le temps d'être parfaitement attentif à lui. Et bien que le gryffondor ne gardait que des souvenirs assez flou de leurs nuits ensemble, Drago lui se souvenait de chaque instant et même si sa fierté et son éducation l'empêchait de sourire à ses souvenirs il n'en restait pas moins heureux.  
\- Harry … On veut te parler à toi.  
\- Et moi je veux que Drago reste.  
\- Drago ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? Il n'y que Hermione pour faire ça.  
\- Depuis qu'il me laisse boire son sang.  
\- Quoi ?!  
Les yeux des trois amis étaient écarquillés au possible et ce fut Ginny qui prit finalement la parole sous le regard glacial de son ancien petit ami.  
\- Harry … je suis désolé. Tu me manques tu sais ? Je … On va trouver un moyen, d'accord ? Un moyen d'être ensemble sans que je n'ai à devenir ton calice ou à te nourrir et o…  
Elle fut coupé par le rire léger du blond toujours assis.  
\- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis Weasley femelle ?  
\- Bien sûr que j'y crois. J'aime Harry et il m'aime !  
\- Ah ? Alors pourquoi il couche avec Lovegood ?  
\- Ce … ce n'est qu'une passe … parce qu'il s'est laissé emporter par le … par …  
\- Le Vampire. Tu peux le dire Weasley.  
\- Malfoy.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? Tu viens défendre ta sœur ? Vous êtes pathétique. Lovegood avait raison. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je m'attendais à mieux de toi Granger.  
La brune ne répondit pas. Fixant son ami toujours à la fenêtre l'air concentrée et curieuse de comprendre ce qu'elle percevait dans l'air. Ce que les deux Weasley ne pouvait pas saisir parce que trop en colère. Ce que Ginny, triste d'être rejeté et ne sachant comment faire pour vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait, ne semblait pas remarqué et ce que Ron, occupait à défendre sa sœur et sa famille, occulté surement sciemment.  
L'illumination sembla lui venir alors qu'elle hoquetait sous la surprise.  
\- Harry ?... Drago n'est pas ton calice ?  
\- Bien sûr que non Granger.  
La brune sembla s'apaiser d'avoir eu un raisonnement faux pour une fois et Drago en voyant cela fronça les sourcils. Quel aurait été le problème s'il avait été son calice ? Le prenait-elle de haut ?  
Voulant les faire partir et se venger du soulagement de son ancienne collègue préfet il se releva tranquillement et fit un pas en direction de Ginny sans se soucier de la baguette du roux numéro six pointait vers lui. Harry était dans son dos prêt à bondir. Et la magie vampirique lui soufflait que c'était lui qui serait défendu. Pas Weasley.  
Il ne s'avança pas plus et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et se donner un air décontracté alors qu'à l'intérieur il jubilait.  
\- Dis-moi Weasley femelle, pourquoi tu veux autant le récupérer ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches chez lui ? On me demanderait à moi. Je donnerais sans nul doute comme argument sa douceur et sa passion au lit. Mais toi ? Toi qui ne l'a jamais touché comme Luna ou moi l'avons fait ? Toi qui ne connais ni son corps par cœur, ni ses points sensibles. Que cherches-tu ?  
Ses mots semblèrent être un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la jeune femme et Drago sourit d'un air malsain avant de se sentir brutalement tiré en arrière et plaquait contre un torse ferme lui évitant ainsi de se faire toucher par un rayon lumineux.  
\- Ne le touche pas Ron !  
Le ton était colérique et sans appel. Il n'en fallut pas plus au roux pour suivre sa sœur et sa compagne qui avait fui la pièce laissant les deux autres hommes enlacés se faire bercer par la magie Vampirique.  
Puis les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur la mâchoire du blond qui frémit avant de se retourner et d'embrasser goulument son homologue qui le poussa délicatement pour lui faire l'amour.  
Sans se nourrir cette fois.  
C'était un peu plus compliqué avec Drago.

OooOoOoOooO

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est Harry qui dit la destination ?  
\- Parce que le Vampire en lui ne supportera de se laisser entrainer vers un endroit qu'il ne connait pas. Même si c'est un de nous deux.  
\- Et pourquoi.  
\- Elle a raison Drago. Je préfère que ce soit moi.  
\- Bien. Mais pas de connerie.  
\- Promis.  
Le brun déposa un baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses du sang pur avant de sourire à Luna.  
\- Prête ?  
\- Quand tu veux.  
Le brun regarda sa main où résidait la poudre de cheminette et la jeta sur le sol en déclarant d'une voix distincte.  
\- Salem. Etats Unis d'Amérique.

* * *

Voilà le **"Prologue".**  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.  
La suite arrive des que possible ET avec les _Cullen.  
_

 _ **Oznela**_


	2. Partie 1

_**Bonjour à tous et toutes**_

Je remercie les Guests pour leurs reviews : _ **Lyly**_ , _ **Sandy**_ et _ **Savanna  
Ainsi que tout les autres !**_

Vu que l'histoire a l'air de vous plaire, je poste ici la suite avec bien entendu les rappels essentiels : **L'univers de Harry Potter apparient à Rowling et celui de Twilight à S. Meyer.**

Si jamais quelqu'un se dévoue à me corriger. J'accepte avec plaisir.

 **Remarques :**  
# Cette fic _n 'est pas un Bashing._ Ni de Ron, ni de Hermione, ni de Ginny. Et encore moins de Bella. Avant de les critiquer mettez-vous un peu à leur place et je serais ensuite ravie d'avoir votre point de vue sur leurs réactions.  
# Bien que cela puisse semblait être le cas au début. Il ne s'agit pas d'un Drarry. J'aime les savoir complice. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien.  
# La fic se passe après Twilight 4 et pour une cohérence on va oublié que l'histoire d'Harry se passe au 20ème siècle et accorder nos violons sur le 21ème siècle parce que c'est pas ça qui importe dans l'histoire.  
# Bella et Edward sont donc bien marié et Renesmée existe.  
# Désolé pour les fans. Il n'y aura pas Lemon. Parce que je n'en ai pas envie sur le coup. Et que je pense qu'on peut faire comprendre plein de chose par la suggestion.  
 **#** Cette fic est un **Harry/Edward** bien qu'il n'arrive réellement que dans la partie 3.

 ** _Maintenant, appréciez._**

* * *

\- Je peux savoir où on est ?  
Luna sans se soucier de la remarque sarcastique de Drago fit un pas hors de la cheminé. Le blond quant à lui hésitait franchement à poser un pied sur ce parquet crasseux.  
Et si seulement il n'y avait que le parquet de crasseux.  
Les vitres étaient couvertes de poussières à tel point qu'elles en devenaient opaques et un bon paquet d'araignée avait élu domicile dans les nombreuses toiles qui décorait le plafond et chaque recoins de la pièce.  
Une porte grinça dans un coin de la pièce.  
Mais ni Luna ni Drago ne purent voir qui c'était.  
Ils avaient tous les deux était tiré en arrière et placé devant un corps grondant.  
Harry était tendu et prêt à sauter sur l'inconnu.  
Protégeant les deux blonds derrière lui.  
\- Qui est là ?  
Une jeune femme toussa en rentrant dans la salle avant de se figer en voyant le trio dans le cheminé. Néanmoins, elle se contenta de sourire ce qui fit fronçait les sourcils à Harry mais ne le fit pas bouger.  
\- Ah ? Ça faisait longtemps. Venez, je vais vous servir un café. Vous serez mieux qu'ici.

OooOoOoOooO

\- Et donc les gens se trompent souvent ?  
\- Surtout les étrangers oui. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de donner le nom de l'état avec la destination. Les cheminés magiques renvoie toujours en cas d'hésitation dans les lieux les moins bondés. Normalement vous auriez dû atterrir dans la cheminé principale du village, celle-ci n'est plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Mais parfois des gens y apparaissent donc on la garde.  
La jeune femme continua de parler à un Drago attentif.  
Harry s'en moquait.  
Ils auraient dû arriver à Salem Massachusetts. Pas dans l'Oregon.  
Et le Vampire dans Harry n'appréciait pas du tout de ne pas savoir.  
Et encore moins d'être dans une boutique avec Luna et Drago à découvert.  
Il devait les protéger.  
Il les envoyait dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
Il devait les protéger.  
-Harry , Drago ?  
Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers Luna qui parcourait les murs de la boutique où de nombreuses photographies de maisons étaient affichées.  
Une agence immobilière.  
\- J'ai envie d'habiter là. Pas vous ?  
Le doigt de la demoiselle était dirigé vers l'affiche d'un vieux manoir à l'allure un peu lugubre du fait que l'herbe envahissait le devant et que les murs et les volets avaient surement besoin d'être rafraichis.  
\- Et c'est où « là » Lovegood ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- A forks. A cinq heures et demi d'ici. Un peu moins. Mais vous savez mademoiselle Lovegood, vous ne pouvez pas l'acheter sur un coup de tête. Sans oublier qu'elle vaut pas mal de Gallions.  
La serdaigle se tourna vers ses deux aînés et leur offrit un grand sourire.  
\- Les Lumièronds n'aimeront pas cet endroit.  
\- Combien coûte-t-elle ?

OooOoOoOooO

Harry tendit la main pour chasser du visage de Drago la mèche rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il offrit un doux sourire au blond et regarda autours de lui.  
Luna sautillait dans tous les coins chassant des créatures seulement visibles à ses yeux et le sang pur venait de finir de nettoyer la pièce à cou de sortilèges.  
\- Maintenant. Il va falloir aller acheter de quoi vous nourrir.  
\- M'en voilà réduit à faire les courses comme une vulgaire mère de famille.  
\- Je vais dans la forêt !  
\- Luna !  
La main de Drago attrapa le poignet du brun qui allait s'élancer derrière la jeune femme.  
\- Lâche-moi.  
\- Harry. Tu ne peux pas dicter notre vie.  
\- Lâche-moi.  
\- Potter.  
La voix colérique lui fit tournait son regard carmin vers le blond qui le regardait le visage figé.  
Il grogna légèrement mais l'autre ne recula pas.  
\- Elle n'est pas ton calice. Elle ne le deviendra pas.  
Bien sûr que non, elle ne l'était pas.  
Il le savait.  
Mais c'était grâce à elle qu'il n'avait plus soif.  
Ou plus autant qu'avant.  
Il devait la protéger.  
Il devait les protéger.  
\- Et moi non plus. On est bien clair là-dessus ?  
Deux océans d'argent le fixait toujours.  
Deux océans qu'il devait protéger.  
Mais ils n'étaient pas son calice. Ni son compagnon.  
Ils devaient les protéger.  
Pas dicter leur vie.  
Il soupira en posant ses doigts sur la main toujours serré sur son bras.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Bien. Allons donc nous balader dans un magasin de prolétaire remplie de moldus.

OooOoOoOooO

\- Je ne comprends pas comment les gens font sans elfe de maison.  
\- Les gens n'ont pas tous de quoi en avoir.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Ils ne coutent presque rien ! C'est dans leur nature de servir !  
\- Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Dobby en tout cas.  
\- Dobby est différent. Il l'a toujours été mais cela ne v… Tu connais Dobby ?  
\- Je te racon…  
Harry s'arrêta net de marcher sur le sentier qui menait au manoir.  
Il entendait une voix lointaine.  
Enervé.  
Meurtrière.  
Suivit d'une exclamation.  
Il lâcha le panier de course qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et serra un peu plus celle de Drago.  
Un cœur battant. Non deux. Deux humains.  
Mais son odorat lui indiquait autre chose.  
\- Viens.  
Il se mit à courir vers les voix et finit par positionner Drago sur son dos pour aller plus vite.  
Et finit sa course dans ce qui semblait être une pelouse privée.  
Drago, les pieds au sol, mais toujours dans son dos.  
Et face à lui six personnes.  
Quatre dont le cœur ne battait pas et dont la respiration était nulle.  
Vampires.  
Moldus.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grogner, une voix lui fit tourner la tête vers les deux autres personnes.  
L'un sentait étrangement.  
Et l'autre était la plus jeune des inconnus et le fixait avec de grands yeux chocolats.  
Mais la voix ne venait pas d'eux.  
Elle provenait de la jambe de la fillette.  
Un serpent. Aux dents pointues qui s'était enroulé sur le membre et proférait des menaces de mort si elle avançait d'un pas de plus et qu'elle écrasait ses œufs.  
Harry fit un pas en avant tandis que Drago dans son dos sortait sa baguette.  
\- _Bonjour.  
_ Le reptile darda son regard fendu sur lui et l'observa tandis que la tension ne baissait pas d'un cran.  
\- _Un parleur ? Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. C'est une légende…  
\- Je suis pourtant bien là. Si je lui dis de reculer, tu ne la mordras pas ?  
\- Qu'elle s'éloigne de mes œufs.  
\- Bien.  
_Il releva son visage vers ce qui semblait être un clan de vampires moldus et posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui le regardait en silence.  
\- Fais un pas en arrière et elle te lâchera. Tu as faillis écraser ses petits.  
\- Jasper ?  
\- Il ne ment pas Bella.  
\- Tu en ais sur ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Nessie ? Fais un pas en arrière.  
\- Mais ça va pas !  
\- Jacob, tu as une autre solution ?  
\- Non mais o…  
\- Laisse Jacob.  
La voix de l'enfant était comme le son d'une clochette et elle ne lâcha pas du regard l'ancien Gryffondor en levant doucement sa jambe pour faire un pas en arrière lentement. Son pied au sol elle recommença de l'autre. Et ainsi de suite.  
Une fois deux mètres franchis, le serpent à sa jambe glissa au sol et retourna dans l'herbe où trônait deux œufs qu'on apercevait à peine entre les tiges vertes.  
\- _Humain. Dis à ton sorcier de déplacé mes œufs dans la forêt. Et pas de tricherie._  
\- _Je vais le faire._  
D'un mouvement de poignet il fit léviter le serpent et sa progéniture avec lenteur vers un endroit plus reculé ou l'herbe était folle et non entretenue  
Quatre paires d'yeux dorés le regardaient.  
Curieuse.  
Stressée.  
Amusée.  
Concentrée.  
Ce fut Amusée qui avança en premier avec son petit air lutin. Néanmoins elle s'arrêta vite quand Harry grogna les dents à moitié retroussé sur ses lèvres.  
Il était hors de question que ces inconnus approchent Drago.  
Stressée fit un pas en avant et tira la petite fille et l'homme à la peau bronzé en arrière.  
Il grogna une nouvelle fois pour essayer d'éloigner la petite brune qui sautillait presque sur place et se décala pour se placer devant son blond.  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait aidé la fille du lot qu'il voulait leur parler.  
\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Alice.  
Elle fit un pas de plus en avant.  
Mais pas un de plus.  
Elle se heurta à un mur invisible.  
\- Satisfait Harry ? Elle ne peut plus avancé. Mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Alors tu rentres tes crocs et tu leur parles comme une personne civilisée.  
Le brun tourna son regard rouge sang vers le sorcier qui tenait fermement sa baguette et l'observait un peu énervé ce qui le fit se secouait intérieurement. C'est un peu plus maître de lui-même qu'il regarda Alice laissant Curieuse, Stressée et Concentrée de côté.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- On progresse. Je vous présente Jasper, mon mari.  
Curieuse avança et Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son corps en voyant les nombreuses traces de morsures sur son visage et son cou. Sans oublier que sa position laissait parfaitement voir qu'il était sur le qui-vive.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Mon frère, Edward et sa femme Bella.  
Deux sentiments traversèrent Harry de part en part alors qu'il regardait le couple qui ne bougeait pas et protégé les deux seuls humains.  
De la Haine.  
Pure et violente au son du prénom honni.  
Il eut brusquement envie de sauter sur l'inconnue juste par ce qu'elle portait ce misérable nom mais se retint de justesse en apercevant ses traits si différents de ceux de Lestrange.  
De la Tristesse.  
Une vague déchirante en voyant le visage de l'homme.  
Il déglutit douloureusement en remarquant la mâchoire carré, la forme des yeux et le froncement de sourcils.  
Drago à ses côtés n'était guère mieux et il attrapa la manche du brun.  
Pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.  
Pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise.  
\- Jasper que leur arrive-t-il ?  
\- Ils sont triste et énervé. C'est étrange comme mélange.  
\- Bella ramène Nessie et Jacob à la maison s'il te plait. Va prévenir Carlisle.  
\- Bien.  
En un clin d'œil le trio avait disparu laissant la clairière silencieuse si ce n'était le cœur de Drago qui résonner aux oreilles des quatre vampires ainsi que les battements du cœur de Harry, beaucoup plus lent beaucoup moins humain.  
\- Et si vous nous donniez vos noms ?  
\- Drago et Harry Black.  
\- Black ?  
\- Ils mentent. En partie.  
Harry se tendit un peu plus. De un, Drago avait donné leurs noms comme si de rien n'était. Et de deux, celui qui s'appelait Jasper savait qu'il n'avait pas donné le vrai.  
\- Bon, passons sur ce détail. Ce n'est pas le plus important Edward.  
La seule femme présente avança d'un pas et à la surprise des deux sorciers elle s'agenouilla en courbant l'échine.  
Harry frissonna.  
Il aimait énormément cette sensation.  
Cette domination.  
Ce …  
\- Harry !  
La voix lui fit reprendre pied il posa son regard carmin sur la vampire toujours au sol qui avait juste levé la tête.  
\- On ne vous veut aucun mal. A aucun de vous deux. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain.  
\- Elle a raison. Regarde ces yeux. Ce sont assurément des vampires moldus et leurs pupilles ne sont pas rouges.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors détend toi un peu.  
D'un unique mouvement les deux autres vampires moldus se mirent à genoux avec un peu plus de réticence mais cela permit à Harry de se calmer complétement alors qu'ils les observaient. Finalement il hocha de la tête sèchement et le trio se releva.  
\- Bien maintenant que cela est établit. Si vous veniez chez nous ?

OooOoOoOooO

Harry passa la porte de la grande bâtisse lumineuse avec réticence.  
Drago à ses côtés, même s'il le cachait bien, n'était pas forcément très rassuré non plus.  
Il y avait un monde entre ne pas s'énerver contre des inconnus et pénétrer dans leur domaine.  
Une femme au visage en forme de coeur et avec des cheveux bouclés caramels les regardaient appuyé sur le mur de la cuisine et à côté d'elle un blond au visage serein.  
\- Bonjour messieurs. Je me présente, Carlisle Cullen et Esmée ma femme. Vous avez déjà rencontré nos enfants.  
Un Malfoy ne perd jamais son sang-froid. Ni ses bonnes manières.  
En réponse au salut de l'homme il fit un agréable sourire et hocha de la tête.  
\- Bonjour monsieur … madame… Votre maison est très agréable et très lumineuse.  
\- Elle vous plait ?  
\- Oui. Elle est apaisante.  
Le compliment sembla rendre la femme totalement heureuse et elle fila avant de revenir avec un verre et des gâteaux sur un plateau.  
\- Vous avez faim ? Ne restez pas là. Prenez place sur le canapé.  
Ce fut Drago qui s'avança le premier vite suivit par l'ancien Gryffondor et ils s'assirent avec raideur avant que le blond ne se saisisse du verre. Il le but lentement, prêt à se faire vomir si il sentait quelque chose d'étrange puis goutta un gâteau du bout des lèvres avant de mordre un peu plus franchement dedans, tout en gardant ses manières polies.  
\- Ils sont délicieux.  
\- Vraiment ? Ils vous plaisent ?  
\- Oui vraiment.  
Harry attrapa la main de Drago pour lui prendre le gâteau et croqua dedans sans se soucier des protestations de celui-ci.  
Bon. Ce n'était pas du sang.  
Mais ce n'était pas mauvais non plus.  
\- Tu … Vous … mangez ?  
Son visage pivota pour regarder son hôte qui semblait un peu perdu et il hocha vaguement de la tête.  
\- Oui. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Mais je le peux.  
\- Et si vous écoutez bien son cœur bat.  
\- Et je n'arrive pas à lire les pensées de l'un et je ne comprends pas les autres.  
\- Et ses yeux étaient verts au début.  
Tiens, Curieuse, Amusée et Concentrée.  
\- Harry. Je pense qu'on peut leur dire. Ils ont l'air d'habiter ici et nous allons vivre dans cette … bourgade pour l'instant.  
\- Nous serions en effet rassuré de savoir ce que vous êtes. Du moins, vous Harry, puisqu'il me semble que votre ami est humain.  
\- Pas vraiment. Drago est un sorcier. Je suis un Vampire sorcier.  
\- Un sorcier ? Ils existent donc bien ?  
\- Carlisle de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Les Volturi m'en avait parlé. D'un peuple qui aurait des pouvoirs. Mais ils sont un peu légende.  
\- Nous en sommes. Drago.  
A la demande voilé de son camarade le brun sortit sa baguette et fit voler quelques meubles en silence avant de ranger l'arme dans sa manche.  
\- Et qu'elle est la différence entre un vampire normal et un Vampire sorcier ?  
\- Mon cœur bat. Lentement mais il bat. Mes yeux gardent en général leur couleur de base, sauf quand j'ai soif.  
\- Tu as donc soif.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et vu leur couleur tu te nourris d'humain.  
Un reproche.  
Génial. Ils se faisaient une nouvelle fois reprocher de survivre comme il pouvait.  
\- Harry, ne t'énerve pas. Ils ne savent pas que ça t'es vital.  
\- Le sang est vital, mais pas le sang humain.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Mademoiselle …  
\- Esmée.  
\- Esmée. Mais les anciens amis de Harry ont essayé de le nourrir de sang animal. Or son métabolisme et sa magie savent que ça ne lui sera pas profitable, que ça ne le nourrira pas. Il a besoin de sang magique. De sang de sorcier.  
\- Mais il n'y a pas de sorcier à Forks !  
\- Certes, mais du sang normal peut lui permette de survivre, du sang de sorcier lui est nécessaire environs une fois par semaine. Au mieux tous les jours.  
\- Alors il va devoir tuer pour survivre. Sa vie contre la leur. Vous êtes quasiment tous pareils les sangsues.  
Le jeune homme à la peau mate venait de passer la porte du salon et observait le duo d'un regard mauvais alors que son corps tremblait légèrement.  
\- Non. Je ne tue pas.  
\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?  
\- Jac…  
\- Oui. Demande donc à celui qui sait quand on ment. Je ne tue pas.  
\- Et comment te nourris-tu alors ? Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire soit tu le vides de son sang, soit tu le transformes.  
\- Mon venin est beaucoup moins dangereux. Il faut que je me force à en sécréter ce qui n'est pas forcément agréable. Et je peux faire oublier aux personnes que je mords que je l'ai fait.  
\- Toute ton espèce est comme ça.  
\- Oui.  
\- J'ai encore une question, si tu dois boire du sang sorcier, où iras-tu ?  
Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tourner son visage vers Drago.  
Comme une évidence.  
Enfin, ça l'était non ?  
Au vue de leurs expressions surprises, non.  
\- Est-il ton … calice ?  
\- Non !  
Une réponse nette et précise.  
Une réponse fusant de la bouche du blond et se plantant dans le cœur du Vampire qui siffla de douleur.  
Avant d'être plongé dans un lac d'argent liquide.  
\- Harry …  
\- Oui, je sais. « Et tant qu'à y être, hors de question que je sois ton calice ». Je sais, c'est juste que …  
\- Je sais.  
Un léger toussotement leur fit se lâcher du regard et observer les habitants de la maison. Tout particulièrement le patriarche qui avait prononcé le mot calice.  
\- Drago n'est pas mon calice.  
\- Excusez-nous mais, à part Carlisle, personne ne semble savoir ce que c'est.  
\- C'est la personne qui nourrit le vampire. Je bois le sang de Drago régulièrement mais il faudrait qu'il boive le mien pour le devenir. Son sang se régénèrerait plus vite enfin de fournir entre un demi-litre de sang et un litre entier par jour.  
\- C'est impress…  
Les cinq Cullen se crispèrent légèrement et Edward regarda Jacob.  
\- Leah arrive. Pas seule. Elle te cherche. Les pensées de l'autre personne sont … étranges.

OooOoOoOooO

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna.  
\- Jacob, faut que je te dise un truc.  
\- Parle.  
\- Je me suis imprégné de Luna.

OooOoOoOooO

\- Donc si je récapitule, tu ne crains pas le soleil quand tu as assez bu tu es moins rapide et fort que les Cullen mais ta magie compense tu sais parler au serpent et tu penses dans cette langue sans le vouloir alors que Drago peut sciemment bloquer le pouvoir d'Edward tu as besoin de boire du sang humain – moldu comme vous dîtes - et sorcier de temps en temps Drago te sert de garde-manger mais ne veut pas devenir ta moitié pour l'éternité. C'est ça ?  
\- Oui Seth, c'est ça.  
\- Oh et, est ce que vous couchez ensemble ?  
\- Seth !  
\- Esmée, ce n'est pas impoli, vous vous posez tous la question ici ! Moi je la pose ! Regarde si tu ne me crois pas mais même Carlisle à l'air intrigué de la réponse.  
En effet, le patriarche avait arrêté de jouer avec sa petite fille à l'autre bout du terrain pour entendre la réponse. D'ailleurs tout le monde attendait la réponse avec curiosité.  
Sauf Luna qui jouait avec le collier de Leah alors qu'elle était allongée la tête sur ses genoux.  
Drago appuyé sur Harry se crispa.  
Harry dans son dos inspira un bon coup avant de murmurer un simple « oui » comme réponse.  
Il entendait la voix de son oncle l'insultait de tapette, pédale et autre joyeuseté comme leurs deux anciens voisins.  
Il voyait la haine de sa tante envers ses deux hommes qui n'étaient resté qu'un mois au final, poussé à partir par les « bonnes mœurs » du voisinage.  
Drago de son côté voyait le regard sévère de son père qui lui expliquait que deux hommes ne devaient pas être ensemble. Sauf si l'un d'eux était une créature magique et l'autre son compagnon choisis pas la magie.  
Parce que la magie prime dans ces cas-là.  
Il se revit un instant dire que la magie des sang-de-bourbe devait primer sur leurs origines.  
Parce que la magie prime toujours, non ?  
Non. La gifle qui avait suivi lui avait comprendre que non.  
\- Hé les mecs, faîtes pas cette tête. On n'a rien contre Luna et Leah, pourquoi on n'aurait contre vous ?

\- Tu me montres autre chose ?  
La fillette approuva en posant à nouveau sa main sur la joue de Harry émerveillé par les visions que lui faisait voir Renesmée.  
Drago sourit doucement assis sur le canapé de leur manoir en face du duo alors que Jacob regardait la télévision.  
\- Jacob ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller chasser avec les Cullen ?  
\- Parce que Leah veut présentait Luna à la meute ce soir. Que Nessie veut voir Quill et Embry. Et que Seth veut demander ce soir.  
\- Quoi ?!  
La panique du blond sortit immédiatement Harry de la vision qui lui sauta presque dessus pour l'enlacer et placer ses lèvres dans son cou.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Seth n'a pas oublié son idée.  
\- Qu'elle idée ?  
\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Il a envie de savoir ce que c'est que de se faire mordre par un vampire. Il veut nous présenter, expliquer pourquoi tu dois boire.  
\- Il ne veut pas se laisser faire si la meute n'est pas au courant.  
\- Et les Cullen n'ont rien dit ? J'aurais pensé que Edward y verrait une idée suicide.  
\- Seth l'a bien caché. Il est devenu assez doué pour penser à plein de chose inutile quand il est un loup, il doit faire pareil avec Edward.  
\- Et si moi je ne veux pas le mordre ?  
\- Comme avec Luna, ou même moi ? Ne me fais pas rire, Potty, il arrivera à te convaincre. Sans compter que maintenant tu sais te retenir au niveau sexuel.  
\- Sexuel ?  
\- Disons que notre cher Harry ici présent à tendance à coucher avec sa nourriture.  
\- Vous savez, Il y a une enfant ici.  
Jacob se tourna vers la jeune fille et horrifié la pria d'oublier tout ça alors que Drago embrassait Harry pour le déstresser un peu.

OooOoOoOooO

Harry soupira en prenant place autour du feu et il amena Drago contre lui refusant de lui lâcher la main.  
Drago lui garda son visage impassible utilisant son masque de fils parfait de la famille Malfoy pour déstabiliser les Quileutes.  
Luna, sautillante dans sa jupe rose et son tee-shirt vert avec un smiley dessus prit place à côté de l'ancien Serpentard et attira Leah à ses côtés.  
Seth pris place à côté de Harry et à ses côtés Renesmée suivit de Jacob s'assirent.  
Les autres places autours d'eux étaient pris par plusieurs jeunes, sans nul doute le reste de la meute, dont un en face d'eux, et d'hommes un peu plus âgés.  
Les anciens.  
Ce que Harry craignait le plus.  
Parce qu'après tout ils étaient plus dans les traditions que les jeunes.  
Une femme d'âge mur lui fit un doux sourire et Harry remarqua qu'elle était l'une des deux seules représentantes féminine du groupe, trois si on comptait Leah.  
Un homme – que les jeunes avaient sorti de son fauteuil roulant pour l'asseoir à côté de celui qui devait être l'alpha - pris la parole d'une voix profonde.  
\- Le conseil des anciens et de la meute est ouvert. Je me présente, je suis Billy Black et voici Sam Uley. Nous présiderons en tant que chef. Nous sommes ici sous la demande de Leah et Seth Clearwater ainsi que de Jacob Black. J'aimerais toutefois que les trois étranges ici présent nous donnent leur identité.  
\- Luna Lovegood.  
La jeune fille avait parlé d'un ton léger, comme si une tension étouffante n'était pas sur chacune des épaules des personnes présentes.  
Drago observa Harry qui avait serré sa mâchoire et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir décrocher un mot. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et regarda tour à tour chaque Quileute.  
\- Je suis Drago Black. Et voici Harry Black. Et avant que vous ne nous demandiez, ce n'est pas notre vrai nom et nous préférons le garder pour nous. Néanmoins je suis un Black par ma mère et Harry par héritage.  
\- D'où venez-vous ?  
\- D'Angleterre.  
\- Quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- Dix-neuf ans pour Harry. Luna en a dix-huit. J'en ai vingt.  
\- Bien. Leah, pourquoi voulais-tu parler au conseil.  
\- Je me suis imprégné.  
Plusieurs murmures parcoururent l'assistance et ils regardèrent avec suspicion les deux mâles inconnus avant que Leah ne grogne.  
\- Oh ! Ne soyez pas idiot, vous croyez que je tolèrerais qu'ils soient autant collés si j'étais imprégnée de l'un d'eux. C'est Luna. Je me suis imprégnée de Luna.  
Le murmure devint parole et tout le monde parla en même temps. Ce fut Sam qui ramena le silence en grognant fortement et les poils d'Harry se hérissèrent à ce son.  
\- Que veux-tu de nous Leah?  
\- Rien. Je voulais vous prévenir.  
\- je ne vois rien à dire. Tu ne peux modifier cela et Luna n'a pas l'air d'être un danger pour la meute. Qu'elle soit une femme de change rien. Seth à toi.  
\- Euh … je … je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Jacob parle en premier.  
\- Bien. Jacob à toi.  
Le loup se redressa et planta son regard dans chacune des personnes autour d'eux avant de parler d'une voix la plus posée qu'il pouvait.  
\- J'aimerais que vous ne vous énerviez pas. J'ai confiance en Harry et Drago et leur faire du mal mettra surement Luna en colère donc Leah.  
Les visages étaient fermés se demandant quelle révélation Jacob allait leur dire. Il tourna son regard vers les deux sorciers et respira un bon cou.  
\- Drago enlève le sort.  
Ce fut Harry qui bougea sa main permettant à toutes les personnes présentes de sentir son odeur.  
Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.  
Cinq jeunes grognaient déjà face à lui, debout.  
Lui-même relevé s'était placé devant Drago et Luna aidé de Leah.  
La main du blond sur le dos et celle de Luna sur son bras était les seules choses qui ne le faisaient pas réagir plus violemment face aux grondements des jeunes Quileutes.  
Ce fut Billy qui ordonna à tout le monde de se calmer avec le renfort de Jacob et Seth.  
Au bout de deux minutes tout le monde fut à nouveau assis à se regarder en chien de faïence.  
\- Sam. Que sens-tu ?  
\- Le vampire. C'est un vampire.  
\- Ses yeux ne sont ni dorés ni rouges.  
\- Je sais. Mais il a clairement l'odeur de cette espèce.  
\- Que fait-il là ! Jacob pourquoi as-tu emmené un vampire au conseil ?  
\- Embry calme toi, mec. Fais-moi confiance. Laissez-moi parler.  
\- Jacob …  
\- Papa, je n'aurais pas mis la meute en danger comme ça.  
\- Bien. Parle.  
\- Harry, Drago et Luna sont des sorciers. Oui, ils existent. Avec baguettes magiques et balais volants. Harry s'est fait mordre par un Vampire sorcier. Il n'est pas tout à fait comme les Cullen.  
\- Jacob. Laisse le parler.  
Tous les regards fixait le vampire et il grogna légèrement avant de donner les mêmes explications qu'aux Cullen avec l'aide de Drago et Jacob.  
Quand le récit fut fini, la meute et les anciens étaient silencieux.  
\- Que veux-tu de nous Jacob ?  
\- Qu'on ne le considère pas de la même manière que les Cullen. Harry se nourrit de sang humain mais ne les tue pas. Ils leur fait oublier après les avoir mordu et masque les traces.  
\- On ne peut pas accepter. Le traité stip…  
\- Le traité est caduc depuis que Bella est un vampire. Je vous demande ici est maintenant de faire un vote pour savoir s'ils peuvent rester. Je vous demande de me faire confiance. A moi, Leah et Seth.  
\- Tu veux un vote. Bien, votons. Qui est contre le fait que Drago et Harry puisse vivre ici ?  
\- Tu m'oublie Billy. Si Drago et Harry parte, Luna aussi. Et moi.  
\- Bien … Qui est contre le fait que Drago, Harry, Luna et Leah reste ?  
Deux loups levèrent le bras en silence ainsi que trois anciens.  
\- Qui s'abstient ?  
Billy leva le bras suivit de Sam et un ancien.  
\- Ils restent donc Seth, Leah, Jacob, Quil et Embry Pour. On a donc cinq contre, cinq pour et trois qui s'abstiennent. Jacob a tu quelques choses à dire pour faire changer quelqu'un d'avis.  
\- Je … euh …  
\- Sam ? Je peux soigner Emily.  
L'alpha tourna son regard brun vers Drago qui le fixait sans ciller.  
\- C…  
\- Jacob et Leah m'ont vaguement expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé. Je connais assez de sors et de potion pour atténuer la marque.  
Un silence glacial s'éleva.  
Sam regardait tour à tour sa dulcinée puis les sorciers.  
Emily avait posé son regard sur son aimé, c'était son choix, elle ne lui en voudrait pas quoi qu'il décide.  
Les loups attendaient en silence, connaissant la culpabilité qui rongeait leur alpha.  
Les anciens réfléchissaient chacun à ce qu'il faudrait changer, sachant déjà la réponse de Sam.  
Luna regardait la lune en souriant.  
Drago et Harry se tenait la main, se rassurant l'un l'autre.  
\- C'est d'accord. Je vote pour qu'ils restent.  
Le silence se prolongea avant que Billy Black ne se racle la gorge.  
\- Bien. Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Seth à toi.  
Le plus jeune des loups se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur pour se donner du courage.  
\- Je … Vous savez que Harry doit se nourrir de sang magique. Drago ici présent à améliorer une potion qui lui permet de régénérer son sang plus vite. Il peut ainsi nourrir Harry une à deux fois par semaine… Sauf que … Avant Luna donnait aussi son sang mais maintenant vu qu'il y a Leah … enfin … On est tous d'accord pour dire que s'il doit aller se nourrir il le fera loin d'ici, mais ça déplace juste le problème … Alors …  
\- Seth, que veux-tu de nous ?  
Billy avait interrompu le discourt du jeune loup voyant bien que celui-ci tendait à se perdre dans ses paroles. Seth lui en fut reconnaissant et inspira un bon coup avant de lâcher :  
\- Je veux nourrir Harry.  
L'effet d'une bombe aurait était surement moindre.  
Paul bondit sur Harry en loup.  
Harry bondit en arrière pour l'éviter les dents sorties et prête à mordre.  
Jacob éloigna Renesmée et Seth tandis que Leah attrapait Luna qui attrapait Drago.  
Le loup sauta une nouvelle fois sur Harry agrippant son bras entre ses crocs et le Vampire le propulsa contre un arbre.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Quil, Embry, Jared et Sam pour se transformer. Mais si les deux premiers s'arrêtèrent au cri de Jacob et le dernier resta en arrière, Jared sauta sur Harry pour aider son ami.  
Le brun esquiva et se rua sur le loup. Néanmoins, une légère partie encore consciente lui cria de ne pas faire mal, que ça ne l'aiderait pas, ni Drago.  
Le moment d'hésitation lui fut fatal et il se prit Paul de plein fouet alors que des dents aiguisées s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge avec violence. Une autre mâchoire se planta dans sa jambe et il perdit le contrôle de sa magie qui explosa autours de lui envoyant valdinguer ses deux agresseurs.  
Son regard rouge se tourna vers le reste des humains et il grogna le visage tordu par la rage.  
Il allait leur sauter dessus au moment où il croisa le regard argenté du blond qui s'avançait vers lui.  
\- Harry, calme toi.  
\- Drag…  
Le blond se figea et se tourna vers les Quileutes en soupirant.  
\- Jacob je ne crains rien d'accord. Je te signale que ce sont tes amis qui l'ont mis dans cet état alors ne lui reproche rien. Je crois qu'on va partir, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde.  
\- Autant que Seth le nourrisse maintenant.  
\- Hors de question !  
Sam, retransformé en humain avait presque criait le regard tournait vers la demoiselle blonde qui avait dit cela sur un air léger. Derrière lui, Embry et Quil protéger les anciens ainsi que Sue et Emily qui étaient toutes deux allaient vérifier que Jared et Sam étaient juste assommés et couvrir leur corps nu d'une couverture légère.  
Seth profita de la phrase de Luna pour faire valoir son point de vue à son alpha tendu.  
\- Elle a raison Sam. Dans l'état où il est, il va devoir boire. Drago l'a déjà nourri hier, ça le tuerait. Et si je peux éviter à n'importe qui d'être mordu alors … c'est ça notre but non ? Protéger les humains. Je les protège ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez m'aider. Alors que si Harry perd le contrôle sur un simple humain dans la rue, on ne peut rien faire.  
\- Seth, je ne te laisse pas le choix. C'est non. On doit d'ab…  
\- Et si je le fais ?  
Une voix de clochette.  
Un doux sourire.  
Renesmée avait parlé et chacun avait tourné la tête vers elle. Même le regard carmin de Harry s'était posé sur la demi-vampire. Jacob allait protester vivement mais celle-ci l'en empêcha en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue puis elle posa son regard trop mature sur chaque personne présente en souriant.  
\- Si Harry me mord devant vous, peut être lui ferez-vous un peu plus confiance ? Je n'ai pas l'instant de loup qui me pousse à ne pas me laisser dominer et qui vous empêche de comprendre le souhait de Seth, alors il n'y a pas de problème.  
Le silence se fit à nouveau et finalement Sam déclara d'une voix agacé :  
\- C'est Jacob qui décide.  
\- Non. Non désolé Sam, mais même si Jacob s'est imprégné de moi et que j'ai l'apparence d'une enfant de dix ans, personne ne décide pour moi. Le choix revient à Harry.  
Drago se décala légèrement pour permettre à tous de voir le Vampire aux yeux rouges qui fixait la fillette. Fillette qui sauta des bras de Jacob et s'avança d'un pas tirant avec elle celui-ci.  
\- Nessie …  
\- Jacob, tu as demandé aux autres de vous faire confiance. Je te demande de me faire confiance. A moi, Harry, Drago et Luna.  
\- Renesmée. N'avance pas.  
La voix du brun était rauque alors qu'il fixait déjà la jugulaire de la fillette. Son corps était couvert de son propre sang et il garderait surement les marques de morsures au bras, à la jambe et surtout au cou mais seul comptait à cet instant le sang que la demi-vampire voulait lui offrir.  
\- Harry, je te fais confiance d'accord ? Drago n'aura qu'à nous séparer si c'est necessaire. Tu as confiance en Drago non ?  
\- Si …  
\- Alors voilà.  
La plus jeune des Cullen avançait toujours vers lui et s'arrêta à deux pas enlaçant les bras de Jacob autours de sa taille en lui enjoignant à s'agenouiller.  
\- Renesmée …  
\- Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrête ? Tu as soif et je suis assez forte pour le supporter. Mon sang est un peu magique et je suis une fillette ce qui règle ton problème d'attirance sexuelle. Tu n'as aucun désir de cet ordre-là pour moi ?  
\- Non !  
\- Alors mord moi.  
L'ordre se répercuta dans tout le corps d'Harry qui tomba à genoux sans se soucier de la douleur.  
Ses deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la demoiselle et il croisa une dernière fois son regard avant de fondre son cou et de planter avec délicatesse des dents.

OooOoOoOooO

\- Attends, tu peux boire le sang de Renesmée ?  
Carlisle s'était redressé avec un air curieux alors que tous les Cullen étaient assis dans le salon, Nessie dans les bras de son père. Harry et Drago avait tenu à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dès qu'ils étaient arrivé et la fillette avait su rassuré ses parents.  
\- Oui, je peux me nourrir du sang de quasiment tout être magique et tout moldu.  
\- Des loups garou aussi ?  
\- Non, Seth est un changeur, je pourrais boire son sang. Celui des vrais loups garous me répugne juste. Un peu comme vous avec les changeurs.  
\- Et nous ? Nous n'avons pas de sang.  
Le brun posa son regard sur Alice en réfléchissant à la réponse. Ce fut Drago, entouré des bras de Harry, qui prit la parole pour répondre.  
\- Harry peut boire votre « sang ». Votre cœur ne bat pas mais un liquide transparent coule dans vos veines. Le cœur de Harry lui permet de véhiculait le sang qu'il boit vers ses membres après l'avoir traité parce que celui-ci ne peut plus en produire. Dans votre cas, le sang que vous buvez passe aussi dans votre cœur et devient un liquide transparent qui se répand ensuite dans votre corps et votre peau. C'est ce liquide qui devient du poison dans vos crocs et ce même liquide qui fait que vous brillez.  
\- Mais comment circule-t-il ?  
\- Grâce à la magie. En devenant vampire, vous devenez magique. La magie transporte ce liquide.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas l'utiliser comme vous.  
\- Non, vous n'êtes pas fait pour. Moi et Harry si. C'est en partie pour cela que son cœur bat toujours, si la magie devait aussi transporter le sang, elle aurait trop de travail. Et c'est pour cela que planter un pieu dans le cœur d'Harry le tuerait, alors que vous il faut vous démembrer et vous brûler.  
Les vampires restèrent pensifs alors que Drago caressait doucement le dos de la main de l'ancien gryffondor.  
Ce fut Alice qui reprit la parole la première.  
\- Et pourquoi Jacob t'as subitement arraché à Renesmée ?  
Le brun ferma les yeux en gémissant presque se rappelant de la douleur ressentie lorsque Jacob avait brutalement arraché Renesmée de son étreinte et seule la main de Drago lui permit de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées.  
\- Je … Les Vampires comme moi se nourrissent rarement de la même personne plusieurs fois. Néanmoins à chaque morsure on créait inconsciemment un lien qui nous permet de savoir où est la personne. Lien qui s'efface très vite. Jacob n'a pas supporté ce lien. De par sa condition il a dû sentir l'instant où je commençais à le former et ça ne lui a pas plus du tout.  
\- A quoi sert ce lien ?  
\- Nous nous nourrissons du sang humain. En contrepartie notre instinct nous pousse à protéger la personne les heures qui suivent.  
\- Pourtant certains Vampires tuent.  
\- Oui, mais en choisissant de tuer ils suppriment le lien, et en général ils le font justement car il peut être gênant.  
\- C'est ce lien qui … te rend si protecteur envers Drago ?  
\- Oui. Je me nourris à la gorge de Drago une fois par semaine voire deux, le lien se solidifie à chaque morsure. Je n'ai pas mordu Luna depuis qu'elle a rencontré Leah, il s'atténue donc.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Luna et Leah à cet instant mais personne ne bougea ou ne parut surpris ayant tous perçu leur arrivé bien avant sauf Drago mais celui-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire surprendre.  
Le premier à tourner la tête vers le couple fut Edward qui fronça les sourcils alors que Jasper se redressait en tournant le visage vers son frère.  
\- Edward qu'y a-t-il ?  
L'inquiétude présente dans la voix de l'empathe fit se tendre les autres personnes présentes qui se tournèrent vers une Leah au visage fermé et une Luna plus resplendissante que jamais.  
\- Vous n'entendez pas ?  
Harry ainsi que les autres se concentrèrent à la demande de Edward pour écouter les bruits ambiants. Son cœur battait lentement ainsi que celui de Renesmée. Celui de Leah était un peu plus rapide tandis que celui de Luna paraissait normal… si ce n'est qu'il semblait résonner.  
Mais un cœur ne résonner pas. Si ?  
Non … alors …  
Il serra brusquement les doigts de Drago en inspirant un bon cou et planta son regard dans les orbes couleurs ciel de l'ex serdaigle.  
\- Luna ?  
\- Bonjour Harry. Tu l'entends ?  
\- … Oui …  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes tous crispé et pourquoi Harry me broie la main ?  
\- Harry va être papa Drago.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes nous n'…  
Et chose rare en ce monde, un Malfoy parut choqué au plus haut point devant plusieurs personnes alors que ses yeux glissés sur le ventre de leur amie blonde.

OooOoOoOooO

Harry se glissa sur le banc du piano au côté d'Edward en regardant les touches sur lesquelles il appuyait pour former la douce mélodie qui se répandait dans ma maison.  
\- Tu n'es pas avec Drago ?  
\- Il dort au manoir…  
\- Et tu le laisses seul ?  
\- Il a sa baguette, Luna et Leah sont à côté et le manoir est protégé. Et toi, que fais-tu dans la maison familiale, il n'y a pas de piano dans votre cottage ?  
\- Non, je préfère avoir une excuse pour revenir ici. J'ai du mal à comprendre votre relation … Peut-on appelé cela une relation ?  
Le brun posa un doigt sur une touche et appuya dessus plusieurs fois sans se soucier du fait qu'il cassait le rythme de la mélodie. Son regard glissa ensuite sur les touches et remonta le long des bras du musicien pour tomber sur son visage qui l'observait, curieux.  
\- Je pense que tu dire relation. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres mots. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, ni les meilleurs amis du monde, et encore moins des frères. Où est Bella ?  
\- Elle a besoin de réfléchir. Renesmée a failli la tuer en naissant, elle l'a tuée. Je suppose qu'elle a un peu de mal à digérer le fait que Luna puisse avoir un enfant de Vampire sans soucis.  
\- Oh, il y aura des soucis … comme toutes les grossesses.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air de le prendre mal.  
\- Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours cru que ma nature m'empêcherait d'avoir des enfants. Alors que j'en voulais. Pas si jeune certes … mais j'aurais un enfant.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais était presque fiancé ?  
\- Presque est le mot important. Ginny ne voulait ni devenir Calice, ni Vampire. Je me rends compte que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Après tout, elle aurait vieillis, pas moi…  
\- Pourquoi Drago n'est pas ton Calice ?  
L'ancien Gryffondor changea de touche et commença à jouer une comptine pour enfant qu'Edward lui avait montré la semaine d'avant. Il sourit doucement en songeant que même si Drago n'était pas son Calice ils étaient heureux comme ça pour l'instant.  
\- Parce qu'il ne le veut pas. Parce que c'est contraignant.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi ? Je ne veux pas le forcer. Peut-être que si nous n'avions pas atterrit ici alors il le serait devenu. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Drago ne recherche pas l'immortalité … ça nous rappelle trop quelqu'un que nous n'apprécions pas. Je pense qu'avec le temps il se serait fait à l'idée, peut-être pour ne pas me laisser seul. Mais maintenant que je vous ai rencontré, je ne finirais pas seul. Il peut mourir en paix.  
\- Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour penser à ça ?  
\- Si, mais notre génération a appris à réfléchir avant l'heure et à grandir vite.  
\- Un jour, tu me parleras de votre vie ?  
\- Un jour …  
Un doux silence s'installa entre eux alors que le vampire aux yeux dorés attaquait une autre mélodie et que Harry continuait de jouer la même mélodie.  
\- Pourquoi Isabella n'est pas ton Calice. Après tout, elle aurait aussi été avec toi pour l'éternité et aurait pu porter vos enfants…  
\- Parce que je ne connaissais pas cette option.  
\- Pourquoi Carlisle ne t'en a pas parlé ?  
\- Je lui ai posé la même question. Mais s'il connaissait le mot, il pensait surtout que c'était des légendes et ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Bella. Votre apparition a fait ressortir ses doutes sur ces légendes. Et tu veux un calice ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, c'est contraignant. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'enchaîner à vie pour l'instant, bien que si ça m'arrive, je serais on ne peut plus heureux je suppose. Tu entends vraiment des sifflements quand je parle ?  
\- Oui, plus ou moins rapide, plus ou moins calme. J'arrive à percevoir quand tu penses à Drago ou Luna parce que le sifflement est plus doux en général. Je crois que je perçois aussi quand … quand tu as soif ou que … tu désires Drago.  
\- Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours …  
\- Non, mais Bella, toi et Drago êtes assez reposant pour cela. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu vas t'endormir.  
\- Oui, tu as raison … je vais y aller, à demain.  
\- A demain.  
Et sans réflechir, Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue du pianiste comme il le faisait avec Drago et Luna.

OooOoOoOooO

Harry jeta un regard sur l'extérieur.  
Il pleuvait.  
Comme depuis une semaine.  
Une semaine que Luna avait décidé d'aller voir un médicomage .  
Avec Leah, Bella et Drago.  
Et bien sûr Harry n'avait pas protesté parce que c'était Luna qui lui demandait.  
Et qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Luna.  
Drago était partit alors que cela faisait quatre jours qu'il l'avait mordu.  
Cela faisait donc une semaine et quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas bu du sang magique.  
Enfin, si on exceptait Seth il y a cinq jours… Mais bien que magique, son sang n'avait pas la capacité nutritionnelle de celui de Drago.  
Dans la fenêtre il vit le reflet de son visage et grogna presque.  
Ses yeux étaient rouges carmins.  
Il pleuvait.  
Il avait soif.  
Les Cullen était partit chasser et Jacob avait pris Renesmée à la Push.  
Deux jours plus tôt il était allé trouver à boire à Seattle.  
En temps normal ça lui aurait suffi.  
En temps normal il aurait pu boire le sang de Drago ou de Luna.  
Il avait soif.  
Ramenant ses genoux contre lui il ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il avait vécu pire quand il était en Angleterre.  
Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il serra un peu plus les bras.  
Dans son état, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire.  
Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'éloigner de Forks. Et il avait fait une promesse aux Quileutes.  
Il avait soif.

OooOoOoOooO

Edward poussa la porte d'entrée en secouant ses mèches pour faire tomber les gouttes de pluie qui y avait élu domicile.  
Il revenait à peine de la chasse du week-end avec sa famille et s'inquiétait un peu pour Harry.  
Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et fut assaillis par les sifflements dont il avait pris l'habitude.  
Sauf que cette fois il percevait clairement l'énervement et l'empressement dans ce son reptilien.  
Harry avait soif.  
A peine eût-il fait cette constatation que la porte claque dans son dos et qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le bois de celle-ci. Il repoussa son assaillant de toutes ses forces mais il sentit son corps se figeait brusquement.  
Face à lui, Harry vêtu seulement d'un pantalon lâche le fixait de son regard rouge vif. Tout son corps criait qu'il avait soif et Edward compris à l'instant où le corps du brun toucha le sien qu'il était la proie.  
L'instant d'après deux crocs se plantaient dans sa gorge alors que ses bras tombait le long de son corps.  
Sans comprendre comment il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé et voulu écarter Harry mais une vague de chaleur le submergea et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.  
Du désir pur embrasa ses reins et il posa sa main sur la nuque du sorcier pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.  
Néanmoins celui-ci le fit quand même au bout d'un certain temps incertain pour Edward. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé et tomba sur le regard vert constellé de rouge du brun.  
\- Ha…  
\- Va chasser. On en reparlera. Va chasser d'abord.  
\- J'en reviens …  
\- Et je viens de boire ton sang. Edward, s'il te plait. Va chasser.  
La voix était plus une supplique qu'une demande et le brun roux obéit finalement en s'extrayant de sous son homologue pour filer vers la forêt attrapait le premier cerf qui passait par là.

OooOoOoOooO

Harry avança dans la pièce et s'assit à côté du piano en silence. Le pianiste qui jouait sa mélodie remarqua sans mal que le regard du brun était resté rouge ou du moins l'était redevenu depuis la veille.  
\- Edward … je suis désolé.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry. On a était idiots de penser qu'une virée à Seattle te suffirait. Et puis, Renesmée m'avait déjà montré la morsure. J'ai surtout était surpris par … enfin … la vague de désir qui m'a submergé et …  
\- C'était moi.  
\- Comment ?  
Le jeune brun, les joues légèrement rougis posa les yeux sur son homologue vampire.  
\- Tu as voulu t'échapper. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai donc utilisé le seul sentiment qui me permettrait à coup sûr de te faire rester là. Le désir. Le plaisir t'aurait surement fait fuir puisque je ne suis pas Bella. Le désir est plus violent. Je t'ai envoyé une vague de désir grâce à la magie. Je suis désolé.  
Les doigts du plus âgé continuèrent de jouer la mélodie et ils restèrent assis en silence.  
Harry écoutant la musique.  
Edward écoutant les sifflements.  
Ils seraient surement rester ainsi un long moment si ils n'avaient pas entendu le bruit d'une voiture arriver.  
La voiture de Bella au bruit du moteur et au son des cœurs qui se rapprochait.  
Quatre cœurs. Ou plutôt cinq si on comptait celui atténuait du bébé.  
Luna, Drago, Leah, l'enfant et …  
Sans se concerté les deux vampires avancèrent jusqu'au perron où Carlisle et Esmée attendait déjà au côté de Alice et Jasper.  
La voiture se gara et Edward grogna légèrement.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il fils ?  
\- Bella me bloque les pensées des autres.  
\- Pourq…  
Une portière claque et Drago s'avança vers le perron les yeux rivés sur Harry. Il dévia un instant sur le reste de la famille et soupira.  
\- Faîtes pas ses têtes. On va vous expliquer. Mais d'abord, Harry, bois.  
Le blond s'était calé contre l'ancien Gryffondor et avait attrapé d'office la nuque du Vampire pour rapprocher ses lèvres de sa carotide. L'autre ne se fit pas prier et bu de longue gorgé en serrant le corps chaud contre lui.  
Une fois séparé le blond s'humidifia les lèvres et recula de quelques pas, redescendant ainsi les escaliers sans se soucier du fait que Harry le suivait comme une ombre.  
\- Bon, tout ne sait pas passé comme prévu. Le bébé va bien ne vous inquiétait pas.  
A cet instant Luna et Leah sortirent.  
Suivi de Bella et d'un inconnu.  
Un brun qui devait faire dans le mètre quatre-vingt et aux yeux bleu comme l'océan.  
Son regard était franc même si il paraissait stressé.  
Ses mains semblait usé par un quelconque travail manuel et sa peau était légèrement halés se qui rajoutait au contraste de ses yeux saisissants.  
\- Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
La vampire posa son regard sur son mari et tous purent voir qu'il était redevenu brun chocolat comme autrefois.  
\- Edward. S'il te plait ne régis pas trop vite.  
\- Bella, ma belle, si tu nous présentais ton ami.  
\- … Je vous présente Steven Nightmare. Il est mon … Calice.  
Edward se figea brusquement en fixant sa femme et fut brusquement assaillit par les pensées des arrivants ainsi que celles de Bella.  
Son Calice.  
Son Calice.  
Sa moitié. A vie.  
Il grogna brusquement prêt à arracher la tête à ce Steven pour vouloir l'éloigner de sa femme mais la brune se dressa devant lui, grognant de plus belle et prête à le mordre.  
Il capta clairement ses pensées meurtrières à son encontre.  
Bella protéger Steven. Contre lui.  
Il bondit en arrière et fila dans la forêt.  
Harry tourna son regard vers le pianiste et se mordit la lèvre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui fit un léger sourire.  
\- Vas-y Potty.  
Soufflant un merci il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond et partit à la suite d'Edward.  
En courant.

* * *

Voilà la fin de la première partie.  
J'espère que la rapidité du développement ne vous dérange pas.  
Mais vu que je veux écrire la fic en trois ou quatre parties, ça ira forcément vite.

 _ **Votre espace :  
**_ Vu que la fic sera courte, je pensais écrire des scènes par ci par là après l'épilogue. Si jamais vous avez une idée dîtes la moi !  
Une scène particulière que ce soir entre Harry et Drago, Harry et Edward, Leah et Luna, Bella et Steven ... ou d'autres couples , ou même pas des couples d'ailleurs !  
bref, donnez vos idées !

 ** _Oznela_**


	3. Partie 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà =)**

* * *

Merci aux reviews anonymes  
Et aux autres bien sûr =)

* * *

 **Remarques :**  
# Cette fic _n 'est pas un Bashing._ Ni de Ron, ni de Hermione, ni de Ginny. Et encore moins de Bella. Avant de les critiquer mettez-vous un peu à leur place et je serais ensuite ravie d'avoir votre point de vue sur leurs réactions.  
# Bien que cela puisse semblait être le cas au début. Il ne s'agit pas d'un Drarry. J'aime les savoir complice. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien.  
# La fic se passe après Twilight 4 et pour une cohérence on va oublié que l'histoire d'Harry se passe au 20ème siècle et accorder nos violons sur le 21ème siècle parce que c'est pas ça qui importe dans l'histoire.  
# Bella et Edward sont donc bien marié et Renesmée existe.  
# Désolé pour les fans. Il n'y aura pas Lemon. Parce que je n'en ai pas envie sur le coup. Et que je pense qu'on peut faire comprendre plein de chose par la suggestion.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. **  
56 pages word !  
** 56 pages que j'ai corrigé moi même.  
J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes récurrentes !_**

* * *

 **Chronologie rapide :**

Début Mai : Arrivée de Luna  
14 Mai : « Création » du bébé.  
7 Juin : Arrivée de Drago.  
11 Juillet : Arrivé aux USA par cheminée.  
12 juillet : Rencontre des Cullen  
29 juillet : Conseil des Quilleutes  
30 juillet : Annonce du bébé  
5 aout au 12 aout : Semaine à l'hopital  
13 aout : Arrivée de Steven ( Retour de l'hôpital ) et départ d'Edward.

* * *

 **Partie 2  
** Les parties en _Italique_ sont en français

Harry courrait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.  
Edward le devançait largement.  
Et l'écart se creusait.  
Bien sûr, Edward en tant que vampire moldu allait plus vite que Harry, mais le brun aux yeux verts savait qu'autre chose l'aidait à aller plus vite.  
Le désespoir.  
La tristesse.  
L'incompréhension.  
Cette envie irrépressible de fuir le plus loin possible et d'essayer de comprendre. A l'abri des autres. Juste seul.  
Néanmoins, Harry savait aussi qu'être seul dans ces moments là n'étaient pas forcément la meilleure solution.  
Harry courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait derrière un Edward trop rapide et trop perdu.

Il n'avait aucune idée de depuis quand il courrait mais il était sûr d'une chose, il suivait toujours Edward. Son odorat, ainsi que le résidu du lien qui s'était créé quand il l'avait mordu, lui indiquaient clairement la route à prendre.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de depuis quand il courrait mais il commençait à fatigué. La nuit tombée depuis longtemps l'enveloppait de son manteau noir et bien qu'il ait bu à la gorge de Drago avant son départ, la fatigue se faisait sentir petit à petit, le poussant à ralentir.  
Pourtant il continua de courir. Jusqu'à arriver en haut d'une montagne. Face au soleil levant.  
Il tomba à genoux en avalant de grande goulée d'air, la silhouette d'Edward se dessinait, dos à lui, face au lever de l'astre lumineux.

Ils restèrent sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se retourne vers lui et le regarde étonné, comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de sa présence.  
Harry, en observant l'air du vampire brun-roux sut que s'il l'avait pu il serait en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais ce même corps ne lui permettait pas d'épancher sa douleur. Et sa conscience devait surement lui interdire de hurler ou de casser pour se défouler.  
\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Je t'ai suivi depuis ton départ.  
\- Je cours plus vite que toi.  
\- Je sais, mais ton odeur et le lien m'ont aidé.  
\- Le lien ?  
\- Je t'ai mordu, le lien est là. Très vague mais présent.  
\- Ne me parle plus de lien.  
\- Edw…  
\- Non.  
Le visage fermé, l'aîné se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon, là où le soleil s'était levé. Harry se redressa et s'approcha pour se positionner à ses côtés avant de poser doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Edward prêt à se reculer en cas de rejet.  
Mais le plus vieux ne broncha pas et n'enleva pas la main sur lui.  
\- Que veux-tu faire ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Veux-tu retourner chez toi ? Demander des explications à Bella ? Courir le plus loin possible ? Tout abandonner ? Je ne te juge pas Edward, je sais ce que c'est de voir son monde s'écrouler d'un coup. Je peux comprendre ton désarroi, même si on n'a pas vécu pareil.  
\- Parle-moi de ta vie.  
Harry n'hésita pas longtemps, il s'assit sur le sol – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester planté debout autant que le brun-roux - et se mit à parler d'une voix calme.  
\- Il était une fois, un 31 décembre il y a plus de 60 ans, une femme qui donnait naissance à un garçon qui bouleverserait le monde magique anglais et changerait à jamais la vie d'un autre petit garçon des années plus tard. Ce jeune garçon , Tom Elvis Jedusor, serait connu comme Lord Voldemort et …

oOOoOOo

\- Je peux enlever ce bandeau ?  
\- Non pas encore, allez avance.  
\- Je veux bien, mais je ne vois rien, tu m'asphyxies l'odorat avec cette huile essentielle de menthe et je n'entends presque rien avec cette musique de sauvage.  
\- C'est pour la bonne cause. Voilà, c'est bon, arrête toi. Tourne-toi par là. Voilà.  
Grâce à sa rapidité vampirique Edward pu enlever le casque des oreilles d' Harry, éloigner le mouchoir plein d'huile essentielle et lui défaire son bandeau quasiment en même temps. Le petit brun, lui, posa ses yeux droits devant et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.  
Face à lui, une immense étendu d'eau se déchaînait contre le vent. D'immenses vagues claquaient et des bourrasques violentes soulevaient le sable avec force.  
La mer.  
Ou l'océan.  
Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en moquait.  
Edward l'avait amené voir la mer.  
Il avait raconté la vie d'Harry Potter au vampire, avait répondu à ses questions patiemment et lui avait conté ses rêves d'être parfois juste Harry.  
Le Harry qui aurait pu aller faire du ski avec ses parents, qui aurait pique-niquer avec eux, aurait joué dans les vagues et couru après des cadeaux ensorcelés pour noël.  
Le Harry qu'il ne serait jamais.  
Et Edward l'amenait voir la mer.  
Il l'avait déjà vue, près de la chaumière aux coquillages, mais à cette époque il était trop préoccupé pour savourer une chose si simple. Et puis Dobby était mort là-bas, lui empêchant de vraiment apprécier le lieu.  
\- Je …  
\- Tu sais, avec ce vent et cette tempête en approche, personne ne va se baigner. Cela te tente ?  
\- On a pas de maillot …  
\- Et alors ?  
Le Cullen commença à se déshabiller sans se soucier du vent, de l'eau et du sable qui le fouettaient.  
Harry détourna le regard avant de se rappeler que se laver avec ses camarades de Quidditch ne l'avait jamais dérangé.  
Ainsi, il suivit le mouvement et Edward cala leurs habits entre deux roches avant de se jeter dans l'eau suivit du petit brun.

oOOoOOo

Harry éclata de rire en voyant les cheveux complétement ébouriffés d'Edward. Il passa ses doigts dedans essayant de les recoiffer avant de se décaler pour ne pas gêner les autres personnes qui sortaient de la voiture du grand 8.  
\- Je m'attendais à pire.  
\- Ta condition t'habitue aux grandes vitesses. Il aurait fallu que tu essayes avant d'être transformé pour ressentir vraiment.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, les têtes des autres sont assez divertissantes.  
\- Où veux-tu aller maintenant ?  
\- Euh … La grande roue !  
Harry attrapa la main de l'autre pour le faire avancer dans sa suite. Néanmoins, dans leur avancé ils se firent bloquer par un teneur de stand qui s'adressa à Edward.  
\- Hé vous ! Oui, vous le jeune homme brun-roux ! Cela ne vous tenterez pas de jouer ?  
\- Euh …  
\- Mais c'est une bonne idée ! Aller Edward !  
\- Allez, approchez, approchez !  
Le duo s'avança vers un simple stand de tir qui proposait de nombreuse peluche en lot. Les yeux émeraude du plus petit brillèrent en voyant qu'une ressemblait à Edwige et Edward sourit en se tournant vers le forain.  
\- Que dois-je faire pour la chouette ?  
\- Tirez sur les ballons là-bas.  
\- Bien, tenez.  
Edward donna le prix demandé à l'homme qui lui tendit la carabine avec un grand sourire. Harry s'accouda au bord du stand et croisa les bras avec un sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres.  
Le premier tir fut parfaitement réussit.  
Le deuxième aussi.  
Au troisième, le forain félicita son client de sa dextérité et lui souhaita bonne chance pour le dernier ballon.  
Edward plaça son arme correctement, visa un endroit, calcula la trajectoire du ballon de baudruche et …  
\- Edward !  
… manqua son coup se tournant brusquement vers Harry qui le regardait les yeux pétillants.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu cri…  
Le sourire du petit brun s'était agrandi et il comprit que Harry n'avait fait que crier en pensée son nom. Il plissa ses yeux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa cible.  
Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre il ne se ferait plus déconcentré.  
Il arma la carabine et plaça son œil dans le viseur puis son doigt sur la gâchette. Un rapide calcul et il appuya. Au même moment il sentit une main caresser sa cuisse ce qui le fit sursauter et manquer son coup.  
Son regard se posa sur Harry qui riait franchement mais qui n'avait pas bougé. La magie surement.  
Le forain l'encouragea à nouveau et il se replaça. Tendu, prêt à subir une nouvelle attaque.  
Il se cala, plaça son doigt, son regard, calcula. Et tira.  
Le ballon explosa.  
Il avait réussi, Harry n'avait rien fait.  
Le même Harry qui récupéra la peluche, remercia le forain et embrassa doucement la joue de Edward avant de l'amener avec lui.

oOOoOOo

Un grincement se fit entendre alors que Edward posait son regard sur Harry qui regardait à travers la vitre de la nacelle avec de grands yeux.  
\- Je suppose que la grande roue ne s'est pas arrêtée seule au vue de la panique du contrôleur.  
\- Oh, ça ne fera de mal à personne d'attendre un peu.  
\- La magie fait des choses incroyables …  
\- Je trouve aussi. Attends-moi là.  
Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de répondre, Harry avait ouvert la porte normalement sécurisé et sautait hors de la nacelle, laissant Edward seul à la plus haute place du manège. Il n'y avait bien que son ami pour décider d'arrêter un manège et faire paniquer une tripotée d'humain plus bas.  
Néanmoins il attendit patiemment que le brun revienne et au moment où Harry se pointa à la porte il arrêta de respirer. Le brun rentra en se léchant les lèvres où du sang avait coulé et fit un sourire mystérieux à Edward.  
\- Tu sais que tes yeux te trahissent quand tu as soif. Ils sont noir Edward.  
\- Et en quoi cela justifie-t-il le fait que tu es bu ?  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Harry que fais-tu ?  
Le sorcier s'avançait vers Edward en enlevant son tee-shirt et s'assit sur ses genoux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.  
\- Mord moi.  
\- Harry, je ne peux pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne crains pas ton venin. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Bois.  
\- Harry, je me suis promis de ne plus boire du sang humain.  
\- Cela tombe bien. Je n'en suis pas un. Tu as soif. Bois. C'est aussi simple que cela.  
Voyant que l'autre hésitait encore, Harry attrapa sa nuque pour placer les lèvres d'Edward sur sa carotide et frissonna. C'était vraiment étrange de se sentir proie à nouveau, la dernière fois étant le jour de sa transformation, alors qu'ils étaient censés avoir une mission d'entrainement pour Auror. Son impression étrange se renforça en sentant les crocs percer sa peau et il gémit mais ne lâcha pas la nuque du roux. Ce n'était pas horrible, mais pas agréable non plus. Il sentait le sang glisser hors de lui et le venin pénétrer lentement son corps.  
La tête penchée, les yeux grand ouverts sur la peau dévoilée par la chemise de Edward, le brun suivit une nouvelle fois son instinct et planta à son tour ses dents dans la chair face à lui.  
Les enveloppant de sa magie, il aspira quelques gorgées du liquide transparent qui circulait dans les veines d'Edward mais prit largement moins que ce que l'autre aspirait de son côté.  
Une vague de désir le prit et sa magie en renvoya une partie à l'autre vampire qui gémit.  
Glissant sa main entre leur deux corps, il défit entièrement chemise du vampire. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau froide et parfaite puis passèrent la barrière du pantalon.  
Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Edward l'avait poussé contre la porte refermée de la nacelle et avait glissé sa propre main dans le pantalon du sorcier pour caresser son membre dressé.  
Leurs mains s'activant sur le corps de l'autre avec passion ils ne se rendirent pas compte que toutes les lumières de la fête foraine s'éteignirent, plongeant tout le monde dans le noir et la panique.  
Non, tout ce qui importait c'était l'instant présent.  
Leurs corps pressés.  
Leurs mains passionnées.  
Les longues gorgées qu'Edward prenait.  
Celle plus espacée et plus légère de Harry.  
La lumière et la musique revinrent d'un coup alors que tout deux atteignaient l'apogée de leur plaisir au même moment.  
Edward se recula alors que Harry reprenait son souffle.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Rouge contre Vert.  
La nacelle reprit son chemin.

Le forain rouspéta contre les jeunes en voyant l'air hagard d'Edward, qui avait enfilé des lunettes de soleil, et la tête ébouriffé et rouge de Harry.  
Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour que le second se repose.  
Sans parler.

oOOoOOo

Harry papillonna des yeux en grommelant contre le soleil qui osait le réveiller alors qu'il était encore assez fatigué pour dormir au moins quatre heures !  
Il se redressa légèrement avant de s'asseoir plus franchement sur le lit et fit glisser son regard sur la pièce. Un sursaut le prit quand il se rendit compte de la présence de Edward assis à côté de lui mais il ne s'éloigna pas se contentant de sourire.  
Tout était simple avec Luna. Et tout le devenait un peu plus jours après jours avec Drago.  
Mais Edward n'était ni Luna, ni Drago. Edward était en plein chagrin d'amour.  
Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Si Edward avait faim il aurait dû l'amener en forêt et pas se proposer comme festin, ni répondre à son besoin sexuel. Il n'aur…  
\- Harry.  
Le brun releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis et lui sourit un peu gêné.  
\- Ecoute Edward, je suis désolé pour hier je n'aur…  
\- Harry.  
Le vampire le regardait en souriant doucement, ses yeux rouges vifs brillaient d'un éclat amusé et il tendit la main pour poser ses doigts sur les lèvres du sorcier.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai assez de force pour te repousser si je le veux. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas passé la nuit à cogiter sur ce qu'il s'était produit, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'en est ressortit que des choses positives au final.  
Le Vampire sorcier observa son aîné en fronçant les sourcils l'adjoignant à poursuivre.  
\- Tout d'abord, cette soirée m'a fait oublier ma tristesse, tout comme toute la semaine qu'on a passé. J'ai enfin eu l'impression de vivre comme un gamin insouciant et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Ensuite, d'une certaine manière, tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas comment Bella avait pu me faire ça, mais tout comme lorsque je t'ai mordu, ton instinct t'a poussé à me mordre en retour. Le même instinct qui a surement poussé Bella à agir. Et il serait assez égoïste de ma part de reprocher à Bella d'avoir succombé à cet instinct bien qu'elle ait un contrôle d'elle extraordinaire, alors que moi-même n'ait pu m'empêcher de te mordre. Et puis …  
La voix du vampire se fit plus basse mais Harry n'avait aucun mal à l'entendre. Il supposa que c'était sa manière à lui de montrer sa gêne, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rougir, au vue des paroles qui suivirent.  
\- … Je ne pensais pas pouvoir désirer à nouveau. Après notre nuit de noces, c'est comme si le désir me consumait. Je me suis refréné par rapport à sa situation, mais quand elle a été vampire, tous mes barrages ont sauté. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir désirer une autre personne qu'elle. Et même si c'est plutôt ton sang qui me tente … d'une certaine manière j'ai compris que tout n'était pas fini. J'aime Bella, je l'aime depuis les premières fois que je lui ai parlé, je l'aime vraiment. Mais j'arrive un peu à entre apercevoir un futur sans elle, comme femme.  
\- Tu as déduit tout cela de hier ?  
\- J'ai eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir. Et je réfléchis vite.  
Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et demanda d'un air taquin :  
\- Tu m'avais moi, quasiment nu dans ton lit, et tu penses à Bella. Dois-je le prendre mal ? Ne puis-je donc pas l'égaler à tes yeux ? La dépasser ?  
Edward éclata de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et se releva avec la grâce due à sa condition.  
\- Désolé mon cher, vous en êtes encore assez loin. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas tort. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'à elle. Je me suis demandé quel goût avait mon « sang ».  
\- Sucré. Oui … ça a plus goût de sucre que de sang.  
\- De sucre ? Mon sang est sucré ?  
\- Je pense. Ou du moins c'est ce à quoi ça me fait penser. Et moi ?  
\- Ton sang est tout simplement … magique.

oOOoOOo

Harry ouvrit la portière de la voiture en riant et esquiva la tape de Edward bien qu'à peine eut il mit le pied dehors celui-ci était à côté de lui avec un sourire rieur.  
\- Tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra.  
Le brun tira la langue à son aîné et commença à marcher vers la villa des Cullen sachant parfaitement que Drago y était. Et surement Luna, même s'il n'avait plus le lien entre eux il pouvait sentir son odeur assez proche.  
Avant qu'il n'ait atteint le bas des escaliers, avançant à une allure humaine, la porte s'ouvrit et son sourire s'élargit en voyant Drago impérieux et parfaitement habillé le regardant de toute sa hauteur.  
\- C'est à cette heure-là qu'on rentre Po… Black ?  
Le brun rit doucement et ne put s'empêcher de bondir souplement à côté de l'ancien Serpentard et d'attraper ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Drago.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être Poufsouffle…  
\- Je sais que tu adores ça. Et être loyal n'est pas un défaut.  
Le blondinet l'ignorant volontairement se tourna vers Edward et lui désigna la voiture.  
\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
\- Je l'ai acheté. Pour Jasper.  
\- Et n'oublie pas de dire que j'ai participé !  
\- Et Harry a participé …  
\- En quel honneur ?  
Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers le dit Jasper à l'embrasure de la porte qui observait la voiture ne laissant afficher aucune émotion. Edward salua son frère d'un hochement de tête sans ôter ses lunettes de soleil et désigna le petit brun qui eu la décence de rougir.  
\- Euh … en fait, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer à pied et … je me suis dit que quitte à l'acheter, autant te l'offrir puisque tu n'en as pas. Elle n'est pas neuve, désolé, et plutôt vieille époque mais je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais une voiture avec une histoire plutôt qu'un truc qui va vite ou qui est beau.  
\- Mer…  
Jasper ne put finir sa phrase qu'un cri l'interrompu, Rosalie sortit en courant de la maison et se jeta sur la voiture en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures avant de se tourner vers les quatre hommes les yeux brillants comme une enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël.  
\- Harry ! Edward ! Vous avez acheté la Bugatti type 41 coach Kellner !

oOOoOOo

\- Harry, mon chéri, prend place. Emmet décale toi s'il te plait. Un cookie Drago ?  
\- Avec plaisir Esmée.  
Le duo de sorcier prit place sur le canapé à côté de Emmet qui jouait à la console en souriant devant les babillages de sa compagne qui s'extasiait toujours sur la voiture à l'extérieur. Edward s'assit souplement sur un fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée.  
\- Où sont les autres Esmée ?  
\- Allés en chasse. Alice souffre assez de la situation, les futurs ont beaucoup variés à ce que j'ai compris. La spontanéité de Harry qui suit ses instincts et non sa logique la fait tourner en bourrique. Carlisle a eu un grave accident à l'hopital, l'appel du sang était assez fort quand il est rentré. Nessie et Jacob sont allés avec eux, ainsi que Seth. Leah et Luna sont chez Harry, Drago et elle.  
Le vampire aux cheveux reflets cuivre vit clairement sa mère hésiter et capta sa pensée. Il grogna légèrement mais lui fit signe de continuer.  
\- Bella et Steven sont aussi là bas. Drago a jugé que c'était l'endroit le plus neutre pour eux. Cela n'a été facile pour personne à votre départ.  
Jasper grogna pour approuver cette idée alors que Harry tournait son visage, qui était dirigé sur les marques de crocs au cou de Drago, vers Esmée.  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler Bella et lui dire de venir Esmée, s'il te plait. Avec Steven.  
\- Harry je ne pense pas que Edw…  
\- Non, il a raison. Il faut que je lui parle. Et si j'ai bien tout compris elle ne peut pas s'éloigner de lui. Autant qu'ils viennent tous les deux. Je vais envoyer un message à Alice et à Leah, je suppose que Luna n'a pas de téléphone ?  
\- La technologie n'est pas quelque chose dont les sorciers ont l'habitude.  
\- Bien.  
Edward repartit à l'extérieur chercher son téléphone dans la voiture tandis que Esmée partait en cuisine suivit de Jasper qui écoutait Rosalie s'extasier sur sa nouvelle voiture. Emmet continua sa partie dos à Harry et Drago qui s'étaient encore plus rapproché.  
Le brun n'hésita pas une seconde à s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant et à placer son nez contre sa clavicule en respirant légèrement son odeur.  
\- Drago, tu sais transplanner ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui…  
Harry posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine faisant haleter le blond au passage alors que Emmet tournait son visage rieur vers eux.  
\- Oh les amoureux, y a des chambres pour ça.  
\- Tu as raison Emmett, tu as raison …  
Et le duo disparut dans un léger « plop » sous le rire du vampire.

oOOoOOo

Harry embrassa la tempe de Luna qui était tranquillement assise dans le canapé des Cullen et sa main glissa sur le ventre de la blonde faisant grogner la louve à ses côtés. Le brun, à ce son, sortit les crocs et grogna à son tour en plantant ses yeux vert dans ceux bruns foncés de la Quileute.  
\- Tu ne peux pas changer le fait que c'est mon enfant.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de la toucher.  
\- Elle ne m'a rien dit que je sache.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour aut…  
Les lèvres de la demoiselle à la peau caramélisée furent saisies par celle de sa copine qui chassa ensuite Harry avec ses mains avant de se recaler contre l'épaule féminine.  
Le Vampire sourit, calmé, et prit place sur un fauteuil avant d'asseoir d'office Drago sur son genou gauche et l'accoudoir. Celui-ci ne protesta pas et frissonna quand la main de son amant se mit à tracer des cercles dans son dos.  
Alice et Jasper prirent place à côté de Luna tandis que Seth allait s'asseoir au sol le dos appuyé contre la jambe droite du Gryffondor qui ne protesta pas. Jacob contre la jambe de Leah serra un peu plus Nessie en souriant doucement alors qu'elle lui montrait quelque chose.  
Emmet, assis en indien au sol prit sa belle entre ses bras et Carlisle prit place sur une chaise aux côtés de celles de Edward et de Esmée face au fauteuil libre qui accueillerait Bella et Steven.  
Le moteur caractéristique de la voiture de Bella se fit entendre et ils attendirent en silence que le couple arrive.  
Ce fut Esmée qui , revenant de la cuisine avec des petits fours, alla ouvrir quand la sonnette retentit.  
Bella fut la première à passer la porte et son regard brun scanna chaque individu de la pièce. Puis semblant satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait elle avança un peu plus en tirant sur le bras d'un grand brun aux yeux bleus époustouflant qui semblait on ne peut plus gêné.  
Il passa la porte en regardant le moins possible les visages des personnes présentes mais suivit sa compagne qui le fit s'asseoir avant de prendre place sur ses genoux à l'image de Harry et Drago. Ce fut d'ailleurs le brun qui rompit le silence en demandant d'une voix tranquille :  
\- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? On n'a pas beaucoup eu le temps de se parler la dernière fois.  
\- Bonjour Harry, je pense qu…  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par le grondement de Leah qui regardait en direction d'Edward.  
Un Edward appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.  
Un Edward aux yeux rouges sang.  
Jacob et Seth serrèrent les dents alors que Carlisle, Esmée, Emmet et Rosalie parurent perdus. Drago était pour sa part déjà au courant et Luna ne semblait pas vraiment avec eux. Alice souriait mystérieusement et Jasper ainsi que Renesmée attendaient la suite en sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. La seule qui réagit vraiment fut Bella. Elle s'arrêta de respirer même si elle n'en avait plus besoin et se redressa sans pour autant s'éloigner de Steven qui ne savait pas où se mettre.  
\- Edward ! Comment ? C'est … c'est à cause de moi ? Tu as tué un humain par colère ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça !  
\- Je crois que certains instincts sont plus puissants que d'autres. Je suppose que tu peux le comprendre, Isabella.  
L'utilisation du prénom fit taire sa –encore- femme et il tourna son visage vers Harry qui riait doucement.  
\- Tu te crois malin Harry, ma famille me prend pour un sanguinaire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que Harry a à voir dans le fait que tu n'es pas su tenir tes crocs fermés, sangsue ?  
\- Mais tout Leah. Tout. C'est son sang que j'ai bu. Or comme celui-ci provient du sang que lui-même boit, j'ai de magnifique pupille rouge. Drago, tous les vampires moldu avec calice ont leurs yeux de base ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ma foi, ce sera plus pratique pour parler à Charlie. Il a déjà vu Steven ?  
\- Non… Je voulais m'expliquer auprès de vous d'abord. Vous dire que je ne l'ai pas voulu.  
\- Tu regrettes ?  
\- Non !  
Les crocs sortit Bella grogna contre Edward qui avait posé la question et sa réaction déclencha un éclat de rire provenant du Vampire aux yeux verts.  
\- Edward, arrête de la pousser à bout. Elle se contrôle déjà drôlement bien pour un lien aussi jeune.  
\- Bella a toujours su se contrôler. Bien, tu voulais me voir d'abord avec toute la famille, nous voici tous réuni. Néanmoins, vous voir tous les deux me fait assez mal et je pense que les choses qu'on a à se dire n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Rassure toi Bella, je ne t'en veux pas et ne chercherais pas à nuire à ton calice, tu en as ma parole. Tu as les papiers du divorce sur la table du salon. Lis les et signe, je me charge du reste. Renesmée choisira elle-même où elle veut vivre. Je t'offre le cottage, Alice se fera un plaisir de changer toute la décoration et de l'arranger pour Steven. A ce que j'ai compris, personne ne t'en veux vraiment, soit tranquille. A-t-on un autre point à voir ?  
Alice leva la main comme une enfant en se dandinant sur place et sous le silence des autres Edward lui donna la parole.  
\- J'ai vu qu'il allait faire très moche cette année quelque part. Je pense qu'une année loin de Forks nous ferait du bien. Vous en êtes ?  
\- Et où ça ?  
\- Ah non ! Ça c'est secret !  
Habitué aux frasques de sa fille, Carlisle sourit avant de décliner la proposition suivit de Esmée. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de rester ici encore un peu avant de voyager. Jasper se contenta d'hocher de la tête donnant son accord suivit avec entrain par Emmet et un « oui » soufflé de Rosalie.  
Les Cullen étant rodés ils ne posaient pas de questions aux choix d'Alice mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Leah prit la parole en haussant les épaules.  
\- Mon choix dépend de ceux de Jacob, Luna et Seth.  
\- Moi je veux bien venir…  
\- Je suppose que Harry va vouloir y allait. Donc je viens.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé Drago …  
\- Oh, pas à moi Potter …  
\- Potter ?!  
Steven qui jusqu'à présent n'avait décroché un mot, regardait Harry avec de grand yeux ronds.  
\- Potter comme dans Harry Potter ?  
La réaction du jeune homme fit ricaner Drago qui se prit une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.  
\- Ne t'y met pas Malfoy.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Monsieur Potter est connu outre Atlantique …  
Harry allait répondre à la phrase de son amant mais son œil capta une baguette.  
Une baguette tenue par Steven et pointée sur Drago.  
Son Drago.  
Il sauta hors du canapé, laissant le blond y glisser dedans, et, les dents sorties, bondit sur la menace.  
Néanmoins, il ne rencontra que le corps de Bella qui grognait de rage face à lui. Si Harry défendait son amant, Bella défendait son calice et bien qu'elle ne soit ni sorcière ni une combattante elle était prête à tout pour Steven.  
Leurs grognements se mélangeaient alors que les orbes verts du brun tournaient aux rouges et que les traits fins de la demoiselle devenaient durs comme la glace.  
Autours, les personnes présentes n'osaient bouger de peur d'envenimer la chose.  
Chocolat contre Sang.  
Leurs yeux s'accrochaient, leurs corps tendus étaient prêts à sauter sur l'ennemi qui menaçait leurs liens.  
Finalement le Vampire arrêta de grogner en sentant la main du blond derrière lui se glisser sur sa nuque.  
\- Harry, calme-toi. Tu as voulu attaquer son calice. C'est normal qu'elle le protège. Et tu peux comprendre que s'il a associé le nom de Potter au Bien, celui de Malfoy doit faire mauvaise impression à Nightmare.  
Les doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa joue le forçant à bouger la tête vers son amant et ses lèvres furent prises dans un doux baiser alors que l'autre bras le faisait reculer pour l'asseoir sur le fauteuil.  
Bella était resté debout et si elle reprenait peu à peu conscience du présent elle n'en arrêta pas moins de grogner légèrement.  
Finalement, Drago réussit à calmer Harry et Steven força en douceur sa belle à se rasseoir, perdu par ce qu'il lui semblait comprendre. Ce fut Luna au final, qui regardant vers le plafond clarifia la situation en souriant rêveusement.  
\- Les Malfoy ne sont pas connus pour être les gentils en Angleterre. Pourtant Drago est avec nous, enfin, surtout avec Harry. Steven, tu devrais aller rassurer Isabella. Seth ? Je pense que Harry a besoin de toi.  
Sur ces paroles, les personnes se séparèrent peu à peu laissant seulement Seth, Drago, Harry, Renesmée et Jacob.  
Même si la meute avait concéder que leur plus jeune loup puisse nourrir Harry ils avaient posé comme condition qu'un autre loup soit là pour le voir et protéger le fils Clearwater.  
Harry assis sur le fauteuil tapotait sur l'accoudoir en regardant face à lui et Drago le força à le regarder.  
\- Harry, il faut que tu boives.  
\- J'ai déjà bu tout à l'heure.  
\- Oui. Mais ça te calmera.  
\- Je ne suis pas enervé.  
\- Harry.  
Le prénom avait été fermement dit et l'interpellé ne put qu'abdiquer. Il se leva tel un félin et fit s'asseoir Seth à sa place avant de poser ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille et de pencher son visage sur la nuque offerte.  
La veine du Quileute palpitait légèrement sous cette peau chaude et foncé que Harry savait être douce. Il embrassa la zone sensible faisant frissonner le plus jeune et perça l'épiderme lentement afin de faire couler le sang entre ses lèvres carmines.  
Seth sous la morsure gémit doucement en serrant le corps contre lui et le Vampire se força à calmer son « repas » en lui envoyant des vagues de bien-être.  
Le liquide rouge coulant dans sa gorge apaisa l'esprit du Gryffondor en colère et il retira ses crocs ainsi que son visage du cou offert après un assez court instant.  
Ce fut sans réfléchir et en suivant son instinct qu'il posa ses lèvres au goût métallique sur celle entrouverte du jeune loup avant de bondir souplement en arrière après avoir soufflé un « Merci ».  
Une seconde après, Harry n'était plus dans la maison et Seth regardait avec de grands yeux ronds Drago Malfoy sourire, amusé.

oOOoOOo

Harry soupira en croisant le regard noir d'un loup qui le surveillait et il serra légèrement le bras de Drago pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas de sa poigne. Celui-ci leva les yeux aux ciels avant de toquer légèrement sur la porte en bois et de se reculer d'un léger pas sans se soucier des métamorphes dans la forêt.  
Ce fut Sam, les surplombant largement, qui ouvrit la porte et porta son regard sur le brun du duo face à lui.  
\- Que fait-il là ?  
\- Il m'accompagne. Où est Emily ?  
\- Il ne rentre pas.  
\- Et bien, fait sortir ta copine, mais je te préviens elle ne risque pas d'être à l'aise dehors.  
Le loup grogna ce qui fit se tendre Harry qui tira légèrement Drago en arrière. Ce fut Emily qui, poussant son cher et tendre, mit fin à la joute visuelle.  
\- Sam, arrête. Drago, Harry entrez.  
La jeune femme entraina son compagnon qu'elle força à s'asseoir avant d'indiquer un siège à Harry et Drago, ce dernier s'asseyant d'ailleurs sur son amant Vampire pour le rassurer un peu. Emily prit place à côté de Sam après avoir servi aux deux anglais du thé.  
\- Pas d'effet non désiré avec les potions ?  
\- Non, ça me tiraille mais tu m'as dit que c'était normal.  
\- Oui, c'est pour préparer ta peau à la dose de magie que je vais utiliser. Tu as bien pris toutes les doses ?  
\- Matin et soir, je n'ai pas eu d'empêchement et Sam veillait bien là-dessus.  
\- Bien. Alors nous allons commencer.  
Il sortit sa baguette faisant grogner légèrement le Quileute. Harry se crispa à ce son et montra ses crocs au métamorphe avant de se faire rabrouer par son blond.  
\- Excusez-le, il est à cran.  
\- Sa … virée avec Edward n'aurait pas dû le détendre ?  
\- Si, mais cette histoire de calice ne l'aide pas vraiment.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
La jeune indienne semblait vraiment curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ce que sa tribu considérait comme des ennemis et tolérait désormais pour Jacob principalement mais aussi pour Seth et Leah. Face à cette curiosité, non malsaine, Drago décida d'expliquer un peu les choses.  
\- On vous a déjà expliqué que les loups devaient éviter Isabella et Steven en ce moment. Le lien qui les unis est fort et pousse Swan à protéger à tout prix son compagnon de vie. Harry subit le même genre d'instincts, à la différence qu'il a beau me mordre encore et encore cela ne fait pas de moi son calice. Ainsi, si Isabella est accroché à Steven, celui-ci a besoin de sa vampire pour vivre. Le lien est dans les deux sens. Pour Harry, je ne suis pas son calice, le Vampire en lui le sait parfaitement, il éprouve donc le besoin de me protéger et craint à la fois que je ne l'abandonne du jour au lendemain. Ajoutez à cela le léger lien avec Seth ainsi que Edward et celui qui vient de disparaitre avec Luna. Ainsi que le fait qu'il sait qu'il ne doit pas être trop possessif puisque nous ne sommes en aucun cas ses calices. Nous voilà donc avec un cocktail assez explosif.  
\- Et … non rien.  
\- Parle Emily.  
\- Ne serait-il pas mieux que tu sois son calice ?  
Les bras du brun qui s'était refermé sur son amant durant son explication se serrèrent un peu plus et il ferma les yeux en gémissant de douleur sachant très bien la réponse à cette question.  
\- Non. J'apprécie Harry, il le sait. Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie de calice. Harry n'a pas besoin de moi à ce point.  
\- Pourtant, il a l'air de le vouloir.  
En effet, le brun avait ré ouvert les yeux et fixait le visage du Serpentard avec une espèce d'adoration qui aurait déstabilisé n'importe qui à part un Malfoy.  
\- Bien sûr. Un calice est en quelque sorte le rêve absolu de nombres de Vampires. Il lui apporte repas, chaleur, plaisir et amour pour l'éternité.  
\- Je comprends mieux … Merci Drago.  
\- De rien Emilie, je préfère expliquer les choses plutôt que de laisser les gens voir quelques choses de malsain dans la manière d'agir de Harry. Rapproche ta chaise veux-tu ?  
La jeune indienne obéit et Drago posa sa baguette sur la joue de son aîné en se mettant à prononcer des phrases latines à voix basse. L'extrémité du bois brillait légèrement alors que la femme fronçait les sourcils sous la sensation étrange de la magie agissant sur sa peau.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, le quatuor n'avait pas bougé.  
Sam, inquiet et méfiant fixait sa dulcinée qui bien que grimaçant parfois ne se plaignait et ne bougeait pas.  
Harry, le nez dans le cou de Drago respirait lentement en aidant la magie du blond à opérer sur la peau tannée.  
Le regard émeraude analysait chaque grain d'épiderme qu'il voyait et guider doucement le flux magique du blond pour l'aider à mieux refermer les cicatrices.  
Puis, quelques minutes plus tard il leva le bras et le posa sur la baguette de Drago – celle-là même qu'il avait désarmé et donc qui le reconnaissait aussi comme son maître – et le força doucement à arrêter.  
Ereinté par cet acte de magie minutieux, bien que le brun lui avait était d'une grande aide, il se laissa choir un peu plus sur Harry et ferma les yeux en soupirant. L'Alpha attrapa la joue de sa belle avec délicatesse et sourit. La peau n'était pas lisse, mais les cicatrices étaient beaucoup moins visibles qu'avant et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emilie qui souriait aussi.

Ce moment passé, Drago ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.  
\- Bien, nous repasserons dans trois jours, Emilie, continue de boire la potion et surt…  
\- Non.  
Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Harry qui niait de la tête en observant l'indienne.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry, on repassera, on ne va pas arrêter là.  
\- Non, mais tu continueras dans un mois. Elle ne peut pas prendre la potion, c'est dangereux.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi cette potion n'est contre indiqué que dans quelques cas et il est évident que Emilie ne f… Oh ?  
Son regard argenté se tourna vers la Quileute et il cligna des yeux avant de murmurer le prénom de la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur.  
\- Oui Drago ?  
\- Tu … Tu le sais ?  
\- De quoi parles t… Ah ! Oui , oui je le sais.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
Le loup n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être mis de côté surtout pour quelque chose concernant sa compagne et le faisait clairement sentir dans le ton de sa voix.  
Le duo de sorcier se leva et salua la demoiselle sans se soucier de Sam qui demandait encore des explications et qui fut surpris quand Harry posa sa main sur son épaule lui murmurant un « Bonne chance » assez inquiétant faisant rire les deux autres.

oOOoOOo

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on doit monter dans ce … truc ?  
\- Allez Drago, fais pas ton rabat-joie. On ne peut pas transplanner avec tout le monde et c'est une expérience à vivre.  
\- Une expérience ? Une expérience ! Monter dans un machin de ferraille qui vole au-dessus de la mer et qui peut s'arrêtait de fonctionner parce que il n'aurait plus de … de piles d'életrikité ?! Ce n'est pas une expérience, c'est un suicide et je ne comp…  
Sa tirade fut arrêter par les lèvres du Vampire brun se posant sur les siennes avec douceur et il croisa les bras en grommelant dans son coin alors que les dix autres personnes riaient de lui. Drago les haïssait, il les haïssait tous pour se moquer de lui alors qu'il l'avait fait monter dans un engin volant qui risquait de ne plus voler si les réserves étaient épuisée – et quoi qu'en disent les autres, il était possible qu'ils arrivent à court – après lui avoir fait lire des bouquins entiers sur l'éducation des jeunes moldus et tout cela parce qu'ils avaient envie de « changer d'air ».  
Le Vampire brun à ses côtés sourit et lui embrassa le bout des doigts avant de se tourner vers Seth qui les regardait étrangement sans qu'il ne puisse exactement déchiffrer son expression.  
\- Donc Alice, tu disais ?  
\- J'ai reçu les papiers, on est bien tous inscrits. Emmet et Rosalie, Terminale Bac Pro Mécanique. Jasper tu es en Terminale Littéraire. Je suis en Terminale Scientifique. Edward tu es en Première Scientifique option Bio et Leah en option Science de l'Ingénieur. Seth, Harry, Drago, Luna vous êtes en Seconde Générale. Jacob tu es en Seconde Bac Pro Mécanique. Renesmée tu seras en Seconde Bac Pro Restauration. Ça vous va toujours ?  
Les autres hochèrent de la tête en essayant de bien se rappeler tout ce que cela voulait dire, le système français était très différents du système scolaire américain.  
\- Harry lancera un sort sur Drago Luna et lui pour qu'ils aient l'air plus jeune de deux ou trois ans aux yeux des autres ainsi que sur Jacob et à l'inverse Renesmée sera stabilisée à une apparence de quinze ans. De la même manière Jasper et Rosalie sembleront avoir les yeux bleus clairs et Emmet brun.  
A nouveau le groupe hocha de la tête et une hôtesse de l'air vint leur apporter à boire en silence.  
\- Je rappelle les histoires. Jasper et Rosalie Hale, jumeaux, Luna votre demi soeur. Edward et moi sommes cousins et Renesmée et la cadette d'Edward. Jacob, Drago et Harry vous avez le même nom, néanmoins c'est répandu aux Etats Unis. Harry tu as été adopté par le père de Jacob, tu es donc son demi-frère. Drago, tu es né Black. Seth et Leah, ça ne change pas. Harry et Drago vous aurez officiellement un an de plus mais vous avez redoublé pour la langue et pour les programmes. De même Leah tu devrais être en Terminale. Comme Luna sait parler Français par son père, on dira que Jasper, Rosalie et elle ont une mère française. Pour moi, Edward et Renesmée, nous auront passé dix ans de notre jeunesse en France. Drago, tu gardes ton histoire actuelle, ta famille apprend le français depuis toujours. Le permis Français n'est possible qu'à partir de 18 ans, donc Edward a 18 ans mais une maladie lui a fait perdre des années d'étude. Emmet a redoublé. Ils sont donc les deux seuls à pouvoir conduire une voiture. Jasper et Jacob sont à moto.  
Acquiescement collectif, la petite vampire continua en souriant.  
\- On a tous décidé de vivre en France parce que je rêvais de visiter ce pays. Edward et Renesmée ont voulu me suivre. Jasper a décidé de m'accompagner parce que c'est mon chéri. Rosalie et Luna le suive donc Emmet va avec sa fiancée. Leah suit Luna. Seth suit Leah. Jacob vient pour Renesmée et Harry suit son demi-frère. Drago a décidé de venir avec Harry.  
\- Ce n'est pas un peu compliqué ?  
\- Si mais ça embrouille les pistes. Et puis c'est plausible, mes parents étant riches ils nous payent cette année à tous. Bien , questions ?  
Tout le monde nia attendant le reste du récapitulatif.  
\- Comme aucun sort ne peut cacher l'état de Luna, on reste sur le fait que le père est Harry si on est obligés de le dire. Soirée trop arrosée, Luna ne se voit pas avorter. Cela se découvrira, les adultes sont déjà au courant et de toute façon bien que ça ne se voit pas trop Luna est déjà à quatre mois et demi, donc ça se saura tôt ou tard. Et si on reste assez longtemps et que l'enfant à les yeux d'Harry on sera grillé. Edward, à toi.  
\- Bien, maintenant niveau nourriture… Les forêts françaises ne sont pas aussi grandes et peuplées d'animaux que les nôtres. Il faudra donc faire attention. Emmet, pas de grizzly ou d'ours en vue. Ni de puma. Des cerfs principalement et il faudra pas mal se déplacer pour bien répartir les attaques. Drago peut faire venir du sang du monde magique pour nous nourrir, ce qui est un avantage non négligeable. Si jamais on dérape ou qu'on se sent trop en manque notre dernier recourt est Harry. Notre venin ne peut pas le transformer. Néanmoins dans ce cas-là, assurez-vous bien de ne pas sortir sans lunettes de soleil, sa magie est plus aléatoire une fois mordu et il ne pourra pas forcément cacher vos yeux rouges. Et essayez d'appeler Drago ou Seth après. Enfin, on ne devrait pas en arriver à ce genre d'extrémité.  
Le silence s'installa après sa dernière phrase, tous réfléchissant à l'année qu'ils allaient vivre. Comme une année suspendu dans le temps. Une année après laquelle Rosalie et Emmet ouvrirait un garage à Seattle avec surement l'aide de Jacob suivit de Renesmée et peut être Bella et Steven. Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de retrouver leurs parents et d'ouvrir une bibliothèque à Forks. Edward de son côté ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait après cette année-là, il fallait attendre de voir si sa douleur s'apaisait. Néanmoins, les cinq vampires comptaient bien profiter de cette année où ils pourraient se mêler aux humains grâce à la magie. Juste une année. En effet, Drago avait décidé qu'après cette année il prendrait en main la fortune Malfoy et redorerait le blason de l'ancienne famille. Harry avait décidé de le suivre pour être avec lui mais aussi reprendre son statut de lord Black-Potter, il avait une éternité devant lui mais cet héritage était celui de sa famille et il devait en prendre soin, de plus, il lui fallait trouver un endroit stable pour sa fille à naître. Luna quant à elle voulait voyager, partir à la recherche de créatures magique et Leah n'avait rien dit mais tous savaient qu'elle suivrait, peut être Seth aussi, il ne savait pas trop.  
En un an tout pouvait changer, néanmoins.  
Alors, ils comptaient vraiment profiter.  
Déguster la vie jusqu'à la lie.

oOOoOOo

Harry rit en sentant les doigts de Drago essayaient d'aplatir ses cheveux indomptables et se saisit doucement du poignet pour l'attirer à ses lèvres et l'embrasser délicatement.  
\- Laisse tomber.  
\- Cette coiffure est impossible, on dirait que tu sors d'une nuit de débauche.  
\- Hum ? N'est-ce pas le cas ? Une douce nuit de débauche contre un corps délicieux ?  
Le blond frissonna en sentant le souffle contre le creux de son cou et le petit coup de langue qui suivit. Il se cambra instinctivement pour rapprocher son corps de celui de l'ancien Gryffondor et murmura, haletant presque :  
\- C'est fou comme tu peux être accro au sexe Potter.  
\- Je n'y peux rien, tu me rends fou…  
Les lèvres remontèrent le long de la nuque tout en déposant de légers baisers jusqu'à atteindre la bouche du dernier des Malfoy et la revendiquer avec passion.  
Néanmoins un toussotement les interrompit et ils tournèrent tous deux un regard agacé vers Seth qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, rouge de gêne et les yeux regardant le sol.  
\- Désolé les gars, mais Alice m'a dit de venir vous chercher…  
\- Pas de problème Seth. On en aurait eu pour des heures  
\- Des heures ? Tu te sur estime Potter ?  
\- Vraiment ?  
Il lança un sourire taquin suivit d'un regard enjôleur à son ami avant de quitter la pièce sous l'œil désespéré de celui-ci et l'air on ne peut plus gêné du loup.

oOOoOOo

Si ils voulaient passer inaperçus c'était raté.  
Bien qu'ayant convaincu les vampires qu'arriver en décapotables n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen de vivre parmi les humains normaux, il n'avait pourtant pas réussi à leurs faire changer d'avis sur le fait d'arriver tous ensemble.  
Ainsi, lorsque les deux voitures – plutôt agréables aux regards tout de même – suivies de deux motos – gros cylindré- se garèrent en même temps sur le parking du lycée et qu'en sortirent douze nouveaux venus, qu'on avait jamais vu dans le coin, un silence étrange s'installa sur le parking.  
Emmet enleva son casque avant de prendre celui de sa belle tandis que Jacob aidait Nessie à descendre de l'engin. Au même moment, Jasper ouvrait la porte à sa dulcinée et Leah et Luna sortait par l'arrière. De la deuxième voiture, Harry bondit presque sous les rires de Seth, le petit sourire d'Edward et la levée au ciel des yeux de Drago.  
Le brun s'arrêta de faire le pitre en voyant tous les regards rivés sur eux et ferma ses orbes émeraude priant pour que ça ne soit pas comme à Poudlard.  
Le groupe de vampire avança ensuite faisant comme si de rien n'était, la force de l'habitude, et les autres durent suivre le mouvement.

oOOoOOo

Harry passa la porte de sa salle en saluant le professeur et partit s'asseoir près de la fenêtre suivi par Luna qui prit place à côté de lui tandis que Seth et Drago s'asseyaient derrière.  
Les autres élèves de seconde prirent place en fonction des affinités crées pour la plupart au collège même s'ils étaient eux tout aussi nouveau que les quatre anglophones.  
Le professeur entra alors derrière le dernier élève et sourit à tout le monde avant d'attaquer.  
 _\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Monsieur Desèvre, votre professeur principal et aussi votre professeur d'histoire. Je vous demanderais à tous de remplir la feuille qui est posée devant vous et de me la rendre demain. Mais avant j'aimerais savoir qui sont Drago et Harry Black, Luna Lovegood et Seth Clearwater.  
_ Les quatre concernés levèrent doucement la main et Harry grommela contre les enseignants quand celui-ci les fit se lever et venir devant les autres sous les yeux curieux. Luna, tête en l'air et rêveuse ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était centre d'attention à la différence de Seth qui malgré sa carrure semblait tout petit et gêné. Drago affichait son masque froid de Malfoy pour faire face à tous ces regard alors que Harry souriait légèrement, blasé d'être une nouvelle fois mis en avant.  
 _\- Que vous le sachiez ou pas, le lycée accueille cette année douze étudiants anglophones et le directeur a fait le choix de les mettre tous les quatre dans la même seconde, j'attends donc de tout le monde ici d'essayer de les aider à comprendre notre système et à s'intégrer s'ils le souhaitent. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.  
_

oOOoOOo

\- Quatre heures ! Quatre heures pour nous donner un emploi du temps, nous expliquer quatre salles et nous donner des cartes en plastiques pour manger ! Heureusement qu'ils ne font pas ça à Poudlard, Severus nous aurait fait bouillir dans ses chaudrons avant la fin !  
Harry éclata de rire en écoutant les jérémiades de son camarade mais ne put s'empêcher d'approuver en se disant qu'à onze ans ils étaient beaucoup plus autonome que des secondes de seize ans. Il tapota l'épaule de Drago pour lui montrer son empathie et murmura les yeux rieurs :  
\- Il vous chouchoutait trop pour ça.  
\- Evidemment ! Nous étions les « méchants » de l'histoire et ce même à onze ans ! Il fallait bien quelque chose pour compenser et nous prouver qu'on avait un peu de valeur aux yeux de quelqu'un.  
\- Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça …  
\- L'histoire est écrit par les vainqueurs …  
Harry perdit son sourire et soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il pivota pour jeter un coup d'œil à Seth qui essayait de comprendre l'anglais approximatif de trois françaises.  
\- J'essaierais de faire en sorte que le temps n'efface pas les personnes de l'ombre…  
\- Tu en a déjà fait beaucoup pour Severus.  
\- Je lui devais. Toutefois, il n'est pas le seul. D'autres ont été oubliés… même si ça me prend trente ans je réunirais toutes les vies des personnes ayant participé à la guerre, bon ou mauvais, pour écrire tous les tenants.  
\- Tu te lances dans un sacré Projet Potter…  
\- J'ai le temps. C'est bien la seule chose dont je ne manquerais jamais.  
Ses yeux verts glissèrent le long du visage de Drago.  
Dans deux orbes argentés brillantes qui le fixaient.  
Le temps ne lui manquerait pas.  
Jamais.  
Mais pas Drago.  
Drago allait vieillir.  
Petit à petit…  
Puis disparaître.  
Le temps ne lui manquerait pas.  
Mais Drago, si.

oOOoOOo

\- Je suis crevé !  
\- Comme si tu pouvais vraiment être fatiguée Alice …  
\- Oh, mais je le peux ! Je vois plein de futurs différents depuis ce matin.  
\- Parle pour toi, tu n'es pas dans l'esprit d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones qui voient les anglophones comme des sucreries, même Jessica n'était pas excité à ce point-là !  
Alice éclata d'un rire cristallin à la remarque de son frère qui fit sourire les autres personnes même si elles ne comprenaient pas la référence à « Jessica ».  
La petite vampire sauta sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser et regarder ses yeux.  
\- Je ne m'y ferais pas facilement, mais ça te va vraiment bien !  
Rosalie qui passait la porte au bras de son chéri ne put qu'acquiescer en voyant son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui avait pris place sur un des canapés du salon.  
\- Tu vas nous l'enlever et le remettre tous les matins ?  
\- Non, ce serait trop compliqué et fatiguant. Et puis comme ça vous pouvez sortir à tout moment sans forcément me prévenir.  
L'ancien Serpentard vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en posant sa main au niveau du cœur du brun qui souriait attendrit.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je vais bien.  
\- Ne pousse pas ta magie trop loin.  
\- Je fais attention. Promis.  
\- Hum…  
\- Bon les amoureux, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir ?  
\- Qui cuisine ?  
\- Seth et moi.  
\- Je mangerais bien un gratin.  
\- Va pour le gratin !

oOOoOOo

\- Arry ? Drago ?  
Les deux garçons relevèrent leurs têtes du bouquin de mathématiques et tandis que le blond reculait son corps pour étendre les jambes et regarder la brune aux yeux noisettes devant lui avec un regard glacial, Harry offrait un sourire bienveillant à l'inconnue la poussant à continuer.  
\- Moi et mes amies, vous mangez avec nous ?  
\- _Tu peux le dire en français  
_ Le visage de la demoiselle s'illumina en comprenant qu'elle pouvait s'expliquer dans sa langue et elle reprit beaucoup moins hésitante.  
\- _On aimerait savoir si ça vous tente de venir manger avec nous ce midi. Avec Luna et Seth s'ils veulent aussi évidemment.  
\- Avec plaisir Lucie, on finit cette question et on arrive._  
La demoiselle s'éloigna pour rejoindre les trois autres filles dans un coin de la bibliothèque et le brun remarqua le regard étonné de son ami.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Tu parles aussi bien français depuis quand ?  
\- J'ai appris avec Seth quand tu apprenais les bases de l'éducation moldue. J'apprends plus vite de par ma nature.  
\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté ?  
\- Parce qu'on ne se mêlera jamais aux autres si on mange tous ensemble à chaque fois.  
\- Et comment on va faire pour faire disparaitre la nourriture du plateau des autres ?  
\- On se débrouillera.  
\- Si tu le dis. Allez, finissons ce truc.

oOOoOOo

\- Tu peux me passer le pichet s'il te plait Marie ?  
\- _Excuse moi ?  
\- Le pichet s'il te plait.  
\- Oh, oui, oui. Tiens.  
_Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Luna qui discutait avec Seth, Lucie et Audrey dans un anglais plus ou moins bon tandis que Drago avait entamé une conversation sur l'histoire de France avec Natasha qui semblait on ne peut plus heureuse de partager son savoir sur les rois francs. Il tourna son regard en sentant l'odeur d'Edward et Leah à l'entrée de la pièce et sourit en remarquant qu'eux aussi semblaient avoir trouvé des camarades de classes. Son sourire intrigua surement Drago qui tourna à son tour son visage vers les arrivants, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Marie.  
 _\- Ils sont avec vous non ? Le grand aux cheveux cuivrés et l'indienne.  
\- Edward et Leah.  
\- Lucie ! Regarde !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Olivier !  
_Marie semblait désigner vaguement du menton une des personnes accompagnant Edward et Leah.  
Un jeune homme d'environs dix-sept ans, les cheveux châtains ondulés et de grands yeux bleus. Ce jeune homme, Olivier, avait sa main posé sur l'épaule de Edward qui riait avec entrain.  
- _Ooo-h Olivier s'est trouvé une nouvelle cible ?  
\- Une nouvelle cible ? Olivier ?  
_Les quatre filles avaient des étoiles plein les yeux et ce fut Natasha qui daigna renseigner les anglophones qui étaient quelque peu perdus.  
\- _Votre ami, il ne pourrait pas par hasard être attiré par les garçons ? Parce que Olivier, Terriel de son nom, semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui.  
\- _Edward ? Gay ?  
Seth qui avait juste compris les mots de Harry se tourna brusquement vers le vampire et son camarade tactile en clignant des yeux.  
\- Edward ? Si tôt après Bella ?  
\- _Bella ? Qui est-ce ?  
\- Edward vient de rompre avec sa petite amie. Il y tenait beaucoup.  
\- Tu oublies de dire qu'il n'est jusqu'à preuve du contraire pas gay. A part Bella, il n'a certes eu personne d'autre, mais je le vois mal embrasser un garçon.  
_\- Pourtant, il a bien embrassé Harry.  
La phrase de Luna créa une drôle de réaction. Les quatre filles se tournèrent vers le brun qui rougit en essayant de détourner son regard tandis que Seth écarquillaient les yeux en lâchant :  
\- Ma parole. Tu embrasses toutes les personnes que tu … croises ?  
Les sorciers entendirent clairement le verbe « mordre » à l'hésitation de Seth et l'ancien Gryffondor ne put que faire un pauvre sourire alors que Drago souriait d'un air un peu narquois. Ce fut Audrey qui, la moins hébétée de toutes, parla, un peu hésitante :  
\- Euh …. Arry , tu … tu as embrassé … Edward ?  
\- Ben … l'ambiance s'y prêtait bien.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- _Vas-y Harry, dis-nous comment tu as embrassé ce cher Edward !  
\- Pas toi !  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- _Jaloux !  
\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.  
Les yeux argentés lançaient des éclairs vers le brun qui avait repris de la contenance et qui souriait heureux de mettre lui aussi mal à l'aise son ancien ennemi.  
\- _Harry ? Drago ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi Drago serait-il jaloux ? Vous … vous sortez ensemble ?  
\- _Non !  
La réponse nette fit se renfrogner le Vampire qui croisa les bras énervé.  
\- Ah oui ? Alors on est quoi Drago ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas à avoir cette discussion ici. On en a d'ailleurs déjà parlé. Je refuse d'être ton … compagnon.  
\- Je ne te demande pas d'être mon compagnon. Je te demande pourquoi tu rejettes le fait qu'on sorte ensemble.  
\- Parce qu'on ne sort pas ensemble !  
\- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-on ? On dort ensemble, on fait des activités ensemble, on couche ensemble !  
\- Uniquement parce que tu ne sais pas te tenir !  
La phrase hargneuse que Harry s'apprêtait à répondre resta coincée dans sa gorge et il fixa Drago choqué par sa réplique. Il se leva brusquement et prit son plateau ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Drago et Seth pu clairement voir ses poings blanchir alors qu'ils se resserraient sur le plateau.  
\- Je ne sais pas me tenir ? Bien, alors afin de maintenir MES pulsions, je vais m'éloigner de toi.  
Il se tourna et fila hors de la pièce laissant un grand blanc sur la table.  
Drago figé repris sa respiration avant de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de Edward, un peu plus loin.  
Ce fut Luna finalement qui rompit le silence en se tournant vers Lucie.  
\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Frédéric irait bien avec Emmanuel ?  
Seth en voyant l'air renfermé du blond tenta de s'immiscer dans la conversation des filles.

oOOoOOo

L'après-midi, Harry ne se présenta pas.  
Le lendemain non plus.  
Le surlendemain fut aussi vide de la présence d'Harry.

oOOoOOo

Drago assis sur une chaise longue de la terrasse regardait les étoiles peu concentré sur celle-ci.  
Un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit tourner le visage et lever les yeux vers Edward qui lui sourit légèrement.  
\- Que veux-tu Cullen ?  
\- Il va revenir tu sais ?  
\- Bien sûr. Il ne peut pas se passer de moi.  
Le vampire soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter le mot couple ?  
\- Parce que on en est pas un.  
\- Drago … Vous dormez ensemble, vous couchez ensemble, vous vous embrassez au détour d'un couloir et vous vous câlinez sur le canapé. J'appelle ça un couple.  
\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi Cullen.  
\- Certes, mais je vous apprécie toi et Harry et cette situation vous fait du mal à tous les deux.  
\- Quand sais-tu ?  
\- Tu peux peut-être cacher tes pensées mais pas tes sentiments à Jasper.  
Le blond se renfrogna en croisant les bras et le silence pesa entre eux durant quelques minutes. Finalement, le sorcier passa sa main dans ses cheveux et parla à voix basse, comme si il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à Edward toujours debout à ses côtés.  
\- Je sais que nous sommes un couple. Aux yeux des autres… Et je sais que si nous n'avions pas rencontré d'autres vampires j'aurais pu en venir à nous considérer ainsi. Mais, Harry n'a pas besoin de moi…  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'Harry. Je l'apprécie vraiment. J'aime passer du temps avec lui et ce malgré notre passé commun. Mais je ne veux pas vivre éternellement. Et une vie avec Harry m'offrirait ça. Je ne rêve pas d'immortalité. Au contraire, cela m'effraie presque. Je suppose que Harry t'a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait à tout prix l'immortalité et ça l'a mené à la folie. J'ai appris à craindre ce souhait.  
\- Pourtant quand tu as accepté qu' Harry boive ton sang, ce n'est pas un peu dire que tu veux être son calice ?  
\- Non. Il y a de grande différence entre nourrir un vampire et être son calice. J'aurais pu le devenir, beaucoup de choses aurait pu être différentes si on avait atterrit là où on devait atterrir. Mais c'est ainsi.  
\- Tu as dit cela à Harry ?  
\- Bien sûr. J'ai mis les choses à plat avec lui dès le début. Mais son côté Vampire ne l'entend pas toujours de la même oreille.  
\- Tu crois que si Harry s'énerve c'est uniquement son côté Vampirique ?  
\- Non, mais ça m'arrangerait d'une certaine manière. Je sais qu'il tient à moi, et je tiens à lui.  
\- Si je comprends bien, tu t'es préparé à votre séparation et pour cela tu ne veux pas trop t'attacher.  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Dans un an je rentrerais en Angleterre pour redorer le nom de ma famille, Harry prendra son boulot de Lord et aura un enfant à charge. On s'éloignera petit à petit et finalement on trouvera chacun quelqu'un de notre côté.  
\- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que sans nous … sans notre rencontre cela aurait été différent ?  
\- Oui. Vous n'aidez pas que Harry par votre présence. Je vous dois beaucoup aussi. Je pense que sans vous on se serait accroché l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se noyer dans nos souvenirs et notre peine.  
\- Merci de t'être ouvert Drago…  
\- Oui … Merci.  
La voix les fit se retourner brusquement vers le bout de la terrasse d'où le brun les regardait en silence les yeux rouges sang brillant à la lumière de la lune. Edward en le voyant hocha de la tête avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, ou plutôt villa au vue des neuf chambres et de la taille de la bâtisse.  
Le blond se redressa et regarda son amant avec un œil mauvais et le visage fermé.  
\- Tiens, Potter.  
\- Drago …  
\- Tu as fini de fuir ou tu viens juste te nourrir avant de repartir ?  
Le Vampire avança avant de s'asseoir sur le bout du transat et sourire à l'ancien Serpentard qui ne bougea pas.  
\- Je suis désolé Drago. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je ne te demande pas de devenir mon calice ou bien de m'épouser. J'ai juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu rejettes le fait qu'on puisse être un couple.  
\- Et je suppose que tu as écouté la conversation ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors… je comprends ton point de vue. Je partage tes sentiments quand tu dis que les Cullen nous apportent beaucoup. Je n'ai aucuns soucis à saisir pourquoi l'immortalité t'effraie. Je pense que je vais me faire à l'idée que après cette année on va petit à petit s'éloigner pour devenir des amis. Je souhaite juste que l'on puisse être un couple un an.  
\- Non. Non Harry. Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt faire l'inverse. Parce qu'une année hors du temps serait trop douloureuse à la fin.  
\- On se sépare ?  
\- On n'a jamais été ensemble.  
\- Tu m'as compris.  
\- Oui. Et non. Si tu t'en sens capable, on continue comme maintenant.  
\- J'ai donc toujours le droit de te voler des baisers ?  
\- Si tu ne tournes pas Poufsouffle.  
\- De te prendre sur mes genoux.  
\- Uniquement dans cette maison et jamais si je suis contre.  
\- De te murmurer des mots doux.  
\- ça c'est Poufsouffle.  
\- De te faire sauvagement l'amour dans tous les recoins que je trouve ?  
Le blond posa son regard argenté amusé sur le sourire taquin de vampire aux yeux sanguins et il se redressa pour poser sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci.  
\- Toujours aussi pervers.  
\- Je suis un Vampire. Alors ?  
\- Sois sauvage Potter.

oOOoOOo

\- Parce que le sport est obligatoire ?  
\- Bien sûr Drago, l'éducation des moldus implique des heures de sport obligatoires par semaine. J'ai à l'inverse toujours trouver ça bizarre à Poudlard, parce qu'à part les joueurs de Quidditch les autres ne se bougent pas …  
\- _De quoi parlez-vous ?  
_ Harry tourna son visage vers celui curieux de Natasha et lui offrit un sourire tranquille sans enlever sa main du genou de Drago qu'il caressait chastement.  
Toute la classe était assise devant la porte principale et attendait que les premières S sortent du gymnase.  
\- _De l'éducation dans notre ancienne école.  
\- C'était différent ?  
\- Oui assez …  
_Sa phrase fut interrompue par le bruit grinçant d'une porte s'ouvrant et ils levèrent tous les trois la tête pour voir une furie brune sauter sur Seth qui somnolait assis entre d'autres élèves. Leah encore en tenue de sport agressait joyeusement son cadet sous les rires des autres élèves. Les élèves de la première S finirent par sortir tour à tour et les deux derniers furent Edward et son ami Olivier. Ils se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers Harry et Drago ainsi que la bande de fille et le français salua chaleureusement tout le monde tandis qu'Edward leur adressait un hochement de tête poli avant de se tourner vers les deux sorciers.  
\- Je pensais rester un peu avec Olivier et les gars de ma classe après les cours. Je sais que je suis censé vous ramener à la maison…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, on se débrouillera.  
Harry fit un clin d'œil à son aîné sachant qu'il pourrait rentrer en courant avec Drago sur son dos si nécessaire. Néanmoins, alors qu'il pensait qu'Edward et ses camarades allaient partir plus loin, il vit une main glisser sur l'épaule du vampire et croisa le regard bleu clair rieur du jeune homme nommé Olivier.  
\- Hey Ed'. Tu peux leur dire de venir avec nous tu sais. On va juste allait bosser dans une salle qu'on a réservé.  
Le jeune homme au large sourire s'était exprimé dans un anglais quasi-parfait avec un petit accent français qui pouvait presque passer inaperçu. Ses yeux fixaient le visage d'Harry attendant sa réponse et son visage était orné d'un petit sourire en coin comme si il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.  
Le brun, surpris de son intervention tourna son regard vers Drago et lui demanda silencieusement sa réponse, acceptant son choix comme la décision.  
\- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon on a aussi du travail. Autant le faire ici.  
\- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure !  
Et les derniers première S trainant partirent vers leur prochain cour sous les sourires amusées des quatre amies des anglophones qui passèrent leur deux heures de sport à chuchoter ensemble au détour d'une passe ou sur le banc de touche.

oOOoOOo

\- Et que penses-tu de celle-là ?  
\- Alice, on a dit qu'on voulait passer inaperçu. Tu ne peux pas mettre une robe comme ça à une fête d'un camarade !  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que ça ne s'appelle pas passer inaperçu que de s'habiller d'une robe à 600 dollars juste pour une soirée entre amis assis sur des canapés autours d'une table basse. Et puis, je te signale que Jasper ne vient pas et que la salle sera pleine d'adolescents donc ne pousse pas sa jalousie trop loin.  
La demoiselle éclata de rire avant de tirer la langue à son frère qui était allongé sur le canapé la tête sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse lui montrer son magazine de mode. Ils tournèrent la tête de manière synchrone vers la porte vitrée et virent le corps souple de Harry tomber au sol puis attraper Drago qui venait surement de sauter d'un balais volant.  
Ils ne loupèrent pas non plus le baiser langoureux qu'ils échangèrent comme si ils étaient seuls au monde et si un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Alice, Edward fronça les sourcils en demandant :  
-Je croyais qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils essaieraient de s'éloigner.  
\- Faut croire qu'ils n'y arrivent pas.  
\- Ils sont étranges …  
\- Non, différents des adolescents qu'on a croisés jusqu'à présent mais pas en mal …  
\- Hum …  
\- Vous parlez de nous ?  
Harry poussa la porte vitrée et embrassa Drago sur la joue avant de faire un clin d'œil à Alice.  
\- Alors cette tenue ?  
\- Rien, les adolescents français n'ont pas le même genre de fêtes que nous.  
\- Evidemment que non Alice, tout est grandiose avec toi !  
\- Tu as décidé si tu venais Harry ?  
Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui marchait vers la cuisine avant de regarder à nouveau Edward.  
\- Je crois que oui. Je dois répondre à Olivier demain, je vais lui demander si Drago peut venir au cas où mais si il dit non, j'irai quand même.  
\- Demande lui avec des grand yeux plein de larmes il dira oui !  
Harry éclata de rire avant de jeter un coussin sur Alice qui l'évita tout en bondissant sur le brun.

oOOoOOo

\- Tu sais Drago c'est une soirée entre amis.  
\- Où on est les deux seuls secondes à être invités, non, où tu es le seul seconde à être invité.  
\- Non il y a d'autres personnes !  
\- Qui sont en couple avec des Premières ou Alice parce qu'elle s'entend super bien avec Sarah. Allez, tourne toi.  
Harry obéit en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Drago boutonnait correctement sa chemise en maugréant contre les gryffondor qui ne savent pas s'habiller.  
\- Les garçons vous êtes prêts ?  
Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard se tournèrent vers Alice qui avait ouvert la porte et qui les attendait dans un jean noir moulant et une jolie tunique verte claire assortie à ses talons.  
\- A l'instant Alice.  
\- On y va avec la voiture de Edward.  
\- D'accord.

oOOoOOo

Harry sortit de la voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à la maison. Le quartier qui avait un petit air de little whining était rempli de voiture de toute part et une musique de fête provenait du jardin d'une maison un peu plus loin. Galamment le brun aida Alice à sortir et ils marchèrent tous les quatre vers la maison du camarade au deux Cullen. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sonner la porte s'ouvrit sur Sarah qui les salua d'une bise toute française avant de les inviter à entrer.  
La maison, bien que largement plus petite que la leur était chaleureuse et les autres étaient assis autour de la table basse du salon à moitié sur le sol et à moitié sur les autres sièges que Sarah avait dû ramener de toute la maison.  
Edward posa le pack de bière sur la table alors qu'un gars lui ébouriffait ses cheveux « trop bien coiffé pour être normal ».  
Drago éclata de rire avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil que Sarah lui tendait tandis que Alice et Harry et se laissait tomber souplement entre un canapé et un fauteuil déjà pris.  
Harry souriant fit vaguement un tour de table des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur Olivier qui un verre à la main le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé et qui leva son verre pour le saluer.

oOOoOOo

Harry éclata de rire en observant Thomas et Maxime se battre pour une chips alors que leurs verres se renversaient sur eux et sur Patricia. Il attrapa le bras de Sarah qui circulait pour sortir dehors avec deux bouteilles à la main et lui demanda les toilettes.  
Après avoir eu son indication il jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago qui était assis sur une couverture dehors en train de parler avec Alice, Samuel et sa petite copine de Bac Pro gestion dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom, puis grimpa à l'étage.  
Un peu perdu dans ses pensées il sentit la présence au dernier moment mais eu quand même le réflexe de saisir par le bras et de plaquer contre le mur la personne qui avait voulu le toucher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur le regard bleu amusé de Olivier.  
\- Beau réflexe Black.  
Il recula d'un pas en lâchant les bras de l'autre et l'observa en silence ne sachant trop que dire. Quand Olivier lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la chambre et le plaquer doucement contre le mur il ne réagit pas non plus ne comprenant pas tout, son esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool qui à la différence de Alice ou Edward pouvait le rendre ivre bien qu'à moindre mesure.  
La main chaude du garçon de première se posa sur sa joue et il reporta son attention sur le camarade d'Edward qui l'avait invité.  
\- Répond moi franchement Harry, tu sors avec Drago ?  
Le brun se mordit la lèvre en niant se demandant si les sous-entendus de son ami blond étaient en fait fondés et non juste quelque chose pour l'embêter.  
\- Et tu es gay.  
La phrase n'avait pas le ton d'une question mais Harry ouvrit quand même la bouche pour y répondre après avoir laissé échapper un léger sourire.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Je me moque du sexe de la personne et puis de t…  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres chaudes se posaient sur les siennes dans un baiser aux senteurs d'alcool et d'excitation et le brun remercia le ciel d'avoir bu le sang de Seth avant de partir en soirée. Ses bras se levèrent pour attraper les épaules de Olivier et le faire reculer légèrement mais alors qu'il souhaitait parler, le regard plein de désir du garçon châtain le cloua sur place.  
\- Harry…  
Sa bouche fut à nouveau saisit avec délicatesse et cette fois ci il répondit légèrement tout en essayant de garder son esprit cohérent. Le baiser fut plus léger et Olivier laissa sa main sur la joue de Harry en se reculant.  
\- Je pense que tu devines mes intentions. Tu me plais Harry.  
\- Je …  
\- Répond moi franchement si tu ne veux pas ou si tu préfères rester seul ou continuer ta relation ambiguë avec Drago , mais si jamais j'ai une chance laisse la moi.  
Le brun hocha de la tête distraitement avant de s'humidifier les lèvres et de répondre la voix hésitante.  
\- Je … est ce que je peux … y réfléchir ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui. Mais tu sais ce que je souhaite maintenant.  
Le brun hocha de la tête vaguement et Olivier lui sourit avant de se reculer et de laisser un Harry au cœur battant dans la pièce.

oOOoOOo

Drago se pelotonna un peu plus contre le torse de Harry en serrant autours de lui les couvertures. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller dormir, mais le brun avait demandé aux autres de se réunir et il semblait assez anxieux pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.  
\- On est tous là Harry.  
\- Oui … je sais.  
Le brun se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard à sa nouvelle famille assise un peu partout dans le salon.  
\- Je … Vous voyez qui est Olivier, le camarade de Edward et Leah. Alice en a déjà parlé.  
Une Alice qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les autres hochaient de la tête et qui se frottait presque les mains du futur qu'elle voyait.  
\- Il… Il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui.  
Drago, appuyé sur son torse s'avança précipitamment pour le regarder avec des yeux grand ouverts malgré la fatigue qu'il pouvait ressentir et alors que le brun s'attendait à se faire sermonner et que son cœur s'arrêtait presque, l'ancien Serpentard fit un léger sourire mi attendri mi amusé.  
\- Tu vois, j'avais raison.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas.  
\- Idiot.  
\- Et tu nous demandes notre avis Harry ?  
\- Oui Rosalie, sortir avec lui peut tous vous mettre en danger, il n'y a pas que moi dans la balance.  
\- J'en connais un qui n'a pas trop réfléchi à ça.  
L'accusation, clairement lancée fit relever la tête d'Edward qui grogna contre sa sœur alors que Renesmée tentait de l'apaiser en lui caressant doucement la main.  
\- Rose, on n'est pas là pour juger Edward. Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul mec.  
\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme Emmet mais je suis d'accord.  
\- Je suis aussi d'accord, Jas'.  
\- Tant que ça ne met pas Luna en danger, ça me va.  
\- Les nargoles n'ont pas l'air de s'y opposer.  
Harry écouta en silence avant de poser son regard tour à tour sur Rosalie, Alice, Edward et Renesmée qui n'avait pas parlé.  
\- Rosalie ?  
\- On a bien accepté Bella. Et je suis sûre que tu garderas mieux le secret qu'Edward qui a tenu deux mois, tu comptes bien garder le secret ?  
\- Evidemment Rose, on verra comment ça évolue. Renesmée.  
\- Moi je n'ai rien à dire, et puis il est plutôt mignon !  
\- Ew !  
La plus jeune du groupe éclata de rire avant d'embrasser son compagnon sur le nez qui grommela contre les fillettes trop matures. Harry se détourna de la scène attendrissante pour poser son regard sur Alice qui était assise sur les genoux de son mari hochant de la tête avec un large sourire, puis il posa ses yeux émeraude sur le visage d'Edward qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot attendant sa réaction.  
Celui-ci le regardait avec ses yeux dorés, sans sourciller, sans respirer et Harry manqua un battement puis s'humidifia les lèvres. Ils restèrent sans bouger une bonne minute avant qu'Edward ne finisse par sourire, dire un léger oui et se lever pour sortir. Harry se leva à son tour, salua les autres et amena Drago jusqu'à leur chambre où il se coucha avec lui.

oOOoOOo

\- _Tu peux me passer ta feuille de cours Lucie que je vérifie un truc ?  
\- Oui, tiens. Seth tu mets de l'ancre sur ton pantalon. _  
L'indien sursauta en jurant sous les rires amusés des quatre filles et de Harry et Drago.  
\- Quelle idée aussi de travailler dans l'herbe.  
\- Ne te plains pas Clearwater.  
\- Hum.  
\- _Harry tu as répondu quoi à la 5b ?  
\- De mémoire il me semble avoir mis que c'était la hauteur qui importait.  
\- Oui, je pense aussi. Drago ?  
\- J'en suis à la 4c.  
\- Audrey réveille toi. _  
Claquant des doigts sous le nez de la blonde Natasha éclata de rire en voyant son air un peu perdu et lui tapota la joue d'un air amusé.  
 _\- Que regardes-tu comme ça ?  
\- Paul et Olivier qui marche vers ici._  
Au deuxième prénom Harry se redressa faisant crier d'indignation Marie qui se servait de son ventre comme repose livre. Ses deux émeraudes se posèrent sur le jeune homme dont il sentit l'odeur et il se releva en s'excusant mille fois auprès de son amie puis s'épousseta.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?  
_ Drago qui avait levé les yeux de son devoir de physique rit légèrement avant de pointer de la main le brun qui semblait un peu hésitant.  
\- _Regardez. Ça va vous plaire mesdemoiselles.  
_ Harry sans se soucier de l'air intrigué des demoiselles derrière lui avança jusqu'au duo et salua Paul d'une poignée de main avant de tourner ses yeux pétillants sur Olivier qui le fixait avec son habituel sourire amusé. Son ami les laissa tout deux pour aller s'asseoir parmi les filles qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment tandis que Harry restait planté face à Olivier. Ce fut finalement celui-ci qui prit la parole l'air un peu moins serein que d'habitude.  
\- Tu as réfléchi alors ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ah … Et ?  
Le brun inspira un coup avant de poser sa main sur la nuque du châtain et de glisser ses doigts dans les fins cheveux de la base de celle-ci. Il n'avait pas vraiment était celui qui lançait la relation durant le passé, à part pour Cho –ce qui avait été une catastrophe – Ginny s'était lancée en premier et c'était son instinct de Vampire qui l'avait poussé vers Luna et Drago.  
Se dressant sur ses pieds il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis en faisant appel au légendaire courage de sa Maison et se serra contre le corps chaud quand il sentit son baiser être rendu et une main sur ses reins.  
Puis aussi doucement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser s'arrêta et Harry recula d'un pas avant de dire en se léchant les lèvres inconsciemment.  
\- Je préfère te prévenir que je cache mille et un secret et que j'aimerais que tu ne tentes pas de les découvrir ou du moins pas comme si ta vie en dépendait. Je suis assez possessif, jaloux et tactile. Et je risque de câliner un peu trop Drago par la force de l'habitude. Mais si tu veux nous laisser une chance je vais faire tout mon possible de mon côté.  
Les joues rougies et le regard posé sur ses mains, Harry du bien se résoudre à lever les yeux puisque son interlocuteur ne répondait pas et il eut pour toute réponse un baiser passionné alors que ses amis un peu plus loin applaudissaient en riant.

oOOoOOo

Harry, allongé et la tête posée sur les cuisses de Olivier alors que celui-ci lisait un livre pour le cours de français, jeta un nouveau regard un peu plus loin sur Drago qui discutait avec Audrey. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et il posa son regard sur les yeux bleus de son petit-ami qui avait abandonné son livre et l'observait. Lui faisant un sourire d'excuse le brun se força à reposer son attention sur sa feuille de cours mais en vain puisque son visage pivota à nouveau légèrement vers le blond aux yeux-bleu argenté qui riait d'une blague de Marie sur les aveugles. Du regard il détailla la silhouette de son ancien camarade de Poudlard et sourit d'un air attendri en voyant que celui-ci avait suivi son conseil de mettre sa chemise bleu claire sous sa veste. Ses pupilles dérivèrent sur Seth qui jouait à un jeu de carte avec Marie dans un français approximatif et le gout délicieux de son sang lui revint en mémoire le faisant presque saliver. Le rire de Luna capta son attention et il bougea un peu plus pour pouvoir la voir, assise avec le groupe entre les jambes de Leah et essayant d'expliquer à celle-ci la vie des Joncheruines.  
\- Harry.  
Tournant vivement la tête il croisa à nouveau le regard d'Olivier qui se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser furtif.  
\- Si tu as envie d'aller avec eux, vas-y, je comprendrais. Je préférais ça au fait que tu fasses semblant d'être là.  
\- Non … Je … Désolé…  
\- Harry.  
Alors que le mouvement dans ses cheveux diminuait un peu, Harry offrit un nouveau sourire désolé au garçon et se mordilla la lèvre de gêne. Il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer que son côté Vampire réclamait la présence de la mère de son enfant, de son repas de la veille et du corps de son ancien amant.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Je suis bien là. C'est juste … désolé.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas.  
Un nouveau baiser léger lui fut volé sous les rires de Samuel, Paul, Sarah et Tiphaine qui avaient un peu compris la conversation et qui reprirent leur belote laissant les deux amoureux presque seuls.  
\- Harry, ça te dis de venir à la maison ce soir ?  
Le brun cligna des yeux avant de se redresser et de pivoter sur ses fesses pour observer son copain avec un air étonné.  
\- Tu m'invites ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui. Cela fait une semaine que tu as accepté de me laisser ma chance et on n'a jamais été seuls.  
\- C'est que …  
Le brun détourna les yeux en rougissant et demanda d'une petite voix :  
\- Jusqu'à quelle heure ?  
\- Mes parents ne sont pas là donc tu peux rester dormir sans crainte si tu veux. Mais après, tu peux partir quand tu le souhaites. Je te propose juste une soirée film sur un canapé. Edward m'a dit que tu étais comme lui, du style petit génie, donc prendre une soirée ne devrait pas te faire de mal.  
Harry aquiesça en réfléchissant à la situation et à ses options puis finit par hocher lentement de la tête.  
\- Je demanderais à quelqu'un de me déposer, il faut que je passe à la maison avant.  
\- Bien. Allez, lève toi, tu as bientôt cours au vu de l'agitation chez tes camarades.  
\- Hum …  
Obéissant il se redressa et s'épousseta avant de redresser les yeux vers un Olivier qui s'était également levé et qui lui prit le visage du bout des doigts pour l'embrasser doucement et lui murmurer un « à ce soir », plein de promesses, à l'oreille.

oOOoOOo

Harry passa la porte tenue par Olivier et se tourna vers lui pour parler mais ses lèvres furent happé avec passion et il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur contre un corps bouillant. D'instinct ses bras encerclèrent la taille de l'autre à la recherche de plus de contacts et sa langue accepta avec plaisir de jouer avec sa consoeur. Puis finalement la châtain finit par rompre le baiser sans toutefois trop s'éloigner et lui offrit un sourire lumineux.  
\- J'attends ça depuis une semaine, bien que Samuel m'accepte il n'est pas vraiment très heureux à l'idée de voir deux mecs se rouler une pelle et Tiphaine a du mal avec les effusions en public.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne ?  
\- Non, c'était surtout pour être avec toi, mais autant en profiter, non ?  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry rit doucement avant de se laisser emporter vers le canapé du salon où l'attendait deux pizzas, des sodas et une pré-sélection de film.

oOOoOOo

Le brun gémit en sentant une langue taquine titiller son téton et il s'arqua légèrement sous la caresse. Ses mains accrochèrent la chemise de Olivier et il laissa échapper son prénom entre ses lèvres d'où sortait un souffle hiératique. Son ouïe de vampire lui permettait encore clairement d'entendre le son de la télé grandement baisser mais il s'en moquait. Seul importait la bouche sur son torse et les doigts chauds glissant sur lui et dans son caleçon. Ses propres mains s'activèrent pour défaire la chemise face à lui et glisser contre le torse ferme et frémissant. La caresse buccale cessa et se fut ses lèvres qui furent prises au piège alors que la main aventureuse accélérée la cadence dans son pantalon. Profitant de l'inattention d'Olivier, il glissa à son tour ses doigts dans le pantalon de l'autre et lui rendit chacun de ses gestes passionnément.  
Quelques instants plus tard il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans sa main et suivit rapidement lorsque les doigts se pressèrent autours de lui.  
Respirant profondément, Harry s'aplatit sur le canapé et sourit en sentant un corps moite s'allonger un peu plus sur lui malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus petit des deux.  
Le souffle hiératique de Olivier lui chatouillait le cou tandis que sa main droite reposait sur son torse. Il sentait sa chaleur réchauffer son propre corps un peu plus froid que la moyenne et entendait le cœur du garçon de première battre la chamade contre sa poitrine.  
Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier murmure contre sa nuque un « Merci » léger.  
\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?  
\- Pour ne pas avoir fui …  
Harry bougea pour se redresser légèrement sur ses coudes sans faire du mal à Olivier et le fixa sans comprendre.  
\- Pourquoi aurais-je fui ?  
\- Tu as dit que tu ne préférais pas dormir ici, et tu regardes toujours Drago avec de grands yeux passionnés. Je sais que tu l'aimes et je craignais que tu n'aies accepté que par pitié ou un truc du genre.  
\- Et le fait que je n'ai pas fui change quoi à tes craintes ?  
\- Il change que je pense que Drago peut parfaitement te combler sexuellement si tu le souhaites. Et ne nie pas, ça se voit que vous avez couché ensemble. Et que donc si tu acceptes un rapprochement physique avec moi ce n'est pas juste que tu es en manque mais aussi que tu le souhaites vraiment. Que je t'intéresse plus que pour une simple partie de jambe en l'air.  
\- Et tu as réfléchis à tout ça quand ?  
\- Cet après-midi.  
\- Donc tu tournais les pages dans le vide ? Félicitation jeune homme, vous allez bien réussir votre Bac comme ça.  
\- Tais-toi.  
Ses lèvres furent couvertes et sa langue quémandée pour un baiser enflammé.  
Quelques échanges passionnés plus tard, Harry se redressa un peu plus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.  
\- Tu dois y aller ?  
Le Gryffondor acquiesça un peu gêné de devoir laisser Olivier mais le lien en lui commençait à le tirailler d'être loin de Drago et de moindre mesure de Seth. De plus, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir en sentant l'odeur du blond contre lui et se doutait que l'autre aussi or sa partie Vampire vomissait l'idée d'empêcher le blond de bien dormir.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Edward qui doit passer te chercher ?  
Le jeune homme se leva du corps de son petit ami pour le laisser bouger librement et s'assit sans le coin du canapé.  
\- Oui, il est du genre couche tard…  
\- Je lui envoie un message. Va te rafraichir dans la salle de bain si tu veux. On pue le sexe.  
Harry rit légèrement en se levant et se dirigea vers l'étage tout en se disant que de toute façon soit Edward sentirait quand même l'odeur, comme les trois quart de ses colocataires, soit il le lirait dans les pensées de son camarade le lendemain.

oOOoOOo

Le corps dans le lit bougea légèrement pour se décaler et Harry sentit qu'il se réveillait petit à petit. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front du blond qui ouvrit grand ses yeux bleu-argent sur lui et murmura d'une voix mi- endormie mi- amusée :  
\- J'espère que les lèvres qui viennent de me toucher n'ont pas trainé n'importe où.  
Le brun rit de l'air dégouté que feignait son ami et se glissa à ses côtés dans le lit avant de le prendre dans ses bras sans se soucier de ses grognements.  
\- Je me suis lavé et brossé les dents, ne t'inquiète pas aucun gène de moldus normaux ne va te contaminer.  
\- Idiot … 'Nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit Drago.

oOOoOOo

Harry tourna la mèche de cheveux dans ses doigts sans y faire attention. Son regard dériva sur la fenêtre et sur la pluie battante qui tombait sur la ville depuis des jours et des jours, s'accordant parfaitement avec les prédictions de Alice.  
 _\- Harry, je ne pense pas que tirer sur les cheveux d'Olivier les rende plus long._  
L'interpellé tourna ses yeux vers Samuel et lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui tirer la langue et de se redresser légèrement pour s'asseoir correctement autours de la table.  
 _\- Qui t'a dit que j'aimais les cheveux longs ?  
\- Ed' m'a dit qu'il soupçonnait Drago de laisser pousser ses cheveux pour ça._  
Alors que le brun tournait ses yeux vers le vampire il sentit le corps de son petit ami se tendre légèrement et glissa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse.  
\- _En parlant de ça c'est à ton tour Edward …  
\- Oui Sarah.  
_Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés posa sa carte avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Tiphaine pour continuer leur discussion sur le cours de Français. Harry ne jouait pas, se contentant d'être appuyé sur l'épaule d'Olivier, même si il était surement le seul à pouvoir lutter contre le don d'Edward et donc gagner. Il serra un peu plus la cuisse de son copain et lui fit un doux sourire avant de se redresser un peu et d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres de l'autre.  
 _\- Tiens, mais que voilà. Olivier la tapette et sa tarlouze.  
_ Le groupe se tourna d'un mouvement vers l'entrée du foyer et Samuel laissa échapper un grognement. Un jeune homme châtain aux grands yeux bruns et au visage allongé les fixait avec un regard dégouté et un sourire mauvais. A son bras une plantureuse rousse habillée chaudement riait de la phrase de son surement petit ami.  
- _Casse-toi Thomas.  
\- C'est pas à toi que je cause Ronier. C'est à la tafiole. Tu ne veux pas aller tripoter ta pute ailleurs ?  
\- Thomas. Barre-toi.  
\- Oh Ronier. Calme-toi, tu n'en penses pas moins. Si tu l'acceptais vraiment, il serait en train de lui rouler un patin à l'autre là._  
Cette phrase sembla faire mouche et Samuel referma sa bouche alors que Tiphaine se contentait de fusiller le duo du regard.  
Une chaise racla au sol et Harry se retrouva debout face à cet inconnu.  
\- _On se connait ?  
\- Toi non. Mais moi je sais qui tu es Black. Tu es le gars qui se fait fourrer en gémissant par Terriel.  
\- Et en quoi ça te concerne ?  
_Le brun parlait d'un ton hargneux, du même genre qu'il employait autrefois sur Malfoy et il fixait ce gars les yeux noircissant peu à peu sans se soucier du fait qu'il faisait une tête de moins que lui.  
 _\- Vous polluez la terre, vous les tapettes. C'est contre nature.  
\- Nous polluons la terre ?  
\- Exactement.  
_Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour pousser le gars contre la porte d'entrée derrière lui.  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as minus ? Tu n'es bon qu'à te faire baiser.  
_ Sa main se plaqua sur le cou du gars et il l'appuya contre la surface alors que la fille à ses côtés laissait échapper un son aigu.  
\- Répète ? _Répète ?!  
_ Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre appuyant encore plus ses doigts contre la gorge bronzée sous sa main et capta la lueur de crainte dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait attrapé les mains qui l'étranglaient et tentait de se libérer.  
Une main se posa sur la peau de Harry et la froideur ainsi que l'absence de battement de cœur lui indiqua qu'Edward essayait de le calmer, mais si il desserra légèrement sa prise il ne lâcha pas pour autant la gorge si fragile.  
Il sentait le cœur battre dans les veines contre sa peau.  
Il savait que la nuque qu'il tenait entre ses doigts était facilement tordable.  
Juste pour le faire taire.  
Parce que ce gars n'avait pas à le critiquer.  
Pas alors qu'il était enfin heureux. Qu'il vivait enfin une vie sans être le sauveur.  
Pas al…  
\- Harry ?  
La main sur sa peau lui rappela les douces caresses et la voix chaude les gémissements.  
Il tourna son visage vers Olivier qui l'observait avec des yeux brillants.  
Ses mains se desserrèrent et il lâcha l'autre avant d'enlacer le cou de son petit ami et de l'embrasser avec une ardeur passionnée qui fit rougir Tiphaine et détourner le regard à Samuel.

oOOoOOo

Le brun plaqua son petit ami sur la porte de la maison de celui-ci après l'avoir refermé et l'embrassa avec ardeur avant de glisser sa main sous son tee-shirt.  
\- Hum hum …  
Harry recula précipitamment et tourna son regard vers un homme un peu rond aux incroyables yeux bleus qui les fixait de la porte de la cuisine. Le brun rougit brusquement en replaçant sa chemise.  
Le père.  
Les parents. Il les avait oubliés ceux-là.  
Lorsqu'il avait commencé à fricotter avec Ginny il connaissait déjà Molly et Arthur et il n'avait pas recroisé Xenophilius depuis longtemps. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il demande des nouvelles à Luna. Quant aux Malfoy, le père avait fini en prison et la mère était assignée à domicile, il ne risquait pas les croiser.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Terriel. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer et je m'excuse pour la scène que je viens de faire.  
L'homme cligna des yeux en le regardant avant de pencher la tête et Olivier, riant légèrement posa sa main sur le bras de Harry.  
\- Mon père ne s'est jamais acclimaté à la langue de Shakespeare.  
- _Oh pardon ! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur Terriel. Et désolé pour … la vue.  
\- Bonjour à toi, je suppose que tu es Harry.  
_ Harry s'avança pour serrer la main à l'homme avec un air désolé.  
 _\- Harry Black, Monsieur.  
\- Appelle-moi Charles, Harry.  
_\- Olivier Charles Terriel ! Viens ici tout de suite !  
La voix fit sursauter le brun qui se tourna vers son copain qui tirait une drôle de tête et qui posa son sac en soupirant avec de se tourner vers son paternel.  
\- _Elle est furieuse.  
\- Le lycée a appelé. Te rends tu comptes que tu es partis et que tu es en train de sécher ?  
\- Papa …  
\- Va t'expliquer à ta mère, je vous suis.  
_Olivier soupira avant d'attraper la main de Harry et lui fit un sourire désolé.  
\- Si tu veux, tu p…  
\- Non, je viens.  
\- Ok.  
Ils passèrent tout trois dans la cuisine où une femme petite toute en rondeur et aux cheveux châtains parsemés de gris les observait avec un regard sévère. Elle posa ses yeux noisette sur Harry une demi-seconde avant de se tourner vers son fils.  
\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une explication. Le lycée vient de m'appeler. Depuis quand sèches-tu les cours ?!  
\- C'est ma faute madame.  
Le regard sévère de la mère de famille se posa sur Harry qui frissonna en pensant à Molly et ses colères dévastatrices.  
\- Et en quoi jeune homme ?  
\- J'étais énervé.  
\- Et votre colère justifie que vous séchiez ?  
\- Mam…  
\- Non ! Laisse donc ton ami finir. D'où venait cette colère jeune homme ?  
\- Je … Je me suis énervé contre un garçon, un certain Thomas qui …qui critiquait Ol…  
\- Thomas ?  
\- Oui Madame.  
La matriarche posa ses yeux sur son fils lui demandant silencieusement quelque chose et celui-ci hocha de la tête avant de dire d'un ton d'où transperçait une sorte de tristesse :  
\- Oui Maman. C'était une fois de plus le même refrain.  
\- Et qu'est ce qui l'a fait taire ?  
\- Harry. Je crois que Thomas a compris que Harry avait une poigne de fer malgré sa carrure.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je lui ai juste montré que l'homophobie et la méchanceté ne le rendent pas immortel et que si on serre trop fort la gorge de quelqu'un l'air ne passe plus.  
La femme devant cette phrase froide et dénuée de toute autre expression que la colère frissonna légèrement avant d'hocher de la tête et de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son fils.  
\- On en reparlera. Vous avez un quart d'heure après cela je vous veux tous les deux ici pour faire vos devoirs.  
\- Oui maman.  
\- Et vous ne serez libérez qu'à 6 heures du soir.  
\- Bien Madame.  
\- Lisa. Allez filez.  
Olivier ne sembla pas se faire prier plus et il amena Harry à l'étage avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de laisser rentrer son petit ami. Le brun passa la porte en posant ses yeux sur la pièce et sourit doucement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu de chambre d'adolescent normal.  
Son placard ou sa « chambre » n'en était pas.  
Celle de Dudley était surtout un ramassis d'objet cassé.  
Puis après il y avait eu Poudlard et le dortoir ce qui ne permettait vraiment pas de personnaliser les lieux.  
Quant au Square, c'était une demeure ancestrale. Seule la chambre de Sirius était un peu différente de l'ambiance bonne famille mais elle restait quand même assez froide et impersonnelle surtout que le brun avait fui sa famille et avait passé la plupart de son adolescence en internat.  
Les Cullen n'étaient pas des adolescents normaux et leurs chambres étaient trop fantastiques pour être normale. Et la chambre de Luna était … Lunaesque.  
Seule la chambre de Ron était un peu celle d'un adolescent mais le roux avait aussi grandi à Poudlard et sa chambre n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'être à son image.  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? _  
_Harry tourna la tête vers Olivier et nia légèrement avant de reposer son regard sur la pièce.  
Le lit au ton de bleu était assorti au rideau. Un bureau était surmonté de livres et de cahiers en tout genre d'où des feuilles dépassaient. Au-dessus de celui-ci, de nombreuses photos agencées sans logique étaient accrochés au mur. Une commode était surmontée de figurines de dragons et autres bibelots qui prenaient un peu la poussière, l'armoire avait la porte légèrement ouverte sur des habits plus ou moins rangés.  
\- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste la première fois que je rentre dans la chambre d… dans ta chambre.  
\- Je suis désolé pour le bazar …  
Harry lui sourit doucement avant de s'avancer vers le bureau pour poser ses yeux sur les clichés. Il sourit en tombant sur un Olivier de cinq-six ans à la piscine à côté d'un autre garçon. Un petit gars qui avait les mêmes yeux que …  
\- Thomas ?  
Le brun se tourna brusquement vers l'autre les sourcils froncés en pointant du doigt l'image.  
\- C'est Thomas ?  
\- Oui. Nous étions amis avant. Avant qu'il ne sache.  
\- Avant qu'il ne sache quoi ?  
Son copain s'assit sur le matelas et regarda par la fenêtre.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? Quand … quand tu as su pour ton homos… ta bisexualité ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment su. C'est arrivé comme ça… J'ai … J'ai eu plusieurs problèmes jeune et … enfin. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me soucier de mes sentiments. Enfin si … mais c'était plus chaotique qu'autre chose.  
\- Pourtant il y a bien Drago ?  
Le brun nota l'emploie du présent mais ne dit rien se contentant d'hocher de la tête avec un léger sourire.  
\- On ne l'a pas vraiment cherché. Ni lui, ni moi. Ça s'est fait comme ça.  
\- Et comment ta famille a réagi, tes parents, tes amis ?  
\- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. Ma tante m'a recueilli … avant que le père de Jacob ne m'accueille.  
\- Je suis désolé pour … pour tes parents.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne parle plus à mon meilleur et ma meilleure amie depuis que … depuis que Drago et moi on a couché ensemble. Mais je pense que c'est parce que c'est Drago plus que parce que c'est un garçon. Enfin … j'espère. Quant aux Cullen, aux Hale et aux Clearwater, ils nous ont connu alors que … qu'on était ensemble.  
\- Hum …  
Olivier posa son regard bleu ciel sur lui et hocha de la tête distraitement sans vraiment le voir.  
\- Thomas était mon meilleur ami. On a grandi ensemble. On était comme _deux doigts de la main_. On faisait tout ensemble, _bêtises comme bonnes actions_. On a était dans la même école, le même collège … on était au catéchisme ensemble et on a fait du tennis en même temps. On … _on a dragué deux jumelles ensemble au début de notre adolescence._ La première fille qu'on a embrassé _c'était la même._ _On était les deux facettes d'une même pièce… mais il y a une facette de moi qui ne lui a pas plus._ Il, il m'a trouvé à une soirée en train d'embrasser un ami footballeur à lui. _Et quand il a compris que je n'étais pas bourré il a déchanté. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami ce soir là._  
Harry le regardait en silence ne sachant trop que dire ou que faire. Il avait en effet était éloigné de Ron et Hermione mais il espérait encore qu'il pourrait les revoir. Il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais plus la même relation mais maintenant qu'il avait pris un peu de recul il comprenait le point de vue de ses amis, leurs craintes, leurs espoirs.  
\- Harry, viens il faut qu'on descende.  
Le brun se redressa et s'approcha d'Olivier pour embrasser délicatement ses lèvres avant de lui sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras.

oOOoOOo

\- Maman ?  
\- Oui ?  
La mère de famille passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine une cuillère en bois pleine de pâte à la main.  
\- Tu peux venir jeter un coup d'œil ?  
\- J'arrive, je vais poser ma cuillère.  
Olivier hocha vaguement de la tête en mordillant son crayon à papier et son énervement fit lever la tête d'Harry vers lui.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- J'ai un soucis en physique …  
\- Je peux voir ?  
\- Hum… tiens, question 2 c.  
Le brun attrapa le bouquin et le tourna vers lui en posant ses yeux sur la dîtes question.  
\- Utilise la longueur et la masse que tu as dû trouver à la 1 d.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui, et puis au vue de la question 3 a. où ils te parlent d'une nouvelle masse. Je ne vois que ça.  
Olivier reprit son livre et attaqua le calcul avec un léger sourire, releva la tête vers Harry quand il vit que cela fonctionnait puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère qui rentrait dans la pièce.  
\- Désolé maman, Harry a trouvé.  
\- Harry ? Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'en seconde. Non ?  
\- Si madame, mais … euh … je suis un peu considéré comme un … un surdoué. Afin … j'apprends très vite et …  
Olivier éclata de rire en voyant l'air gêné du brun et l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres avant de se replonger dans ses cours sous l'air attendri de madame Terriel.

oOOoOOo

\- Bonjour Harry, Drago, rentrez.  
\- Bonjour Emily. Comment te portes-tu ?  
\- Bien, bien. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?  
Harry prit place sur le fauteuil à côté de Drago les yeux posés sur Sam à la fenêtre qui regardait vers l'extérieur.  
\- Les sorciers peuvent transplanner. C'est de la téléportation, et mon côté Vampire me permet d'accuser une distance aussi longue.  
\- Vous voulez boire un truc ?  
\- Non Merci Emily. Si tu disais à Sam de se détendre ?  
L'indienne sourit avant d'aller caresser la joue de son homme qui posa instinctivement sa main sur le ventre de sa douce. Le loup se tourna vers le duo de sorcier et grogna légèrement.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant d'odeurs différentes d'un coup.  
\- Je peux les cacher si tu veux.  
\- Non, ça ira. Comment vont Leah, Seth et Jacob ?  
\- Ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Un peu de mal à se faire à la langue.  
\- Et Luna ? Le bébé ?  
\- Il va très bien. Et toi Emily ?  
-Je me porte comme un charme.  
\- Bien commençons.  
La demoiselle prit place sur la chaise face au duo et Drago sortit sa baguette et se laissa faire quand Harry le leva pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et glisser ses doigts le long du bras du blond, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.  
La magie du blond fit frissonner le Vampire qui mêla doucement la sienne pour la guider une nouvelle fois grâce à sa vision accentuée.  
Ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre ferme de Drago et sans lâcher des yeux le visage de Emily il lui embrassa doucement la nuque à l'emplacement des marques de ses crocs.  
L'ancien Serpentard ne sembla pas en être affecté et continua son sort en silence la baguette à quelques centimètres de la joue tannée.  
Il ne s'arrêta que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le visage légèrement transpirant et le bras endolori. Il s'appuya sans honte sur le torse derrière lui et accepta avec plaisir le verre tendu par Sam qui caressa ensuite doucement la joue de sa belle.  
Drago s'affala un peu plus sur Harry qui continua de lui caresser les côtes en le serrant contre lui.  
\- Vous avez l'air épuisé ?  
\- Le transplanage n'a pas aidé. Et modifier le visage de quelqu'un avec autant de minutie est assez prenant en énergie.  
\- Mais la dernière fois …  
\- Nous n'avions pas ton bébé à éviter, Sam avait moins d'emprise magique sur toi, Moi et Harry étions plus liés … Beaucoup de facteurs jouent.  
\- L'emprise de Sam ?  
\- Les changeurs sont des êtres magiques et depuis que tu portes son enfant, cette magie tente encore plus de te protéger.  
\- Et … votre lien s'altère ?  
\- Oui.  
La langue dans son cou glissa sur son épaule et il frémit en gardant toutefois toute son attention sur Emily.  
\- Pourtant …  
Le blond soupira avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun qui était complétement caché derrière lui.  
\- Pour faire simple, il y a le Harry sorcier et le Harry Vampire. La plupart du temps ils cohabitent facilement et ainsi si la morsure m'assure un lien avec le Harry Vampire, le lien avec le Harry sorcier est plus … subtil.  
\- Et il est altéré ?  
\- Harry sort avec quelqu'un du monde non magique. Il ne peut donc pas être avec lui Vampire Harry. Il se reporte donc sur moi et cela casse l'équilibre des deux liens.  
Le brun releva son visage à ce moment-là et le loup grogna face au regard carmin, se plaçant d'instant devant sa fiancée.  
\- Et il va arriver à repartir dans cet état ?  
\- On va s'arranger avec Edward…  
\- Edward ?  
\- Oui. Il n'est pas loin, il voulait s'entretenir avec Isabella.  
\- Où allez-vous aller ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, si Harry doit se nourrir nous nous éloignerons et Harry ne tue pas.  
\- Et s'il dérape. Si le Vampire perd le contrôle ?  
\- Harry sait se tenir.  
Le blond planta se yeux argent froids dans ceux de Sam qui le regardait l'air sceptique.  
\- Et si jam…  
\- Non. Harry ne perdra pas le contrôle. Et s'il le perd alors il fera une erreur et il s'en voudra, sauf que lui n'aura pas la chance de pouvoir supprimer son erreur avec un tour de baguette.  
En disant cela il désigna vaguement le visage d'Emily et se leva en tirant Harry avec lui.  
\- Bon, nous allons y aller. C'est la nuit en France et si Harry a moins besoin de sommeil, ce n'est pas mon cas.  
Un au revoir et quelques recommandations plus tard, l'ancien Gryffondor se laissait entrainer par Drago à travers la forêt de Forks les yeux rivaient sur la nuque devant lui et la veine qui palpitait en rythme avec les battements de cœur. Il tira le poignet et plaqua le corps chaud contre un arbre avant de se fondre contre lui.  
Ses crocs entamèrent légèrement la peau de l'épaule et il glissa ses doigts contre la hanche pour maintenir l'autre.  
\- Harry.  
Seul un grognement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il léchait doucement le sang qui perlait.  
\- Harry. Lâche moi.  
Ses yeux glissèrent le long de la mâchoire, suivant une veine à travers la peau pâle et il attrapa le cou entre ses doigts.  
\- Harry relâc…  
Les lèvres du blond furent prises dans un baiser violent et dominateur tandis qu'il sentait les doigts se serrer un peu plus sur sa peau et le corps dur du Vampire le bloquait contre l'arbre. Une main se glissa dans sa chemise lui frôlant le ventre tandis que l'autre maintenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.  
La fraicheur de la nuit caressa soudainement sa peau dénudé de chemise et il tenta de remuer un peu plus mais le Vampire face à lui ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et lui mordit la lèvre en punition.  
\- A moi.  
\- Harry…  
\- A moi.  
\- Potter.  
L'être de la nuit mordit à nouveau dans le cou du corps qui essayait de se soustraire à l'étreinte sans comprendre pourquoi il le faisait.  
Il était à lui.  
Il n'avait pas à se débattre.  
Il lui offrait protection et chaleur.  
L'autre devait lui donner son sang et même son corps.  
Il sentait son cœur battre dans la poitrine pâle et ne désirait qu'aspirer le sang si chaud qui circulait sous cette peau tendre. Que planter ses crocs et aspirer de longues gorgées en faisant gémir cette gorge alléchante. Que posséder ce corps si sensuel et gracieux à même l'écorce de l'arbre ou la mousse au sol. Que pr…  
Il grogna en sentant une main l'éloigner de son potentiel Calice et tourna son visage vers l'intrus qui le fixait le regard doré.  
\- Harry. Tu fais peur à Drago.  
Et alors ? Il n'en avait que faire de ce Drago, tout ce qui importait c'était l'être à ses côtés et le plaisir qu'il allait leur offrir. Qu'est-ce que ce Drago venait faire dans l'histoire. Qu'est ce … Drago ? Son regard se posa brusquement sur le corps contre le tronc. Ce corps pâle aux yeux argentés, ce corps souple quasiment dénudé et aux cheveux si blond et si doux. Le corps de Drago qu'il avait failli violenter pour un peu de sang et de sexe.  
Il se recula brusquement faisant apparaître une couverture sur les épaules de l'ancien Serpentard d'un vague geste de la main.  
\- Je … je suis désolé … Drago … Je …  
Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent et il sentit un poignet être placé contre ses lèvres. Frôlant ses dents légèrement sorties. Il frissonna et se tendit afin de lutter contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de mordre cette peau froide contre sa bouche.  
\- Harry.  
Le murmure contre son oreille lui fit pousser un gémissement et il ferma les yeux pour se donner un peu de contenance.  
\- Mord.  
On ne lui demanderait pas deux fois.

oOOoOOo

Harry déplaça une mèche de cheveux du visage de Drago tendrement sous le regard amusé d'Emmet qui jouait à la console. Le blond grogna pour la forme mais le remercia d'un geste de la main sans quitter son livre de mathématique des yeux.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure avant que le sorcier ne ferme les pages d'un air excédé en se plaignant des bouquins récalcitrants qui ne faisaient pas de bruit sec quand on les fermait. Seth qui venait de passer la porte rit à ses bougonnements et prit place sur un fauteuil.  
\- L'exercice 4 ?  
\- L'exercice 4. Même les devoirs de Rogue étaient plus simples !  
\- Rogue ?  
\- Notre professeur de potion.  
\- Vous aviez potion ? Genre philtre d'amour et bave de crapaud.  
\- La bave de crapaud n'est pas souvent utilisée. Les yeux plus. Mais au moins c'était compréhensible, pas comme ce barbarisme que les moldus appelle mathématiques ! Il n'y a que toi Harry pour comprendre ça et ne rien saisir aux potions ! Il fallait juste suivre les recettes.  
La pique amusée n'eut pas l'effet escompté, le brun étant trop occupé à observer sa nuque. Drago soupira avant de claquer ses doigts devant le regard trouble faisant sursauter son détenteur.  
\- Euh … désolé !  
Le blond soupira et tourna son regard vers le Quileute sans plus se soucier de l'autre.  
\- Où est Jacob ?  
\- Il descend, il été dans sa chambre avec Nessie.  
\- Oh ? Un rapprochement ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Edward l'égorgera s'il touche à sa fille avant ses cents ans.  
\- On parle de moi ?  
Le vampire passa la porte du salon en se secouant des gouttes de pluie de l'extérieur et releva son visage amusé vers le quatuor avant de poser son regard doré sur celui rouge vif du Vampire qui affalé sur la table fixait toujours le même point entre le cou et l'épaule de Drago.  
\- Jacob arrive.  
\- On sait.  
\- Hum. Harry a un rendez-vous avec Olivier ce soir non ?  
\- Oui, j'espère que mordre Seth calmera le Vampire.  
\- Moi aussi…  
Edward observa le sorcier avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, lui promettant implicitement de surveille Vampire Harry, comme ils l'appelaient tous désormais quand il était dans ses phases –comme maintenant- plus créature que sorcier. Il savait que le blond avait était beaucoup plus perturbé par l'histoire dans la forêt que ce qu'il ne disait et s'assurait toujours de ne pas être loin quand le brun mordait son homologue sorcier.  
Vampire Harry devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi Drago lui refusait les relations sexuelles qui les satisferaient tous les deux.  
Le caractère du brun devenait en général de plus en plus bipolaire avec une démarcation flagrante et chacun savait désormais quand il parlait à Vampire Harry et quand il parlait à Sorcier Harry – qui était de plus en plus présent seulement pendant les cours ou avec Olivier.  
Heureusement pour eux, les glamours sur chacun ne cédaient pas même quand le brun n'était plus vraiment là.  
Des pas se firent attendre dans les marches et Jacob apparut enfin avec Renesmée qui sautilla jusqu'au canapé pour prendre une manette et jouer avec son oncle tandis que le loup prenait place sur une chaise. Et comme si cela était un feu vert, Harry se leva brusquement pour sauter sur le fauteuil de Seth et poser sa tête contre la nuque tannée. Il resta sans bouger une longue minute et finalement le Quileute posa ses doigts sur le crâne du brun avec un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté lui offrant un peu plus sa nuque et le Vampire plongea dessus avec un soupir de satisfaction.

oOOoOOo

Harry glissa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre le cou pâle et y planta lentement ses crocs faisant gémir sa victime. Sa main glissa dans le dos froid mais ne bougea pas plus loin.  
Le sang si chaud coulait dans sa gorge et il se serra un peu plus contre le corps bouillant assis sur la vasque du robinet.  
Quelques minutes plus tard il se reculait et regardait la belle blonde face à lui. Il accrocha son regard et activa sa magie pour lui créer l'idée d'une bonne baise dans les toilettes et se recula puis sortit de la pièce. Sans surprise, Edward et Alice l'attendait au comptoir et il hocha de la tête avant de sortir, vite suivit par ses deux amis.  
Le vent frais frappa son visage et il sourit doucement en songeant qu'il verrait Olivier dans moins de 6 heures.

oOOoOOo

Harry éternua avant de rire doucement face au regard désapprobateur de Olivier qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter d'acheter une écharpe avec le froid qui arrivait. Mi-novembre arrivait et la froideur de l'hiver avec. Le brun glissa ses doigts dans la main de son petit ami depuis plus d'un mois et lui tira la langue un peu puérilement. Le reste de la classe du première S était dans une salle à bosser un DM mais Harry et Luna étaient venus récupérer leurs amoureux respectifs pour aller dehors. Il faisait un peu de vent mais le brun avait eu envie de marcher entre les nombreux bâtiments du lycée juste pour profiter de son petit ami.  
Il s'était lentement attaché au jeune Terriel. A sa manie de se mordiller le pouce et à son air suffisant quand il savait avoir raison. A sa timidité quand on parlait de sa vie et à sa bonne humeur constante. A son air taquin voire coquin et à sa compréhension lorsqu'il le laissait filer voir Drago ou Luna pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.  
Si le garçon ne comprenait pas cette volonté subite de Harry d'être auprès de l'une ou de l'autre, il le laissait partir avec un simple baiser et Harry ne pouvait que remercier Merlin et les fondateurs qu'il ne lui en demande pas trop.  
Cette pensée le fit sourire de plus belle et il attrapa le bras de Olivier pour le plaquer contre un mur d'un bâtiment et l'embrasser sur la pointe des pieds. L'autre ne sembla pas s'offusquer de cette attaque et répondit avec ardeur.  
Néanmoins, le brun s'éloigna d'un coup de son copain et tourna son visage vers l'est avec de grogner brusquement et de marcher vers le petit attroupement en se forçant à garder un rythme le plus possible humain.  
Dans l'allée qui menait aux bâtiments des élèves en sanitaire et social, Luna et Leah se tenait face à deux filles brunes aux regards malsains et une blonde vénitienne mâchant son chewing-gum d'un air de diva.  
 _\- Alors l'indienne, on ne dit rien ? Je savais bien que ça pouvait pas être vrai vous deux. Ta blonde_ _aime trop les bittes pour ça._  
 _\- Ta gueule la rousse.  
\- Oula, c'est qu'elle grogne !_  
Le brun se rapprocha encore et grogna à son tour en se plaçant devant le couple.  
 _\- Tiens, que vois-je ? Le prince charmant à la rescousse.  
\- Salomé, laisse nous.  
\- Tiens, Olivier ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être cocu ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu…  
\- Ta gueule.  
_Harry s'était avancé d'un pas vers le trio et son regard se fit menaçant. Néanmoins si les deux brunes semblèrent comprendre le message la blonde aux reflet roux haussa un sourcil en riant méchamment.  
\- _Quoi ? Tu croyais pouvoir garder le secret longtemps ? Tu sais, quand on fourre une catin, il faut assumer les conséquences.  
\- ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Moi non, mais Olivier sait-il que tu as baisé cette chienne folle et foutu un batard dans son ventre de cinglée ?  
_En disant cela elle cracha au visage de la jeune Lovegood qui recula en poussant un petit cri surpris. _  
_C'en fut trop pour Harry qui poussa la jeune fille et l'attrapa par la gorge en soulevant.  
Cette garce osait attaquer Luna. La mère de son enfant. Et son enfant.  
Cette garce osait attaquer son enfant ? Son héritier ? Son descendant ? Son sang ?  
Il allait la tuer. La déchiqueter. Faire craquer ses os sous sa poigne et verser son sang sur le sol.  
\- Harry.  
La voix à côté de lui ne lui fit pas détourner le regard.  
Il n'en avait rien à faire des volontés de cet humain insignifiant.  
Seul son enfant et cette menace comptaient.  
Cette menace dont le visage devenait violacée à sa grande satisfaction.  
Il avait bien conscience du bras qui lui tirait dessus et de la voix suppliante à son oreille mais la peur dans les yeux face à lui était trop tentante, trop bandante. Il se moquait de tout à part supprimer la menace.  
Ses doigts se resserrèrent lentement.  
Sa magie se concentra sur l'anéantissement total de la vie face à lui.  
Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Il battit des cils en sentant le lien le tirer doucement et posa ses yeux sur le visage face à lui.  
Deux grand yeux gris le regardait froidement.  
\- Lâche. De suite.  
Ses doigts se desserrèrent et il entendit clairement la chute du corps sans pouvoir le voir.  
Un instant plus tard il se sentit tirer vers le bâtiment et se laissa faire sentant à la fois le lien de potentiel Calice et celui du bébé aller dans la même direction que lui.  
Il fut poussé dans des toilettes et un cri de rage lui parvint aux oreilles suivit d'un stupéfix et d'un sort de Bloclang.  
Puis une peau fut placée contre ses lèvres et il mordit dedans lentement.  
Un sang doux se répandit dans ses lèvres et il en prit une longue gorgée.  
Un sang doux, magique et empreint d'un peu de lui.  
Il le sentit. Le bébé.  
Il buvait le sang de la mère. Il ne devait pas, ne devait pas l'affaiblir.  
Il se recula doucement son visage et lécha la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne saigne plus puis fit un pas en arrière.  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage serein de Luna qui lui caressa la joue.  
Puis ce fut un peu plus flou.  
On le tira à nouveau et il croisa le regard bleu profondément triste et perturbé de Olivier.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était déjà dans une voiture puis dans leur maison, assis face à une tasse de thé autours de la table de la cuisine.  
Il attendait le cœur du bébé à l'étage ainsi que ceux de Luna et Leah.  
Son regard se leva et il tomba sur le visage fatigué de Drago ainsi que celui sombre de Jasper.  
Puis son oreille capta la conversation dans le couloir.  
\- Edward. Laisse-moi partir.  
\- Olivier, s'il te plait parle-lui. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Hors de question. Tu m'as trainé de force dans cette voiture mais je m'en vais maintenant.  
\- S'il te plait, allez dans sa chambre et …  
\- Allez dans _sa chambre_ ? Que j'aille dans _sa chambre_ ? Et pour y découvrir quoi ? _Des photos d'échographie ?_ Les vêtements de Drago _un peu partout_ ? _Leurs odeurs_ sur les draps ? Laisse-moi partir !  
Harry en une seule seconde fut levé et à l'encadrement de la porte. Olivier dû le voir du coin de l'œil puisqu'il se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard ses yeux légèrement assombris. Le brun s'humidifia les lèvres avant de faire un pas.  
\- Olivier … s'il te pl…  
\- Black. Tais-toi.  
Fermant sa bouche, Harry ravala sa demande en baissant les yeux et s'apprêta à reculer quand une main se posa sur son épaule alors que la voix de son ancien amant s'élevait dans le corridor.  
\- Quarante-neuf jours Terriel.  
\- Quoi quarante-neuf jours ? Edward lâche moi.  
\- Quarante-neuf jour que moi et Harry on n'a pas couché ensemble. Depuis le 18 septembre d'ailleurs. Le jour où tu lui as fait part de tes sentiments.  
\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?  
\- Moi peut être pas. Mais le garçon avec qui tu sors depuis Quarante-cinq jours, peut-être. Sauf que si tu te barres comme ça. Tu ne sauras jamais rien.  
Les deux regards bleus se confrontèrent et Olivier finit par hocher sèchement de la tête avant de dire d'un ton froid.  
\- Black, ta chambre. Sur le champ.  
L'interpellé releva les yeux et soupira avant de monter les escaliers suivit par son peut-être encore petit copain et il ouvrit la porte de la pièce qui lui servait officiellement de chambre. Néanmoins l'autre se claqua la langue au palet et le fusilla du regard.  
\- Ta vraie chambre.  
Résolu et perturbé, Harry déglutit bruyamment avant de relever les yeux. Il avait affronté bien pire que la colère d'un adolescent après tout. Il pouvait passer ce moment.  
Il guida l'autre vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago et l'ouvrit en silence. Evidemment aucun habit du blond ne trainait partout, ceux-ci étant rangés dans le dressing, mais les différents livres sur le bureau –parfois en double-, les chaussures contre un mur et l'odeur des lieux laissaient savoir qu'il y avait deux occupants de la pièce et que Drago et Harry étaient ces deux-là.  
Le jeune homme prit place sur le fauteuil du bureau et désigna le lit au brun qui s'assit en silence avant de relever la tête, ses yeux accrochant un bref instant la chouette en peluche avant de revenir.  
\- Ecoute Olivier, je sais que ça peut parai…  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Quarante-neuf jours ?  
\- Je … Je n'ai pas compté. Mais je n'ai pas couché avec Drago depuis le soir de fête.  
\- Et avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Non !  
\- Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ?  
\- … Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Le brun attrapa le drap entre ses doigts le malmenant pour évacuer son stress.  
\- Parce que … c'est une habitude. Un geste de tendresse que j'aime partager avec lui.  
\- Tu appelles ça de la tendresse d'embrasser son ex ?  
\- Je … Ecoute, je suis désolé. J'essaye vraiment de diminuer, parce que ce n'est pas bien pour toi.  
\- Et toi ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- C'est toujours agréable d'embrasser quelqu'un, non ?  
\- Non. Surtout quand on sort avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Je sais … Mais entre moi et Drago c'est … C'est physique et … enfin…  
\- C'est ?  
\- C'était ! Je l'embrasse toujours quand j'oublie qu…  
\- Tu oublies ?! Tu oublies qu'on sort ensemble ?  
Le châtain se leva brusquement mais Harry suivit le mouvement et lui attrapa le poignet.  
\- Attend ! Je suis tactile. Je n'y peux rien … Je ne l'embrasse pas comme je t'embrasse.  
L'autre s'arracha à sa poigne et se rassit en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas partir tout de suite. L'ancien Gryffondor s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main sur son genou droit.  
\- Je l'embrasse comme … comme si c'était un vieil ami…  
\- Et tu embrasses qui d'autre comme ça ?  
\- Personne.  
\- Et tu dors avec lui ?  
\- Une habitude de se tenir chaud. On n'a pas eu une… jeunesse facile et ça nous rassure. Ça me rassure.  
\- Et tu as embrassé qui d'autre, que je le sache maintenant ?  
L'énervement du français était palpable et Harry choisit de répondre à ses questions sans réfléchir à leurs logiques.  
\- J'ai embrassé Luna, Seth, Edward et Audrey.  
\- Audrey ?  
\- Elle voulait savoir si c'était différent d'embrasser un gay et un hétéro. Moi et Seth on s'est prêté au jeu…  
\- Edward ?  
\- Il venait de rompre avec sa copine. L'ambiance s'y prêtait bien et … enfin bref, je l'ai embrassé et … hum … caressé.  
\- Juste caressé ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Seth ?  
\- Je ne sais plus. Un coup de tête. C'était avant ici.  
\- Et tu n'as pas fait qu'embrasser Luna.  
\- Non. Tu sais comment on fait les bébés. Je comptais te le dire mais … mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.  
\- Et tu attendais quoi ? _De l'avoir dans les bras pour me le présenter ? Merde Harry,_ je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis seulement un mois et quelques _mais bordel, c'est important !_  
\- Je sais. Excuse-moi …  
\- On en reparlera. Qui as-tu eu d'autre à part Luna et Drago ?  
\- J'ai couché avec une fille. Ginny. Mon ex. Ma première. Puis Luna. Et Drago.  
\- Depuis quand Luna est enceinte ?  
\- Le 14 mai.  
Olivier sembla réfléchir en fermant les yeux et Harry attendit la peur au ventre en maltraitant encore plus le drap.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Drago ?  
\- … De l'amitié, de la tendresse, de la passion … de la compréhension …  
\- De l'amour ?

\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- … Oui…  
\- D'un côté, ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas …  
\- Olivier … je l'aime, certes. Mais on ne finira pas notre vie ensemble. On a un passé commun. Beaucoup de rancœur et de haine. On a vécu des choses qui font qu'on se comprend mais j'ai tout le temps de vivre d'autres évènements. Drago est mon passé. Tu es mon présent.  
\- Il est toujours ton présent.  
\- Oui, mais il n'est pas mon avenir.  
\- Mais il t'a calmé. Pas moi.  
\- Parce que il …  
Est mon potentiel Calice ? Comment le dire … Comment expliquer à un moldu que ça partie Vampire le poussait à obéir et à faire plaisir au blond …  
\- Parce qu'il sait me calmer. Tu n'aurais jamais osé m'embrasser parce que ça ne te parait pas logique. Il me connait pour ça.  
\- … …. Tu m'as parlé d'un passé difficile.  
\- Oh … Mes parents ont été assassinés. Un fou. J'ai survécu. Mon parrain a été accusé. Le fou avait une secte. Ils m'ont traqué parce que le fou avait disparu après avoir tué mes parents. Ma mère l'avait blessé. Il m'a retrouvé plus tard …  
\- Et Drago ?  
\- Son père faisait partit de la secte …  
\- Explique.  
\- Pas ici … allons dans l'autre chambre. Ma chambre.  
Le non-sorcier se laissa entrainer en silence sans pour autant se calmer totalement.

oOOoOOo

Harry soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
Il venait de finir de raconter sa vie à Olivier avec beaucoup de modifications mais les grandes lignes étaient là et le reste avait été transformé pour être crédible aux yeux d'un moldu. Bien sûr il s'était aidé du secret d'état en parlant de secte et d'une sorte de mafia pour expliquer pourquoi son histoire n'était pas connue de tous.  
Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda l'autre, assis sur le lit qui semblait réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris.  
Il hocha finalement de la tête en posant son regard sur Harry qui frissonna sous ce regard déterminé.  
\- ça ne pardonne pas tout.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et je préfèrerais que tu dormes ici. Quitte à dormir avec un ours en peluche.  
\- Je sais. J'essaierais.  
\- Et que tu viennes m'en parler si tu n'y arrives pas.  
\- Oui.  
Le brun se redressa en s'étirant légèrement et marcha jusqu'au lit pour poser ses doigts sur la joue de son-toujours- petit-ami.  
\- Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à dormir ?  
\- Non ?  
\- Toi, ton odeur sur ses draps. Le souvenir de tes gémissements contre cet oreiller.  
Il se pencha en avant et embrassa légèrement les lèvres de l'autre.  
\- Harry.  
\- J'en ai envie.  
D'une main il poussa son amoureux à s'étendre en travers du lit et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui en plaçant magiquement un sort de silence sur la pièce.  
\- Ils vont nous attendre.  
\- Il y a quatre couples dans cette maison. Les pièces sont insonorisées.  
\- Je suis toujours fâché.  
\- Quel meilleur moyen pour se réconcilier ?  
Olivier soupira en sentant une main se glisser sous sa chemise et se dit que le brun était plutôt entreprenant par rapport à d'habitude, mais l'ambiance familière, l'odeur des siens et les lieux rassurait celui-ci qui sachant que sa famille n'était pas loin, pouvait se laisser aller.  
Il se contorsionna pour s'allonger dans le bon sens et tira son petit ami au-dessus de lui avant de prendre ses lèvres sensuellement.  
\- Olivier, _J'ai envie de toi.  
_ Appuyant ses dires il prit la main de l'autre et la posa sur son entrejambe bien réveillée.  
\- Harry …  
\- _Prend moi …_  
\- Est-ce que tu …  
\- As ce qu'il faut ? _Oui, dans la table de chevet. Préservatifs et Lubrifiants. Prend moi…  
\- Harry, je …  
_Il se mit à bouger lentement ses hanches pour faire céder l'autre et se redressa pour lui embrasser la nuque et la caresser de sa langue.  
\- Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me faire mal. _Je ne suis pas vierge. D'aucune façon. Faisons-le Olivier. Fais-moi l'amour. Laisse-moi t'offrir à toi pour te montrer …  
\- Me montrer ?  
_Il glissa sa bouche de la nuque jusqu'à la mâchoire et bécota les lèvres tentatrices.  
\- Que je t'aime.

oOOoOOo

Harry bougea légèrement sa cheville qui le faisait un peu souffrir et releva les yeux sur Alice qui apparut à l'encadrement de la porte avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tu veux quelles couleurs pour ta chambre ?  
Le corps contre lui bougea légèrement et se redressa avant de le regarder de ses grands yeux bleus curieux.  
\- Tu repeins ta chambre ?  
\- Hm … On ne l'avait pas encore refait depuis qu'on a acheté la maison vu que … je dormais avec Drago.  
Son petit ami l'observa dans les yeux semblant guetter un mensonge avant d'hocher de la tête et de se recaler contre son torse pour reprendre sa lecture jugeant surement que le débat ne le concernait pas.  
\- Alors Harry, Rouge et Or ou Vert et Argent ?  
L'ancien gryffondor rit à l'allusion cachée et leva les yeux au ciel amusé.  
\- Drago a proposé le deuxième ?  
\- Oui. Et a dit qu'il t'interdisait le premier.  
\- Luna ?  
\- Orange et Violet.  
L'aveu était accompagné d'une grimace qui montrait clairement que la petite vampire refuserait de décorer sa chambre de ses couleurs là.  
\- Edward s'est prononcé ?  
\- Bleu et gris-bleu.  
\- Il a gagné votre pari alors.  
Harry put entendre le rire victorieux du Cullen à l'étage alors que Alice repartait en courant surement des idées plein la tête.  
\- Vous êtes proches.  
\- On est une grande famille …  
\- Non, toi et Edward.  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Oui.  
Le Première n'avait pas relevé la tête de son bouquin mais Harry voyait clairement que ses yeux bougeaient sans logique sur la page et glissa sa main contre le torse chaud.  
\- Ne sois pas jaloux. J'apprécie Edward plus que les autres certes, mais il n'y a rien entre nous.  
\- Son ex, Bella ?  
\- Isabella, oui.  
\- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle quitté ?  
\- Elle a trouvé son … quelqu'un d'autre.  
Sa main droite alla titiller le téton qui se dressa sous la caresse et il rit lorsque le corps sous lui se contorsionna pour fuir l'attouchement.  
\- A… arrête…  
Harry rit de plus belle avant de subitement se figer et de se redresser.  
\- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, lève-toi s'il te plait.  
Une fois sortit du canapé il se dirigea aussi normalement que possible vers le couloir puis grimpa les escaliers à la vitesse vampirique et plaqua Drago contre un mur dès qu'il tomba face à lui. Son nez se plaça directement au creux du cou et il inspira par le nez puissamment pour se laisser bercer par l'odeur du blond qui ne bougeait pas, semblant trouver cela normal.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'éloigna du corps chaud et releva les yeux sur ceux argentés de son ami.  
\- Je … Dés…  
\- Ne t'excuse pas Harry. On en a déjà parlé. Va le rejoindre.  
\- … Merci.

oOOoOOo

Harry se laissa tomber sur un pouf en penchant sa tête en arrière.  
\- Alors, Potter, déjà marre de la fête.  
\- Oh, tais-toi Malfoy. J'ai mal au crâne.  
\- Tu as du vivre pire.  
\- Hm. Pourquoi on a proposé de faire nouvel an ici ?  
\- Parce que ça rentre dans « l'expérience de la vie d'un adolescent normal » que tu … qu'on voulait vivre.  
\- Normal … c'est vite dit. On vit avec des vampires et des loups, je suis un Vampire, je me nourris à ta gorge et celle de Seth une fois par semaine, Luna est enceinte de moi, Leah a encore envie de me tuer pour avoir bu un peu de son sang et mon petit-ami est un moldu qui nous prend pour des gosses de riches qui se sont tapés un petit délire de venir en France.  
\- On est des gosses de riches pour la plupart. Les Cullen sont riches. Peut-être pas autant que toi mais ils sont riches.  
\- Ou toi.  
\- Oui et non. Ma fortune est en grande partie sous scellé.  
\- Je sais, mais tu l'as toujours.  
\- Tu restes quand même l'héritier de la famille Potter et Black. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est.  
\- Non pas vraiment.  
\- Hm … Je t'apprendrais l'année prochaine.  
\- En Angleterre ?  
\- Tu pourras rester ici si tu veux, les cheminées existent.  
\- Et toi ? Toujours l'Angleterre ?  
\- C'est mon pays Harry. Quoi qu'il se soit passé je tiens à l'héritage de ma famille. Je sais que tu as moins cette notion mais je dois redorer le blason des Malfoy.  
\- Et des Black.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je peux t'en passer l'héritage.  
\- Il t'appartient, et à ton futur enfant.  
\- Qui sera surtout un Lovegood à mon avis …  
\- _Harry ! Je t'aime !_  
Le brun réceptionna une Audrey sur-excitée qui lui embrassa les lèvres d'un seul coup comme si de rien n'était avant de partir en courant vers Seth. Il papillonna des yeux un peu perdu et se tourna vers Drago les sourcils froncés qui haussa des épaules, se leva et partit voir les filles de leur groupe tandis que Edward s'asseyait à sa place.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et le Vampire ?  
Les Cullen et tout leur groupe avait pris l'habitude de parler presque du Vampire comme une entité différente un peu comme ils le faisaient parfois avec Jasper lorsque celui-ci ne semblait plus vraiment se contrôler.  
\- Drago n'est pas loin. Luna n'est pas loin. Olivier n'est pas loin. Tu n'es pas loin. Le Vampire est satisfait.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Hm … Le lien semble un peu plus tenace avec ton sang. Je suppose que c'est parce que tu es un vampire.  
\- Surement. Olivier se languit de toi.  
Avec un sourire, Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers son petit ami avec une grâce toute vampiresque.

oOOoOOo

Harry gémit en penchant sa tête en arrière pour laisser plus de place aux lèvres dans son cou.  
\- Oli…Ol… Oh…  
Le genou contre son membre se pressa un peu plus et il haleta sous la délicieuse torture.  
\- C'est une jolie façon de fêter la nouvelle année, non ?  
\- Ou…oui. Je… Oh …  
Un léger rire échappa des lèvres de son petit ami qui remplaça son genou par sa main.  
\- _Ne fais pas trop de bruit, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous entendent ?  
_ Harry se mordit la lèvre en se retenant de dire que les Cullen entendaient déjà tout. Ce geste le fit légèrement saigner et il se passa la langue dessus avant de frissonner. Le gout métallique se répandit dans sa bouche et il échangea brusquement sa place avec Olivier, qui poussa un cri de surprise, pour lui mordiller le cou.  
La veine était si proche, juste sous l'épiderme, il avait juste à planter ses crocs et à déguster. Juste un geste et il pourrait faire ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.  
Il ouvrit la bouche et fut brusquement tiré en arrière. Tapant une surface dure il grogna et se sentit trainé puis poussé et plaqua violemment son agresseur contre le sol en feulant de colère.  
Ses doigts se contractèrent sur la peau qu'il sentit craqueler et il se rapprocha brusquement de l'épaule de sa victime avant de la mordre. Son corps gémit sous le gout puissant du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche et d'un vague geste de la main il fit disparaître ses habits et ceux du corps sous lui.  
Buvant sans attendre il se serra contre le corps se frictionnant à lui sans se soucier des mots qu'il entendait ou des bras qui essayaient de le repousser. Sa main glissa sur la hanche fraiche et il bougea sensuellement contre le bassin de l'autre.  
Ce ne fut que quand il lâcha l'épaule où il buvait qu'il se sentit repoussé plus vivement et plaqué à son tour contre ce qui semblait être un arbre.  
\- Harry !  
Il cligna des yeux afin d'inspirer et de fixer le regard noir en face de lui du visage carré et impassible.  
\- E… Edward.  
\- Oui. Ça va ?  
\- Je …  
\- Tu peux nous rhabiller ?  
\- Je … Oui … oui …  
D'un geste vague du bras, il ramena sur eux leurs vêtements et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
\- Je pense qu'il va vraiment falloir que tu parles à Olivier. Tu allais le mordre Harry.  
\- Je … Je sais. Merci.  
\- Ne me remercie pas. Drago est entrain de lui dire qu'on se bat dans les bois. Tu peux replacer les … Glamours ?  
\- Je … Oui. Où sont les autres ?  
\- Tu as fait tomber les sortilèges quand tu as failli mordre Olivier. Jacob a caché Renesmée dans ses bras, Alice a tiré Jasper et Rosalie dans un coin. Luna et Drago profite de la faible lumière pour se cacher. Emmet nous a suivis, il est censé nous séparer.  
\- Je … Je remets les glamours.  
Le brun se concentra un instant et releva le bras qu'il posa sur la joue du vampire pour y faire apparaître une marque violacée et une autre autour de l'œil. Puis il fit glisser sa main sur les lèvres et fit naître une taillade.  
\- Je pense que ça le fera.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Peur d'être vu comme une mauviette Cullen ?  
\- Jamais Black. Mais vu la carrure ça ne serait pas crédible.  
Harry rit doucement et ferma les yeux faisant apparaître une estafilade sur sa propre lèvre inférieure, puis sur sa joue où naquit une trace violet foncé et il déchira son tee-shirt et troua son pantalon avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux un peu plus et d'y mettre terre et feuille.  
\- C'est bon ?  
\- Pas mal. Allez va.  
\- Et je dis quoi pour la cause de la dispute.  
\- Je t'ai entendu dire à Drago que Bella l'avait bien cherché et que de toute façon c'était une traîné et que « l'autre a été assez débile pour l'apprécier ». L'alcool ne m'a pas aidé à discerner que tu parlais de la tante horrible de Drago. Je t'ai cherché après avoir ruminé ma haine. Je t'ai trouvé au mauvais moment.  
\- Ok. Tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Non, je vais chercher un cerf ou deux.  
Harry sourit d'un air désolé avant de se laisser embarquer par le bras puissant d'Emmet autours de son épaule.

oOOoOOo

\- _Je pourrais te parler Olivier ? En privé ?  
_ Son petit ami posa sa carte sur la table avant de le regarder sans lâcher vraiment le jeu des yeux.  
 _\- Je fini la partie et j'arrive.  
\- Ok.  
_Harry hocha de la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Leah penchée sur son devoir de Français et d'une autre fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il observa le sujet du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien n'étant pas spécialement passionné par cette matière à la différence de Seth qui était plus littéraire et Drago qui appréciait particulièrement la Chimie, les Maths et le Français.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?  
\- Rien Leah, j'attends Olivier.  
L'indienne l'observa avant de détourner les yeux d'un mouvement sec et le brun sourit légèrement. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir mordu Luna alors que ça faisait plus de deux mois. Il posa ses deux bras sur la table et sa tête dessus attendant sans rien ajouter de plus.  
Il ne releva son visage que lorsque une main se posa sur son épaule et croisa le regard amusé d'Olivier qui lui prit la main et le tira dans le couloir.  
\- Tu voulais me parler ?  
\- Oui. J'ai un truc à t'offrir.  
\- Quoi ? Mais …  
\- Je sais que ton anniversaire c'est demain mais je ne pourrais pas être là. Luna a un rendez-vous avec le médecin et je ne peux pas ne pas l'accompagner. Mais je passerais le soir chez toi si tu veux.  
\- Alors tu me donneras le cadeau demain.  
Harry avait sorti de sa poche une boite allongée et la tendit à Olivier.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir passer. Enfin … tu ne veux pas l'accepter aujourd'hui ? S'il te plait ?  
Son vis-à-vis prit délicatement la boîte et l'observa avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une gourmette d'argent gravée de runes avec un petit pendentif composé d'une émeraude et resta bouche bée. Harry de son côté observa les gravures avec un léger sourire. Drago l'avait aidé à ensorceler le bijou pour qu'il repousse toute créature maléfique. Quelques runes et une bonne dose de magie garantissaient la protection du demi-français. L'émeraude elle était là pour le protéger d'Harry et du Vampire, ensorcelée spécialement par Drago elle éloignerait la soif de sang du brun.  
\- _C'est … whaou … Harry, c'est … la … c'est du toc n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
_Après tout, les runes marchaient mieux sur l'argent et l'or et les sorts allaient très mal avec le plastique ou autre substitut.  
\- _C'est … c'est une …  
\- Emeraude ? Oui.  
_Les yeux bleus le fixèrent ébahis et le brun se tordit les doigts nerveux.  
\- _Cela ne te plait pas ?  
\- Oh … si ! Si Harry c'est très beau … mais …  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais … on est ensemble depuis moins de quatre mois et …  
_Le brun soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander conseil à Alice, Rosalie et Drago. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire simple et étaient surement trop riche pour cela.  
\- _Je … hum … Oublie le prix d'accord ? Je veux juste … enfin, j'aimerais que tu le portes mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais et …  
_ Un baiser lui coupa sa phrase et il regarda le sourire amusé de son amant.  
\- _Laisse. Je le mets tout de suite.  
_ Et Harry ne put que sourire en voyant Olivier fermer le bracelet autours de son bras et en sentant la magie l'englober et le protéger.

oOOoOOo

Harry se resserra légèrement contre Luna en voyant une femme en tenue de médecin arriver vers eux.  
Il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit. Non pas qu'il fut glauque, froid ou effrayant… au contraire, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de magies différentes autours de lui. Il s'était simplement habitué à ne vivre qu'avec Luna et Drago de purement magique, et les Cullen et les loups dans la moindre mesure.  
Cette magie sur-présente autours de lui ne lui inspirait que le danger.  
Le danger pour Luna.  
Le danger pour son enfant.  
\- Melle Lovegood ?  
Le brun avança un peu plus pour se placer entre la blonde et l'inconnue alors que Leah faisait exactement pareil. La femme l'observa avec un léger sourire.  
\- Vous êtes bien là pour le rendez-vous de Melle Lovegood le 13 janvier à 10 heures ?  
Il hocha sèchement de la tête pour seule réponse.  
\- Je me présente, Clarence Careheed. Médicomage spécialisée dans la naissance des enfants hybrides. Veuillez me suivre.  
Elle leur fit un léger signe avant de se diriger dans les couloirs et Harry entraina ses deux camarades sans perdre sa méfiance envers les lieux.  
Une fois dans la salle, Luna prit d'office place sur le lit médical tandis que le Docteur Careheed présentait deux sièges à Harry et Leah avant de prendre son calepin.  
\- Donc M. Potter je supp…  
Un grondement se fit entendre dans la pièce et Harry se releva d'un bond en la fixant méchamment.  
\- Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?  
\- M. Potter ! Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste, en Angleterre, tout le monde vous reconnait. Maintenant calmez-vous. Vous allez angoisser la maman.  
Le brun fronça ses sourcils avant d'obtempérer sans lâcher des yeux la femme qui lui semblait bien sereine et un coup d'œil vers son collier lui fit comprendre qu'il était imprégné de magie et devait surement la protéger, comme le bracelet d'Olivier.  
\- Bien. J'ai quelques questions à poser afin d'être sûre que tout se passera bien.  
Un bruit de porte leur fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée où Drago apparut dans une tenue impeccable et ne laissant aucun doute sur son statut de sang pur. Il s'approcha en s'excusant et tendit sa main vers le docteur qui lui prit en silence.  
\- Docteur, je suis Drago Malfoy. J'accompagne Harry Potter pour qu'il ne soit plus serein dans cette étape et les prochaines.  
La femme l'observa un bref instant avant de désigner sa propre chaise mais le blond s'assit sur les genoux de Harry qui, satisfait, glissa ses bras sur les hanches de son ancien amant en plaçant son nez dans son cou.  
\- Bien. Vous êtes un Calice ?  
\- Non. Un repas récurrent ?  
\- A quel intervalle ?  
\- Une fois par semaine.  
\- Vous prenez une potion ? La dépendance peut être assez violente.  
\- Je prends une potion personnalisée. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça docteur Careheed.  
\- Bien sur Monsieur Malefoy. Le portauloin est-il prêt pour le jour de l'accouchement ?  
Harry releva les yeux du cou de Drago pour regarder la médecin.  
\- J'ai fait la demande qui est en cours de traitement, elle sera prête dans deux jours.  
\- Bien. Avez-vous un calice ?  
\- Non.  
\- Monsieur Malfoy est donc votre garde-fou en cas de besoin ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Avez-vous déjà bu le sang de Melle Lovegood ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Quand la dernière fois ?  
\- Le 6 novembre.  
\- Et avant ?  
\- Euh …  
\- Le 7 juillet.  
\- Merci Drago.  
\- Et Mademoiselle, vous êtes ?  
Le docteur s'était tourné vers Leah qui couvait des yeux une Luna plus absorbée par la fenêtre que par la discussion. La louve se tourna vers la femme médecin en soupirant.  
\- Moi, je me suis imprégné de Luna.  
\- Imprégné ?  
\- Black. Explique.  
Puis elle retourna à sa contemplation amoureuse alors que Clarence Careheed regardait les deux sorciers sans comprendre, Harry prit la parole en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux du blond à la base de sa nuque.  
\- Leah Clearwater vient de Forks aux États-Unis. Son peuple a la faculté depuis des générations de se transformer en loup. Et les membres de leur meute peuvent s'imprégner de … quelque chose comme leur âme-sœur. C'est pour cela que je ne mords plus Luna, Leah ne le supporte pas.  
\- Bien. Melle Lovegood, votre père est-il au courant ?  
\- Pas encore. Les joncheruines m'ont soufflée que ce n'était pas le moment.  
\- Hum … bien. Monsieur Potter, à part vous trois ici présents doit-on autoriser quelqu'un à rentrer dans la pièce en cas de besoin. Vous devez savoir que si vous perdez le contrôle à cause du sang ou du lien qui vous unit à l'enfant, vous serez placé dans une salle annexe avec la personne de votre choix. Vous avez évidemment le droit de rester seul mais nous ne pourrons pas faire rentrer les personnes dont nous n'avons pas les noms.  
\- Marquez Drago Malfoy, Seth Clearwater et … Edward Cullen.  
\- En qualité de ?  
\- Vous devez bien avoir un terme plus scientifique pour « repas régulier » ?  
\- Bien. Quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Non … enfin, il y a une limite ?  
\- En général nous autorisons cinq personnes sur la liste. Dans un souci administratif. Votre Calice aurait eu le droit le jour même de choisir quelqu'un d'autre si nécessaire mais vous n'en avez pas.  
\- Alors rajoutez Jasper Hale-Cullen et Carlisle Cullen. En tant qu'amis.  
\- Bien. Venons-en à l'accouchement. Il sera bien sûr fait sous assistance magique et au vue du cas présent, Melle Clearwater aura le droit de rentrer dans la salle d'accouchement.  
\- Y a-t-il des risques ?  
\- Pas plus qu'un accouchement normal Monsieur Malfoy. Il se pourrait qu'à la naissance l'enfant ait besoin de sang de ses parents. Leur seul vrai risque est Monsieur Potter qui pourrait laisser le Vampire sortir. Néanmoins, nous avons l'habitude de gérer ce genre de cas et notre méthode habituelle marche très bien. Veillez à bien vous nourrir régulièrement d'ici là.  
\- Bien.  
\- Bon, passons à l'échographie.

oOOoOOo

\- Alors ce passage à l'hôpital ?  
Harry sourit et embrassa les lèvres d'Olivier dans un bref baisé.  
\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Je ne les entends pas …  
\- Non, ils ont un repas de travail.  
\- Le jour de ton anniversaire ?  
\- La date a changé au dernier moment. Je leur ai dit que tu passerais pour qu'ils ne culpabilisent pas trop.  
\- Je n'étais pas sur de passer.  
- _Je sais.  
\- Tu n'as pas ton bracelet ?  
\- Non, je l'enlève pour cuisiner.  
\- Met le s'il te plait.  
\- Bien.  
_Le première sortit le bijou de sa poche et le plaça autours de son poignet avec un sourire.  
\- Voilà, _Comment va le bébé ? Rentre.  
_ Harry passa la porte et enleva sa veste en répondant à la question d'un ton neutre.  
\- _Bien. Luna se porte comme un charme et l'enfant n'a pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes.  
\- Je suis toujours étonné de vous voir détendu par rapport à ça. Je veux dire, tu n'as que 16 ans. Et elle 17 ?  
\- Oui, 17. Mais on va s'en sortir. On a la chance d'être bien entouré.  
\- Vous êtes jeunes.  
\- Tu n'es pas si vieux.  
\- J'ai eu 19 ans aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu as redoublé ?  
\- Mon CP. Il n'empêche que vous êtes jeunes._  
Le Vampire soupira et poussa ses chaussures qu'il venait d'enlever dans un coin de l'entrée. Il releva ses yeux vers son petit ami et tiqua.  
\- _Je sais. Je le vois bien dans les regards des autres, leurs yeux qui s'attardent sur le ventre de Luna, leurs sourires quand il me voit sortir d'une classe de seconde. Je sais qu'on est jeune et que moi et Luna on n'est même pas ensemble. Qu'elle est en couple avec une fille et que moi je suis avec toi. Je sais tout ça. Mais …  
_ Il inspira un bon coup pour reprendre son calme et penser en vitesse. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire qu'il rêvait d'une famille et que son instinct le poussait vers ce bébé.  
\- _Je … On est jeune. Inexpérimenté et on étudie encore. Mais les parents de Edward viendront surement nous aider. Rosalie et Emmet veulent ouvrir un garage, ils auront le temps de nous aider. Rosalie adore les enfants. Et … et niveau argent, on s'en sort vraiment bien. J'ai un sacré héritage, les Cullen sont très loin d'être pauvre et si besoin Drago a pas mal d'argent aussi.  
\- Et nous ?  
_\- Nous ?  
\- Oui, nous. _Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte. Mais ce n'est pas forcément facile à gérer de mon côté.  
_ Le brun cligna des yeux avant de faire un pas vers Olivier pour lui attraper la taille et le serrer contre lui.  
\- _Je … Je t'apprécie vraiment Olivier. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point je t'aime mais plus je suis avec toi et plus j'ai envie que ça continue. Je … Je sors un peu d'une vie compliquée et c'est ma première année normale, aussi normale que puisse être ma vie. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer. Mais je suis bien avec toi. J'aime tes baisés, j'aime tes caresses, j'aime ton sourire, j'aime ton corps, j'aime tes blagues, j'aime nos moments passés dans un lit et ceux à ne rien faire au lycée, juste enlacés.  
_ Lorsque le corps de Olivier s'éloigna de lui et que les grands yeux bleus si expressif se posèrent sur lui il remercia sa condition. Plus que jamais.  
Il l'avait toujours relativement bien pris.  
Du moins, si lorsqu'il vivait avec Ron et Hermione c'était plus compliqué et vraiment douloureux, c'était surtout parce que ses deux amis voulaient réprimer le Vampire.  
Mais sinon cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment déranger. Et bien qu'il ait eu un peu de mal avec l'idée de la vie éternelle cela avait un attrait.  
Et puis Luna l'avait aidé et Drago aussi.  
Mais là, alors que Olivier le regardait de ses yeux bleus si brillant et avec son air amoureux, Harry ne pouvait que remercier sa transformation en Vampire qui l'avait rendu beaucoup moins timide et lui avait permis de dire ce genre de phrase sans trop bégayer ou rougir.  
Sans la morsure, il serait peut-être encore au Square, mais il n'aurait surtout pas été capable de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
Deux lèvres sur sa bouche le coupèrent dans sa réflexion et il glissa ses mains contre les hanches de son petit-ami.  
\- Dîtes-moi Monsieur Black. Si vous veniez me montrer à quel point vous aimez mon corps ?

oOOoOOo

\- Tu peux m'attraper le poivre s'il te plait ?  
D'un mouvement rapide et fluide il prit le moulin et le glissa sur la table face à Olivier avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur où la pluie se déchainait.  
\- Comment va Luna ?  
\- Elle va magnifiquement bien.  
\- La naissance est pour quand ?  
\- Une semaine à peu près.  
\- Hum. Tu aimes l'ail ?  
\- Je n'ai rien contre. Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure ?  
\- Vers 19h30. On a largement le temps de finir de cuisiner.  
\- Et un petit câlin ?  
Le regard bleu se posa sur lui puis regarda le plafond d'un air désespéré.  
\- Pervers.  
\- Adolescent plein d'hormones.  
\- Oui aussi.  
Harry avec un petit rire s'appuya sur le meuble et observa son petit copain entrain de tailler les tomates. Ou plutôt les hanches de celui-ci en train de se balancer sur une musique qu'il fredonnait.  
Puis deux choses arrivèrent au même instant.  
Son téléphone nouvellement acquis pour pouvoir discuter avec Olivier sans passer par celui d'Edward sonna dans le salon.  
Et une odeur alléchante, accompagnée d'un léger cri de douleur, lui parvint au nez, et aux oreilles.  
Une odeur sucrée. Une odeur délicieuse et entêtante.  
Une odeur qui provenait d'Olivier.  
Du doigt qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche d'où un long filet de sang s'échappait.  
Du doigt si proche et si alléchant.  
En un bon il fut sur Olivier léchant les lèvres sanguines. Puis il prit le doigt dans sa bouche et aspira goulument.  
\- _Ha… Harry ?  
_ Sans s'occuper de la voix contre lui, le Vampire plaqua le corps sur le bord de la table et glissa son visage dans le cou. Il sentit contre lui la veine palpiter.  
Il avait soif. Soif de ce sang si délicieux qu'il avait à peine gouté.  
Soif de ce liquide qui circulait dans le corps si chaud de son amant.  
Soif de sang.  
En un instant ses crocs étaient plantés dans la chair tendre.  
Il n'attendait plus les gémissements et les protestations, ni ne vit la panique traverser le corps prisonnier sous le sien.  
Seul comptait le gout exquis glissant dans sa gorge.  
Cette chaleur, cette douceur…  
Il fut brusquement tiré en arrière et grogna contre le corps qui le maintint plaqué sur ce qui semblait être le frigo.  
Il feula et se prépara à l'assaut mais une autre poigne le prit et le bloqua encore plus alors que quelqu'un le giflait et qu'un liquide était forcé à passer sa gorge.  
Une potion.  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup.  
Puis souleva ses paupières et comprit ce qu'il se passait.  
Emmet l'avait plaqué pour l'éloigner de Olivier.  
Un Olivier qui empêchait le sang de couler de son cou alors qu'Edward essayait de le faire lâcher prise pour le soigner.  
Un Olivier qui ne portait pas sa gourmette.  
Un Olivier dont les yeux bleus le fixaient.  
Choqués.  
Effrayés.  
\- Emmet. Lâche-moi.  
Il y eu un instant de flottement.  
Puis la pression se fit moins forte contre lui.  
Et il partit en courant.  
Le plus loin possible.  
Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça.  
Cette peur irrationnelle. A cause de lui.  
Parce que c'était fini.  
Lui et Olivier.  
Fini.  
Que rien n'était simple. 

* * *

**Alors ?**

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Rapide ? Long ? Bref ?  
Lourd ? Trop léger ?

Que pensez-vous des quatre Française ?  
Des amis de Olivier ?  
De Olivier ?  
Des réactions de Harry ?  
Des Cullen ?  
De Drago ?  
Que pensez-vous des perso en général ?  
Du style d'écriture ?

 **Je veux votre avis sur TOUT ! ^^**

Dites-moi TOUT !  
Ce que vous pensez sur tout le monde, sur l'histoire.

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ?

* * *

 **Chronologie Rapide :**

Début Mai : Arrivée de Luna  
14 Mai : « Création » du bébé.  
7 Juin : Arrivée de Drago.  
11 Juillet : Arrivé aux USA par cheminée.  
12 juillet : Rencontre des Cullen  
29 juillet : Conseil des Quilleutes  
30 juillet : Annonce du bébé  
5 aout au 12 aout : Semaine à l'hôpital  
13 aout : Arrivée de Steven ( Retour de l'hôpital ) et départ d'Edward.  
20 aout : Retour chez les Cullen  
2 septembre : rentrée  
18 septembre : Soirée et baisé de Olivier et Harry  
15 octobre : Insulte / Thomas  
6 Novembre : Bébé  
13 Janvier : Anniversaire de Olivier  
11 février : Harry mord Olivier. Départ de Harry.


	4. Partie 3

Me revoilà pour la dernière partie de cette histoire !  
Écrite en cinq jours ^^

Elle fait en vérité à moitié office d'épilogue et est plus courte que la partie 2.  
19 000 mots environs.  
Mais je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

 **Remarques :**  
# Cette fic _n 'est pas un Bashing._ Ni de Ron, ni de Hermione, ni de Ginny. Et encore moins de Bella. Avant de les critiquer mettez-vous un peu à leur place et je serais ensuite ravie d'avoir votre point de vue sur leurs réactions.  
# Bien que cela puisse semblait être le cas au début. Il ne s'agit pas d'un Drarry. J'aime les savoir complice. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien.  
# La fic se passe après Twilight 4 et pour une cohérence on va oublié que l'histoire d'Harry se passe au 20ème siècle et accorder nos violons sur le 21ème siècle parce que c'est pas ça qui importe dans l'histoire.  
# Bella et Edward sont donc bien marié et Renesmée existe.  
# Désolé pour les fans. Il n'y aura pas Lemon. Parce que je n'en ai pas envie sur le coup. Et que je pense qu'on peut faire comprendre plein de chose par la suggestion.  
# L'univers de Harry Potter apparient à Rowling et celui de Twilight à S. Meyer.

* * *

 **Chronologie des événements passés :**  
Début Mai : Arrivée de Luna  
14 Mai : « Création » du bébé.  
7 Juin : Arrivée de Drago.  
11 Juillet : Arrivé aux USA par cheminée.  
12 juillet : Rencontre des Cullen  
29 juillet : Conseil des Quilleutes  
30 juillet : Annonce du bébé  
5 aout au 12 aout : Semaine à l'hôpital  
13 aout : Arrivée et départ d'Edward.  
20 aout : Retour chez les Cullen  
2 septembre : rentrée  
18 septembre : Soirée et baiser de Olivier et Harry  
15 octobre : Insulte / Thomas  
6 Novembre : Les élèves du lycée apprennent pour le bébé  
13 Janvier : Anniversaire de Olivier  
11 février : Harry mord Olivier. Départ de Harry.

* * *

 **Partie 3**  
Les parties en _Italique_ sont en français

Harry courrait.  
Il courrait au plus vite que sa condition lui permettait.  
Le plus loin possible du regard effrayé de Olivier.  
Le plus loin possible alors que son cœur tombait en miette.  
Parce que petit à petit il s'était attaché au jeune homme tendre, adorable, possessif mais pas jaloux, attirant et rieur, un peu trop maniaque et quelque peu stressé.  
Il s'était attaché en seulement quatre mois si court mais si remplis.  
Quatre mois qui venaient de se briser au sol parce qu'il ne savait pas réfréner sa faim.  
Il s'arrêta brusquement et tapa dans un arbre le faisant grincer.  
Il hurla sa rage avant de s'effondrer au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus suivre le mouvement, et rabattit celles-ci contre son torse alors que des larmes de rage et de désespoir dévalaient ses joues.  
Il ne bougea pas alors que les branchages devant lui craquaient.  
Il ne releva pas les yeux tandis que quelqu'un s'asseyait face à lui.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque le soleil se leva dans son dos et lorsque celui se coucha en éclairant son visage baissé, blessé.

\- Harry…  
L'appel parvint jusqu'à lui mais aucun signe extérieur ne le montra.  
Ses yeux ne voyaient pas la mousse mais le visage de Olivier.  
Son nez ne sentait pas la forêt mais l'odeur de Olivier.  
Sa langue ne goutait pas l'air mais les lèvres de Olivier.  
Ses oreilles n'entendaient pas la voix d'Edward mais celle de Olivier.  
Sa peau ne sentait pas la caresse du vent mais celles de Olivier.  
Olivier.  
\- Harry …  
Olivier.  
\- Harry …  
Non, plus que ça.  
Olivier représentait sa vie.  
Une vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.  
Il ne pourrait jamais être avec quelqu'un sans craindre de lui faire du mal.  
Hermione et Ron avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez essayé ?  
Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'habituer au même régime alimentaire que les Cullen ?  
Il lui fallait juste vouloir non ?  
D'un bond il fut sur ses pieds. De quelques autres il plantait ses crocs dans une biche effrayée.  
Il avala trois longues gorgées avant de lâcher l'animal et de vomir au sol.  
Néanmoins il replanta ses canines et avala à nouveau le liquide carmin avant de le recracher parterre.  
Des larmes se mêlèrent au sang sur son visage alors qu'il essayait encore et encore de se nourrir de la biche et de longs sanglots secouèrent son corps tandis que celui-ci le rejetait encore et encore.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le cadavre sanguinolent et froid puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même se maudissant de n'être pas assez fort pour y arriver.  
Une soif subite le prit, sa condition se rebellant contre le fait qu'il tente de se nourrir de cette substance et il gémit de douleur, de désespoir, de soif et de crainte.  
Il gémit jusqu'à ce que deux bras l'entourent et l'éloigne de la peau de la biche morte.  
Des mains glissèrent sur son ventre et il s'enfouit dans ce torse froid mais chaleureux, cherchant un peu de réconfort et d'amour.  
\- Harry … calme toi … ça va aller …  
Il frissonna en se sentant soulevé et fut légèrement satisfait en sentant l'odeur de l'animal s'éloigner.  
Puis les bras le posèrent sur les pierres froides d'une rivière et il sentit l'eau le mouiller petit à petit et nettoyer le sang de ses habits.  
\- Attend moi là.  
Les bras s'éloignèrent de lui et il s'allongea complétement dans le courant, la fraicheur de l'eau apaisant étrangement le feu de sa gorge et sa soif dévorante.  
Puis il se sentit frotté, déshabillé, lavé et séché avant de se faire habiller comme un enfant.  
Finalement il ne reprit pied que lorsqu'il vit face à lui le soleil poindre.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus contre le torse dans son dos et les bras se serrèrent autours de lui.  
\- E… Edward ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Mer… merci …  
\- Tu as été là pour moi Harry et même si j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas, je suis et serais là pour toi.  
\- … Qu… On… est quelle date ?  
\- Le 14 février.  
\- … La saint valentin …  
Une main se détacha de son torse pour lui caresser doucement la joue et le nez du vampire se frotta doucement à sa gorge.  
\- Je suis désolé …  
\- Ce… ce n'est pas … ta faute …  
Le silence se prolongea légèrement avant que le plus grand ne reprenne la parole sur un ton hésitant.  
\- Harry … Il faut que tu boives.  
\- Non.  
\- Harry … tu … les médicomages ont dit que tu devais te nourrir régulièrement.  
\- Je … non.  
\- Harry.  
\- Non Edward… S'il te plait.  
Le vampire soupira et Harry sentit sa main glisser à nouveau contre son torse. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
Il entendait le souffle lent et inutile d'Edward dans son cou et regretta l'absence d'un battement de cœur si ce n'est le sien, pour se calmer, bien qu'il supposa que le vampire se forçait à respirer pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur quelque chose.  
Puis tout d'un coup il se redressa les yeux écarquillés et la main sur le cœur.  
\- Harry qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Elle … Elle arrive !  
\- Quoi ? Qui ?  
Le brun se redressa et s'en se soucier de la main de Edward sur son épaule transplanna.  
Un bruit strident lui fit grincer des dents et l'odeur du sang lui sauta au visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre pas qu'un sort le plaqua sur le mur.  
Ses lèvres furent retroussées sur ses dents et il grogna sur la femme habillée en blouse face à lui.  
\- Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous !  
\- Lâchez-moi !  
\- Monsieur Potter !  
Ses yeux carmin se posèrent sur les personnes présentes et son regard accrocha celui bleu clair de Luna.  
Luna allongé sur un lit simple, les jambes relevées, le visage rouge et le souffle court.  
Luna qui était en train d'accoucher.  
Son bébé.  
Il grogna plus férocement, feulant contre les infirmières et la médicomage qui venait d'entrer.  
Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'éloigner de son enfant.  
Pas le droit de les séparer de sa chair et de son sang.  
Il aperçut à peine un nouveau sort qui le frappa de plein fouet le rendant muet ce qui le mit encore plus en colère.  
\- Lâchez-le.  
Ses orbes sanguines se posèrent sur le visage de Luna qui s'était légèrement redressée et avait demandé sa libération. Il n'entendit pas les paroles des autres, concentré sur les yeux de la mère de son enfant qui ne le lâchaient, bien qu'elle paraissait argumenter avec les autres aux vues de ses lèvres bougeant légèrement.  
Finalement, il sentit les sorts s'effacer et bondit sur Luna les crocs sortis mais au lieu de planter ses dents dans son corps il posa ses mains fraîches sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.  
\- Bonjour Harry.  
Il grogna légèrement, sommant la femelle de se concentrer sur sa tâche et d'un nouveau grognement il ordonna à une infirmière de s'activer. Toutefois, celle-ci sembla terrifiée et le Vampire brun ne détourna son regard d'elle que lorsque la médicomage se plaça entre les jambes de la jeune Lovegood.  
\- Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous me comprenez ?  
En réponse il grogna sur l'adulte mais celle-ci ne sembla pas être perturbée.  
\- Bien. Faites entrer monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Lovegood …  
Harry se désintéressa de la conversation, les yeux rivés sur la peau tendue qui renfermait son enfant et il ne bougea pas lorsque deux bras lui encerclèrent les épaules mais arrêta de grogner en sentant la présence de son potentiel calice.  
Il ne bougea à nouveau que lorsqu'un pleur de nourrisson emplit la pièce et se déplaça brusquement jusqu'à la femme de médecine pour lui arracher l'enfant des bras.  
De grands yeux bleus le fixèrent et le petit corps dans ses bras arrêta de bouger.  
\- Monsieur Potter, donnez-lui de votre sang.  
Harry obéit, il se tailla le poignet de ses dents et laissa couler le liquide dans la petite bouche du nouveau-né qui se remit à bouger de plus belle.  
Son enfant.  
Son héritier.  
Son héritière.  
\- Monsieur Potter, puis-je l'avoir, nous devons vérifier qu'elle va bien et couper le cord…  
Il grogna sur la femme médecin et se prépara à bondir loin de ses inconnus qui voulaient lui prendre son enfant lorsque deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent et le plaquèrent sur un mur alors que le nourrisson était extrait de ses mains.  
Il fut tiré et jeté dans une petite pièce avec une grande paroi en verre et eut beau déchaîner sa magie et se jeter sur les murs il ne put sortir.

Sa rage augmenta alors qu'il sentait sa chair s'éloigner de lui et il redoubla de force et de puissance lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un métamorphe loup touchait sa petite.  
Ils devaient le lâcher.  
C'était son enfant !  
Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Une odeur lui fit brusquement tourner la tête.  
Le vampire qui l'avait enfermé était face à lui et avait profité qu'il se jette sur la paroi de verre d'où plusieurs personnes l'observaient pour entrer par l'arrière.  
Il se jeta sur lui et lui assena un coup de poing en lui hurlant dessus avec rage avant de se figer en sentant l'odeur du « sang » particulier de l'être.  
S'il se nourrissait, il aurait plus de force et pourrait s'échapper.  
Il n'hésita pas une seconde à planter ses crocs dans la gorge de l'autre et se moqua de son gémissement de douleur préférant s'abreuver rapidement.

Toutefois, une vague de calma le dérouta au même instant où il sentait une nouvelle odeur et il décrocha sa mâchoire du corps sous lui sans se retourner pour autant.  
La vague s'intensifia et il lutta contre ce calme qui voulait s'imposer pendant de longues minutes. Néanmoins, une troisième odeur le fit céder et il se détourna pour croiser le regard bleu-gris d'un jeune homme qui sentait délicieusement bon.  
Il s'avança vers le corps à la douce flagrance et reconnu le fumet d'un calice potentiel ainsi que quelques effluves de son enfant.  
\- Tu es calmé Potter ?  
La voix sarcastique le fit sourire et il fondit contre l'homme en respirant son odeur à plein poumon.  
\- Drago …  
Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et il soupira.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu n'es pas mon calice …  
Le corps se tendit contre lui et il grogna légèrement.  
\- Non.  
\- Deviens-le.  
L'ordre plus qu'une demande avait claqué et il glissa ses lèvres vers la carotide de l'autre, prêt à le faire sien à jamais. Ses dents entamèrent l'épiderme alors que la main continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux et que la respiration de l'autre s'accélérait.  
\- P… Harry …  
\- Deviens mien.  
\- Harry …  
\- S'il te plait.  
La supplique avait été murmurée. Emplie de souffrance elle exprimait son besoin de ne plus être seul, d'être Vampire et sorcier entièrement, d'être lui avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour cela. Pour toujours. Pour être complet.  
\- S'il te … plait …

La réponse fut sèche et il soupira, pleurant presque avant de s'attaquer à la gorge devant lui.

OoooOoooO

Harry caressa le doigt tendu vers lui avec un grand sourire avant de frôler la petite joue sans se soucier des personnes autour de lui.  
Elle était parfaite.  
Sa peau était pâle et son crâne était surmonté de quelques cheveux blonds comme les blés.  
Elle avait déjà l'air doux de sa mère et son nez venait clairement de lui.  
Quant à ses yeux.  
Ses yeux.  
Ils s'étaient tous demandés s'ils seraient aussi bleus et tendre que ceux de Luna ou aussi vert émeraude et pétillant que les siens.  
Ils étaient encore mieux.  
Certes, ils pourraient changés, ils l'avaient déjà fait depuis sa naissance, mais ils étaient magnifiques.  
D'un bleu clair comme le ciel au centre ils viraient sur les bords au même vert que les siens faisant qu'on avait envie de les fixer sans fin.  
\- Elle est magnifique…  
\- Elle ressemble à mon père.  
Le brun se détacha du regard du nourrisson pour croiser celui calme de sa mère qui était confortablement installée dans les bras de Leah.  
\- Il faudra aller le voir…  
\- Oui. Le Jeudi il est toute la journée à la maison.  
\- Dans deux jours alors.  
\- Oui. J'espère que les joncheruines seront loin.  
Le jeune homme reposa son regard sur l'enfant et inspira une grande bouffée pour sentir son odeur apaisante s'insinuer en lui.  
\- Luna ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Astraé Pandora Lily. J'aime bien le prénom de ta maman et comme ça, elle aura de nos deux mamans.  
Il releva la tête et sourit doucement à son amie, touché qu'elle ait ajouté les prénoms de leurs deux mères et trouvant le premier à la fois beau et bien choisi. Toutefois quelque chose le chiffonna et il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et son nom de famille ?  
\- C'est évident non ?

OoooOoooO

\- Quoi ?  
\- Harry calme toi ! Que voulais-tu que nous fassions ?  
\- Que vous ne l'emmeniez pas ici !  
\- Nous l'avions ramené à la maison, mais nous ne pouvions pas le laisser seul alors qu'on venait tous à Londres !  
Harry se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se déstresser. Il posa son regard sur Rosalie qui nourrissait Astraé avec un biberon de lait et de sang des étoiles pleins les yeux avant de regarder Drago à nouveau.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Dans la chambre que j'ai occupée au début de mon séjour ici.  
\- Vous avez enlevé les objets dangereux ?  
\- Pour qui me prends-tu Potter ?  
\- Où as-tu dormis cette nuit alors ?  
\- Dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus. Kreattur a accepté de me laisser y accéder.  
Le brun se mordit la lèvre et posa son regard sur une fenêtre que l'elfe du Square avait nettoyé la veille en grommelant contre la sang-froid qui sautillait partout et touchait à tous les objets de ses maitres.  
\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- Ne détourne pas le sujet Potter. Jasper a investi la bibliothèque avec Edward. Alice et Emmet sont partis en chasse. Seth est à la douche, Luna et Leah sont dans leur chambre. Et toi, tu vas aller voir Terriel et lui parler.  
\- Dra…  
\- Non. Harry, ça fait cinq jours qu'il est enfermé. Et nous avons de la chance qu'il ait assez coopéré pour mentir à ses parents. A sa place j'aurai hurlé depuis bien longtemps.  
\- Il est moins vindicatif que toi…  
\- Tant mieux pour nous. Néanmoins, je dois savoir si je dois lui lancer un oubliette ou si on peut lui faire confiance pour se taire.  
\- Bien …  
Il se redressa vivement et s'approcha de Rosalie pour embrasser le front de sa fille avant de marcher, plus lentement cette fois mais à une vitesse normale, vers Drago dont il attrapa les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.  
\- Est-ce qu'après on pourra parler ?  
\- De ce qu'il s'est passé à la maternité ? Il n'y a rien à dire Potter.  
\- S'il te plait.  
\- File. Je vais trainer pas loin, si tu as besoin…  
\- Merci…  
Harry lâcha les hanches de l'héritier Malfoy et grimpa les marches bien trop vite à son goût avant de toquer doucement à la porte derrière laquelle se tenait sa plus grande peur du moment.  
Olivier.  
\- Entrez.  
Son cœur s'accéléra un instant alors qu'il tournait la poignée et pénétrait la chambre.  
Olivier était assis sur son lit avec un air maladif sur le visage et Harry ne manqua pas son mouvement de recul quand il le reconnut.  
\- H… Harry … _Que fais-tu là ?  
_ Se laissant le temps de se calmer, Harry ferma la porte lentement et s'appuya dessus pour ne pas effrayer l'humain en s'approchant trop de lui.  
 _\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Que je t'explique certaines choses …  
\- Avant ou après m'avoir vidé de mon sang ?  
_Harry sentit une poussée de colère l'enflammait et il se força au calme en voyant le corps de l'autre se tendre.  
\- _Je suppose que les autres t'ont vaguement parlé … de ce que nous sommes.  
\- … Edward m'a expliqué que lui et sa famille étaient des vampires.  
\- Et pour moi, Drago et Luna ?  
\- Des sorciers. Pas tout à fait comme dans les histoires, mais avec baguette magique et compagnie.  
\- Oui, et je suis un Vampire sorcier. Ce qui est légèrement différent de Edward.  
\- Raconte-moi. _  
Posant son regard sur un mur face à lui, le brun inspira et raconta sans s'arrêter, reprenant ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Olivier et y ajoutant les éléments liés au monde magique.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé quand il termina son récit mais son ex-petit-ami le fixait toujours sans rien dire.  
Il prit le risque de faire un pas et un autre en voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas.  
Il avança jusqu'à frôler le lit et s'assit dessus lentement, prêt à s'éloigner au moindre signe de peur.  
\- Olivier …  
Le regard bleu se releva sur lui et les bras de l'humain se serrèrent autours du coussin qu'il tenait, comme une maigre barrière.  
\- _Je peux pas Harry … Je ne peux pas te pardonner … Tu … tu as voulu me mordre !  
\- Je sais … je ne te demande pas de me pardonner … Je … J'aimerais jusque que tu gardes tout cela secret.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que si tu en parles les autorités sorcières et vampire te retrouveront. Et les sorciers t'effaceront la mémoire.  
\- Et si je veux oublier ?  
\- Drago effacera tes souvenirs à ta demande.  
\- Vous allez vraiment me laisser partir comme ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais …  
\- Je te fais confiance.  
\- Vraiment ?  
_L'ancien gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire en hochant doucement de la tête. Il n'avait plus le droit d'aimer le jeune Terriel, mais il savait qu'il garderait toujours de l'affection pour lui et une grande confiance en lui.  
\- _Tu m'as supporté pendant des mois, tu m'as pardonné d'avoir constamment besoin de Drago et Luna et de t'avoir caché la vérité sur l'enfant. Je te fais confiance Olivier. Plus que tu ne le crois.  
_ Un silence s'installa alors entre eux et Harry se laissa tomber en arrière s'allongeant à travers du lit pendant qu'Olivier restait assis au niveau des oreillers. Le Vampire profita du calme pour humer l'air autours de lui et sentir l'odeur de l'autre occupant de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux en écoutant les battements de cœur encore un peu désordonnés et se laissa bercer par la respiration humaine.  
\- _Ha.. Harry ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je peux la voir ?  
_Le vampire se redressa et observa son vis-à-vis avant d'hocher de la tête.  
\- Viens.  
Il le guida jusqu'au salon et fit signe à Rosalie de s'approcher avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il observa Olivier s'avancer prudemment, surement pas très à l'aise de savoir qu'il avançait vers une vampire, et observer la petite de quelques jours.  
\- _Elle semble plus vieille que deux jours.  
\- Sa croissance est en accélérée. Elle a physiquement un mois.  
\- Comme … Renesmée ?  
\- Oui. Sauf que Renesmée a une croissance beaucoup plus rapide qui s'arrêtera lorsqu'elle aura physiquement 17/18 ans. Astraé va grandir un peu aléatoirement, oscillant entre vitesse humaine et vitesse vampirique jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble avoir 5/6 ans. Elle prendra ensuite une croissance normale.  
\- Hm … Harry. Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ?  
_L'interpellé cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris par la question avant d'acquiescer.  
\- _Bien sûr ! Je te ramène quand tu veux. J'aimerais juste que tu ne quittes pas le bracelet que je t'ai offert.  
\- C'est bizarre si je le garde non ?  
\- Ecoute, je t'en ferais un moins voyant si tu veux, mais c'est une protection. J'aimerais vraiment que tu le gardes.  
\- D'accord. Tu peux me ramener maintenant ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
_Il se leva et tendit la main vers Olivier avec un sourire encourageant. A l'instant où leurs doigts se frôlèrent, il transplanna.

OoooOoooO

La porte grinça avant de s'ouvrir complétement et il inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Deux grands yeux bleus apparurent et Harry observa un bref instant Xenophilius Lovegood alors que celui-ci faisait un grand sourire à sa fille et la prenait dans ses bras.  
\- Oh, ma petite Lune ! Je me languissais de toi. Entre, entre avec tes amis, le ciel se remplit de Furnok Grincheux. Entrez, entrez.  
L'homme aux cheveux blonds grisonnants les poussa presque à l'intérieur et leur indiqua plusieurs sièges avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Harry posa son regard un bref instant sur Leah qui tenait la main de sa petite amie et semblait déstabilisée par l'accueil, avant de se recentrer sur Edward. Celui-ci, assis juste à sa droite, avait accepté de venir au cas où Harry aurait besoin de se nourrir, sa soif étant un peu aléatoire depuis la naissance d'Astraé, Drago ayant refusé de l'accompagner chez un homme dont sa famille avait capturé la fille, même si la fille était Luna. Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés tenait dans ses bras, emmitouflée dans plusieurs couvertures, la petite hybride qui mâchouillait son pouce en silence.  
Le silence installé se brisa quand Xenophilius revint avec un plateau et plusieurs tasses disparates qui tintaient les unes contre les autres.  
\- Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé ? J'ai ramassé les feuilles ce matin même, il s'agit d'une espèce très rare qui permet aux Ronflak Baveux de se cacher pour s'accoupler. Des petites bêtes adorables ! Mais je manque à toutes mes manières, Luna présente-moi tes amis !

La blonde se redressa sans lâcher la main de Leah qui semblait de plus en plus stressée et Harry capta un regard sceptique en provenance de Edward.  
\- Papa, tu connais déjà Harry.  
\- Oui, oui, bonjour Monsieur Potter. J'ai appris pour votre nouveau régime, vous buvez toujours du thé ?  
Harry serra la main tendu avec un sourire face au naturel de l'homme et lui certifia qu'il serait ravi de gouter au liquide fumant.  
\- Bref, papa, je te présente Leah, mon amie.  
\- Oh, enchanté demoiselle !  
Le journaliste prit la main, qui ne tenait pas celle de Luna, foncée de l'indienne dans les deux siennes contrastant par leur blancheur et lui secoua légèrement.  
\- Je suis très heureux de rencontrer une amie de ma petite Lune.  
\- … J… enchantée aussi Mr Lovegood … je …  
\- Appelez-moi Xenophilius.  
L'indienne accepta avec un air encore plus perdu faisant rire légèrement Harry qui décida de venir au secours de la jeune louve en voyant que Luna semblait à nouveau un peu ailleurs.  
\- Monsieur Lovegood ?  
\- Xenophilius, appellez moi Xenophilius Monsieur Potter.  
\- Harry. Ce que Luna n'a pas tout à fait précisé, c'est que Leah est une amie intime de votre fille.  
L'homme arrêta de secouer la main de l'indienne et fronça ses fins sourcils gris-blond avant de se tourner vers sa progéniture.  
\- Intime ? Mais … Je croyais que … Rolf et toi?  
La louve grogna à l'évocation d'un potentiel rival faisant sursauter le journaliste qui l'observa en clignant des yeux un air surpris et curieux sur le visage.  
\- Vous m'avez l'air bien possessive mademoiselle Leah. Une tasse de thé ? Oh, et jeune homme qui êtes-vous ? Un ami de ma Luna ?  
Edward sursauta presque, fait rare pour un vampire, lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui en lui tendant une tasse de thé après avoir servi Leah qui était encore bouche bée.  
\- Edward Cullen. Un ami de Harry.  
\- Juste un ami cette fois ci ?  
\- Oui.  
L'homme tendit une tasse au vampire avant de se raviser en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne pense pas que le thé vous aille bien. Désolé, je n'ai rien pour vous. Vos yeux ont un joli doré.  
Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'air perdu de Edward et vint l'aider en se redressant et en prenant sa fille des bras de son ami.  
\- Le sang animal donne une couleur or aux yeux des vampires moldus. Xenophilius, je vous présente Astraé.  
Il tendit l'enfant à l'homme qui se dépêcha de poser la tasse sur un tas de livre pas très stable avant de saisir la fille.  
\- Qui est-elle ?  
\- Luna dit qu'elle vous ressemble quand vous étiez jeune. Quoi de plus normal pour une Lovegood.  
\- Une … Lovegood ?  
\- Oui, Astraé Pandora Lily Lovegood.  
L'homme s'assit brusquement au sol en observant l'enfant puis sa fille et enfin Harry alors que ce dernier reprenait nonchalamment place sa tasse de thé dans la main.

OoooOoooO

\- Où est Alice ?  
\- Avec Jasper.  
\- Ah …  
Harry glissa ses doigts sur le ventre plat face à son visage et apprécia de voir les muscles se contracter.  
\- Emmet ?  
\- Avec Rosalie.  
\- Aussi …  
\- Oui Potter, que veux-tu … tes hôtes profitent du fait que les murs soient insonorisés.  
\- Ils le sont aussi en France. Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça la nuit ?  
\- Comme si tu attendais la nuit.  
\- C'est pas pareil.  
Son doigt suivit la courbe du muscle abdominal et il sourit en voyant la chair de poule naître. Il bougea légèrement sa tête pour se caler un peu mieux sur les genoux de Drago.  
\- Luna ?  
\- Elle est partit ce matin avec Astraé et Leah chez son père.  
\- Jacob et Renesmée …  
\- … Sont partis visité Londres en amoureux.  
\- Ne me dit pas que Seth et Edward sont aussi partis s'enfermer dans une chambre ou je disjoncte.  
\- Imbécile. Seth est à la douche. Edward nous a laissé puisque je suis censé t'apprendre ton rôle de Lord. Et puis, ils ne sont pas de ce bord-là.  
\- Tu leur as demandé ?  
\- Non. Mais …  
\- Mais rien du tout.  
Il se redressa vivement et se plaça sur Drago, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses avant de rapprocher leurs visages.  
\- Pour Edward je veux bien qu'on puisse douter puisqu'il s'est marié avec Isabella, et encore que … Mais Seth, on ne lui connait aucune relation. Et puis, que je sache, nous n'étions pas non plus de ce bord là…  
Il ponctua sa phrase par un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de poser son front sur le sien avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- J'ai envie de toi …  
\- Potter. On n'a pas couché ensemble depuis que tu as été avec Terriel.  
\- Mais je suis en manque …  
Son bassin bougea lascivement sur les hanches de l'héritier Malfoy tandis qu'il sentait ses yeux tourner peu à peu au rouge sang.  
\- Donc tu as envie de baiser, pas de moi. Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Mais …  
\- Non Potter. Je ne suis pas une poupée baisable et on doit travailler. Si tu es en chaleur et ne peux pas te retenir, ce n'est pas ma faute.  
Vexé, Harry s'éloigna précipitamment du blond et s'assit à une chaise de la bibliothèque.  
\- Bien. Explique-moi comment je peux être un parfait Lord.

OoooOoooO

\- Potter. Arrête ça.  
Sous l'ordre il lâcha le col de sa chemise et soupira en laissant son bras retomber de long de son corps tandis que Drago lui arrangeait sa robe.  
\- Alors ?  
Harry leva les yeux sur le miroir et s'observa en souriant. Il avait convaincu Drago de lui laissait porter un costume de facture moldue noir avec une chemise blanche aux coutures bordeaux argumentant que la famille Potter s'était plusieurs fois liés à des moldus et ne faisait pas partit des familles de sang-pur connus. Toutefois, pour ne pas trop choquer et parce qu'il tenait à ses origines, il avait passé une robe sorcière noire de haute qualité cousu de fils argentés sur le bas et se mêlant au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait du haut de l'habit à un fils doré dans de compliquées arabesques. Sans oublier ses bottes marron en cuir de dragons et les trois blasons brodés au niveau de son cœur. Bordeau pour les Potter, Argenté pour les Black et Doré et Blanc pour les Peverell.  
\- N'est-ce pas un peu trop ?  
\- Tu es actuellement l'héritier de trois familles. Tu dois le faire savoir.  
\- Mais les Peverell …  
\- Les gobelins t'ont clairement dit que tu étais devenu leur unique héritier depuis l'histoire des reliques. Beaucoup de gens déplorent leurs disparitions. Si tu veux faire changer les choses pour les créatures magiques, il te faudra tout l'appui possible. Aide-moi.  
Le brun se retourna et attrapa le ruban vert que Drago lui tendait avant de lui attacher les cheveux en bas de la nuque en le contemplant. Le blond avait fière allure dans sa robe blanche, aux liserés verts forêt, qui ne s'évasait qu'au niveau du bassin, contrairement à celle de Harry qui était ouverte de haut en bas, pour laisser voir un pantalon droit et de la même couleur forêt que les liserés ainsi que des bottes montantes en peau de dragon. Harry glissa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de l'ancien serpentard et lui embrassa tendrement le coup.  
\- Harry …  
\- Je sais. Si je veux baiser, j'ai qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si je veux faire l'amour ?  
Le blond se retourna dans ses bras et le fixa de ses yeux bleu-gris. Harry n'hésita pas à se plonger dans ce regard et à embrasser les lèvres tentatrices puis à butiner la langue de son homologue. Ses doigts glissèrent sous la robe par l'arrière pour caresser la chute de rein tandis qu'il allongeait le baiser. Il frissonna en sentant les mains de Drago glisser contre sa nuque et venir jouer avec les cheveux à la base de son cou et poussa doucement le corps contre le mur avant de l'aider à se cramponner autours de ses hanches.  
\- Drago, Harry vous êt… Au pardon !  
Harry lâcha délicatement Drago et se recula en rompant le baiser sans pour autant trop s'éloigner posant son front sur celui de l'autre.  
\- Je suppose que c'est Alice qui t'envoie Seth…  
\- Je … oui désolé …  
Harry sourit doucement et s'éloigna cette fois ci pour de bon du blond et se tourna vers Seth dont le regard était baissé au sol et les joues légèrement rouge malgré son bronzage.  
\- Tu devrais arrêter de tomber dans le piège. Ce smoking te va à ravir.  
\- … Mer…ci.  
Il lui sourit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, laissant Drago finir de fignoler sa tenue.

OoooOoooO

Harry serra une nouvelle main poliment en retenant le nom indiqué et baisa les doigts de la femme avec délicatesse avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la piste où Jasper et Emmet faisaient gracieusement danser deux jeunes héritières tandis que Rosalie valsait avec un jeune Lord et que Alice avait pour cavalier un vieil homme noble. Jasper, Emmet, Edward portaient tout quatre un costume de facture moldue noir avec une chemise blanche et une cape sorcière accrochée à l'épaule également noire mais pourvu d'arabesque verte forêt et bordeaux signe de leur lien avec les familles Potter et Malfoy, ainsi que des gants en cuir de dragon, imprimé des blasons Potter et Malfoy, pour ne pas que leur froideur dérange. Seth et Jacob, ne supportant pas la cape à cause de leur température trop élevée étaient élégamment vêtus de costume composé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon bordeaux assorti à leur peau tannée ainsi que des mêmes bottes que Harry et un bracelet en cuir autours de leur poignet étaient marqué du blason des Potter et Malfoy. Rosalie était somptueuse dans sa robe couleur forêt mettant en valeur ses courbes, de même que Alice ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention dans la sienne, plus légère et vaporeuse, d'un rouge rubis étincelant. Renesmée rivalisait toutefois avec ses tantes dans sa robe blanche brodée de fils bordeaux et toutes trois portaient un collier en or dont le pendentif était un P et un M enlacés.  
\- Monsieur Potter, je vous présente ma fille, Dulcinée Flint.  
Harry embrassa élégamment les doigts de la jeune fille tout juste majeure et plutôt jolie dans sa robe blanche et bleu lagon assortit à des yeux qu'on ne croisait que rarement.  
\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Flint. Si votre robe avait le même éclat que vos yeux, toute l'assistance aurait l'attention rivée sur vous.  
La remarque eut l'effet escompté et la demoiselle rougit un peu en détournant le regard avant de se faire subtilement sermonner par sa mère qui la força à lui répondre.  
\- Je suis également enchantée Lord Potter, et je ne peux que vous retourner le compliment face aux deux émeraudes que vous possédez.  
Le brun lui fit un tendre sourire en hochant de la tête et la regarda s'éloigner avec sa mère en trottinant presque.  
Son regard accrocha Luna entrain de danser dans sa robe à volant jaune pâle , couleur des Lovegood avec le bleu cyan, et caramel aux côté d'une Leah renfrognée d'être regardée par tout le monde, et tout aussi belle dans sa robe bustier noire aux coutures jaunes et le cou sertie d'un collier pourvu du blason des Lovegood. Il capta sans mal les regards curieux, désapprobateurs ou outragés posés sur le couple de demoiselles et remercia Drago de lui avoir expliqué que si les couples homosexuels mâles étaient acceptés, à conditions que ceux-ci conçoivent deux héritiers grâce à un procédé magique et une mère porteuse, pour continuer les deux lignés, les couples féminins étaient un peu plus mal vu, du fait qu'une femme ne pouvait pas diriger une maison, selon les idées. Néanmoins, cela ne semblait pas déranger Luna ou son père qui discutait un peu plus loin et seule Leah semblait affectée par les regards.  
Il repéra Edward en train de discuter avec deux hommes à propos d'investissement et lui fit un doux sourire avant de se tourner vers l'homme face à lui avec un grand sourire.  
\- Kingsley !  
\- Hum hum.  
Harry rit doucement face à la remontrance de Drago à ses côtés qui saluait un membre du Magenmagot et serra affectueusement la main du ministre avant de finalement le serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Harry, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Merveilleusement bien et toi ? Pas trop de travail ?  
\- Plutôt si. J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais changer les choses pour les créatures magiques ?  
\- Hum … Oui … Je … J'ai presque faillit perdre mon titre de Lord en devenant un Vampire et j'aimerais changer certaines choses.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, tu as le droit de rentrer en politique. Dois-je m'attendre à recevoir bientôt des lettres de Monsieur Harry Potter, Lord Potter Black Peverell ?  
Le brun rit doucement sans lâcher la main de son ami et lui sourit.  
\- Pas avant juin au moins, j'étudie en France dans un lycée moldu.  
\- Bien. Nous nous reparlerons tout à l'heure, il parait que tu as une annonce à faire, c'est d'ailleurs un des but de cette soirée. Monsieur Malfoy.  
\- Monsieur le ministre.  
Alors que l'homme s'éloignait, Harry sentit qu'on le pinçait et il se tourna vers Drago qui lui faisait de gros yeux noirs.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Soit un peu moins familier.  
\- Je le connaissais avant qu'il ne soit ministre.  
\- Je sais. Mais tout est une affaire de façade.  
\- En parlant de façade, nos objectifs sont-ils remplis ?  
\- Ils ont compris que nous étions alliés et je pense que la Gazette en parlera demain. Pour ce qui est de la nature des Cullen, certains semblent deviner petit à petit et il n'y a pas encore eu d'esclandre, je suppose que c'est bien parti.  
\- Il n'y a pourtant pas d'esclandre pour moi.  
\- Tu es Harry Potter. Le survivant. L'héritier de la noble famille Black et de l'ancienne et jamais oubliée maison Peverell. Quant aux Potter, s'ils n'ont jamais eu une grande importance politique, ils n'en restent pas moins importants dans l'histoire des sorciers d'Angleterre. De plus, tes yeux sont verts et sans aucun glamour, ils sont donc pour l'instant rassurés. Sans oublier que ceux qui se souviennent de ton état doivent penser que nous sommes assez proches pour que je puisse être ton calice.  
\- C'est donc pour cela qu'ils essayent de regarder ton cou ?  
\- Oui, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils ne tentent pas de nous éloigner bien que certains Lord aimerait bien voir leurs filles danser avec nous.  
\- Ils veulent que je danse avec leurs filles ? Malgré ce que je suis ?  
\- Pas tous. Certains. Ils pèsent encore le pour et le contre.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Ils sembleraient que le fait que je sois affiché comme ton ami aide à oublier les horreurs derrière le nom Malfoy.  
\- Dr…  
\- Lord Potter, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
Harry tourna son visage, surpris, vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler et lui tendait la main. Il aperçut le froncement de sourcils léger de Drago et accepta finalement quand la main du jeune Malfoy le poussa subtilement en avant. L'homme, qui devait être âgé de 25 ans, l'entraina sur la piste de danse et plaça une main sur sa hanche, se signalant clairement comme meneur, en lui souriant puis commença à tourner à l'instant où Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule.  
Plutôt grand, un regard marron voire noir et vêtu d'une cape bleu marine et doré, l'homme avait l'air accueillant et sa peau tannée indiquait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait anglais, ainsi que son petit accent lorsqu'il lui parla.  
\- J'ai oublié de me présenter… Evariste Shafiq. Je suis honoré que vous aillez accepté ma proposition.  
\- Il m'aurait été difficile de refuser demande si polie venant d'un homme si élégant.  
\- Vous êtes devenu un flatteur Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas sans me déplaire toutefois. Vos amis sont intrigants. Peu de gens dansent autant qu'eux sans pause et sans boire.  
Son corps se crispa légèrement et il continua de valser lorsque la bouche du meneur se rapprocha de son oreille.  
\- Toutefois, je suppose que vous faîtes exprès. Distiller le doute parmi les personnes présentes. Leur faire côtoyer des vampires sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Leur faire apprécier de côtoyer des vampires. Quelle idée brillante.  
\- L'idée vient principalement de Drago.  
\- Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy… Au vu du fait que vous arrivez à vous en éloignez aisément je suppose qu'il n'est pas votre calice.  
Un grognement monta de sa gorge faisant sourire son interlocuteur.  
\- Vous aimeriez pourtant je suppose…  
Il se retint cette fois ci de grogner mais frissonna à l'idée d'avoir Drago pour l'éternité avec lui.  
\- Je me demande pourquoi il refuse, après tout vous avez tout à lui offrir et …  
\- Excusez-moi ?

Arrêtant brusquement leur danse Shafiq ne lâcha pas pour autant Harry alors que tous deux se tournaient vers Edward qui souriait paisiblement à leurs côtés.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous dérangez, mais il est bientôt l'heure pour Harry de faire son annonce.  
\- Evidemment, je vous revois tout à l'heure Lord Potter.  
\- Bien sûr Lord Shafiq.  
Harry attrapa le bras de Edward et s'éloigna lentement en le tirant vers l'extérieur de la salle de bal où il plaqua son ami contre un mur pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Le Cullen sembla accepter l'étreinte et passa ses membres autours de lui en soupirant.  
\- Tu le connaissais ?  
\- Non. Tu as lu dans ses pensées ?  
\- Non, il est Occlumens. Mais Drago m'a demandé d'aller te libérer. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas.  
\- Oui, un truc assez compliqué. Merci en tout cas…  
\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il te disait. Il cherchait le Vampire.  
\- Oui. Méfions-nous.  
\- Certes, nous allons chercher Astraé ?  
\- Non. Kreattur ?  
L'elfe de maison apparut face à eux et s'inclina son nez touchant presque le sol.  
\- Que peut faire Kreattur pour le maître ?  
\- Peux-tu m'amenais Astraé s'il te plait.  
\- Bien maître.  
L'elfe disparut à nouveau et lorsqu'il revint il lui tendit la fille habillé d'une petite robe blanche et emmitouflée dans un linceul tout aussi clair.  
\- Merci, tu peux disposer. Edward, peux-tu aller chercher Drago ?  
\- J'y vais. A tout de suite.

OoooOoooO

Harry inspira un bon coup en regardant les personnes face à lui et maudit Drago. Actuellement, il s'en moquait des traditions qui voulaient qu'un enfant soit présenté au bal de Février, Juin ou Octobre selon sa naissance, tout comme les fiançailles. Il avait juste envie de se soustraire à tous ces regards curieux.  
Il s'avança sur la légère estrade entrainant à ses côtés Luna dont les cheveux voletaient librement et se plaça aux côtés de Xenophilius qui avait l'air à la fois excité et effrayé.  
\- Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, Lady et Lord. Avec la permission de Xenophilius Lovegood nous souhaiterions, Mademoiselle Luna Pandora Lovegood, héritière de la maison Lovegood et moi-même Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Black Peverell, vous annoncer un fait qui touche et lie nos deux familles.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce et Harry perçut clairement les mots « mariages » et « fiançailles » ainsi que les interrogations par rapport à la jeune indienne qui avait dansé dans la soirée avec Luna. Il prit le temps de respirer quelques coups et reprit la parole.  
\- J'aimerais que vous accueilliez au sein de la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne, Astraé Pandora Lily Lovegood, héritière potentielle par le sang de la maison Potter.  
Un silence pesant tomba dans l'assemblé et Harry sentit Drago et Leah s'avancer et passer entre eux deux, montrant ainsi clairement que lui et Luna ne comptait pas se marier, pour atteindre le devant de l'estrade de pierre.  
\- Moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, me présente à vous, avec l'accord de ses deux parents par la magie et le sang, en tant que parrain magique de Astraé Lovegood.  
\- Moi, Leah Sue Clearwater, métamorphe loup me présente à vous, avec l'accord de ses deux parents par la magie et le sang, en tant que marraine de Astraé Lovegood.  
Le silence de l'assistance pesa encore quelques secondes avant que Kingsley lève sa baguette et face apparaître une lueur violette. D'autres sorciers suivirent le geste et bientôt une myriade de lueur voleta dans la pièce pour se rejoindre en une orbe lumineuse qui glissa jusqu'à Astraé et pénétra sa poitrine la faisant rire de joie.  
Harry vit Drago hocher de la tête et placer l'enfant dans les bras de Xenophilius avant de descendre de l'estrade alors que Seth, tout tremblant montait et se plaçait au côté du Vampire qui avait reculé de quelques pas.  
Leah de son côté avait aussi fait quelques pas en arrière et attrapé la main de Luna.

Elle sembla hésiter face à la masse devant elle qui les observait toujours, se demandant pourquoi elles ne descendaient pas, puis finalement avala une goulée d'air et se lança.  
\- Moi, Leah Sue Clearwater, métamorphe loup, vierge de corps et de liens magiques si ce n'est mon imprégnation me présente à vous avec l'accord de Xénophilius Ambroise Lovegood, Lord Lovegood, afin que vous bénissiez mes fiançailles avec Luna Pandora Lovegood vierge de liens magiques outre le lien de filleule, sous l'acceptation de Seth Harry Clearwater, métamorphe vierge de corps et de liens magiques et de Harry James Potter, Lord Potter Black Peverell.  
L'assemblée trembla de doutes, de murmures et de questions avant que Drago ne lève sa baguette pour faire naître une lueur dorée suivit de plusieurs personnes, bien que ce ne fût pas tout le monde. Les filaments dorés se rejoignirent autours des mains liées des demoiselles et formèrent un ruban qui s'évanouit dans un son de cloche.

OoooOoooO

\- J'espère que tu as prévenu Hermione et la famille Weasley, Harry.  
Il sourit doucement en s'appuyant contre le muret et leva les yeux vers les étoiles.  
\- Pour qui me prends-tu Kingsley ? Je leur ai envoyé une lettre ce matin pour les inviter dès demain.  
\- Androméda m'a dit que tu l'avais invitée.  
\- Oui. J'aimerais parler avec elle et Drago de l'héritage Black. Ainsi que de Teddy. Elle ne m'a pas encore répondu, je crains qu'elle ne refuse.  
\- Harry, elle a accepté d'avoir un beau-fils loup garou, elle t'acceptera. Tu vas faire jaser dès demain.  
\- J'imagine. Mais nous avons bien étudié les possibilités avec Drago. Je ne suis pas obligé d'épouser Luna vu qu'elle a nommé Astraé avec son nom. Et pour éviter que quiconque ne la force à un mariage pour avoir la potentielle héritière Potter sous la main nous avons demandé à Leah d'officialiser leur union.  
\- J'ai été étonné que tu connaisses aussi bien les traditions.  
\- Drago.  
\- Evidemment. Dis-moi, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais j'ai deux questions par rapport à vos phrases.  
\- Je t'en prie.  
\- Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'une imprégnation ?  
\- Le peuple de Leah, Seth et Jacob est un peuple de métamorphes loups, il arrive parfois un phénomène nommé imprégnation qui s'apparente un peu à un lien d'âme sœur à sens unique. Leah sera tout ce que Luna veut qu'elle soit.  
\- N'est-ce pas un lien magique ?  
\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûr. Ce qui explique la formulation.  
\- Bien.  
\- Ta deuxième question ?  
\- Hum… elle te concerne. Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas vierge de corps vu l'existence d'Astraé, mais pourquoi mademoiselle Clearwater n'a-t-elle pas ajouté « vierge de liens magiques » ? Tout le monde se demande actuellement avec qui tu es lié…  
\- Voldemort et la mort elle-même. Si on oublie Sirius et Teddy bien sûr.  
Il ne fut pas étonné de l'air surpris de son ami sur lui et soupira en fermant les yeux.  
\- Tu sais que j'étais un horcruxe. Nous l'avons dit à tous les anciens membres de l'ordre. Cela m'enlève mon droit de dire « vierge de liens magiques ». J'ai été lié à lui et le suis quelque part encore au vu de ma capacité de Fourchelangue. Sans oublier que j'ai possédé les reliques de la mort, je suis le « maître » de la mort. Nous ne savons pas ce que cela implique à part de faire de moi l'héritier Peverell mais je suis lié aux reliques.  
\- Il n'y a donc pas de calice…  
\- Non. Si c'était ta question de base, tu aurais pu la poser. Drago n'est pas et ne sera pas mon calice. Il a créé une potion qui lui permet de me nourrir régulièrement ainsi que Seth mais cela s'arrête là.  
\- Tu sembles pourtant beaucoup plus proche de Monsieur Malfoy que du jeune Clearwater.  
\- Parce que Drago a été mon amant. Cela renforce mon envie de me lier à lui.  
Il ne manqua pas le froncement de sourcil de son aîné et se rendit compte qu'il avait avoué sans peine coucher avec Drago. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Kingsley si cela le gênait voire à argumenter quand une douce odeur lui fit tourner la tête vers la baie vitrée entre la salle de bal et la terasse.  
Evariste Shafiq s'approchait d'eux en souriant et salua le ministre avec respect avant de lui demander si il pouvait lui emprunter Lord Potter.  
Harry haleta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et l'odeur délicieuse de l'homme flotter jusqu'à lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi plus tôt il n'avait pas senti cette douce flagrance qu'il se retrouvait entrainé au milieu des convives à danser souplement, se laissant guider par l'homme au doux parfum.  
\- Vous m'avez surpris tout à l'heure monsieur Potter.  
\- En bien j'espère, Lord Shafiq.  
Il rapprocha légèrement son visage de l'épaule de l'homme, qui était à sa hauteur, pour pouvoir le sentir plus intensément.  
\- Je ne le sais pas encore. Appelez-moi Evariste je vous en prie.  
Le corps contre lui s'éloigna légèrement et il grogna en se plaquant un peu plus contre son vis-à-vis.  
\- J'ai des choses à vous dire, mais je crains qu'on ne les entende. Eloignons-nous donc un peu.  
Il gronda un « non » colérique lorsque l'homme le lâcha et lança un sort de silence pour qu'ils puissent continuer à danser et surtout pour qu'il puisse humer son parfum.  
\- Nous serons plus intime ainsi je suppose.  
\- Vous vouliez parler…  
\- Je vais être direct, avez-vous un calice ?  
\- Non !  
Non.  
Il ne fallait pas que cette odeur tentatrice s'éloigne de lui.  
Il ne fallait pas que le détenteur de ce fumet s'imagine qu'il était lié et s'en aille.  
Son nez se glissa contre la clavicule face à lui et il inspira longuement.  
\- Vous m'en voyez ravi Harry.  
\- Hm…  
\- Dîtes-moi Harry, comment est-ce de m'ordre quelqu'un ? Cela doit être tellement bon de sentir un liquide chaud et sucré couler le long de sa gorge, tellement jouissif.  
Il gémit doucement et sa main sur l'épaule glissa jusqu'à la base du cou, frôlant la jugulaire.  
\- J'imagine qu'à l'instant où tu plonges tes crocs dans la chair tendre et chaude, tu dois quasiment monter au septième ciel. J'imagine qu'être lié à un calice et pouvoir profiter de son sang et de son corps nuit et jour doit être le comble du bonheur.  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement et il gouta de la langue la peau tendre, se serrant sans honte au corps contre lui.  
Il voulait sentir le sang couler le long de sa gorge.  
Il voulait se nourrir de ce liquide à l'odeur si tentatrice.  
Il voulait…  
Il gémit doucement lorsqu'une langue mutine lui caressa l'oreille et qu'une bouche taquine lui attrapa le lobe.  
\- Harry. Mord-moi. Fais-de-moi ton calice.  
Il n'hésita pas à planter ses crocs dans la gorge dévoilée et poussa un gémissement profond en sentant le gout exquis du liquide se répandre dans la bouche. Ses bras se serrèrent autours du corps qui se relâchait sur lui et il prit une longue gorgée avant d'écarter ses lèvres pour s'entailler le poignet et le tendre à son futur calice.

A l'instant où il replongea sur la nuque et où l'autre aurait dû boire son sang il sentit deux bras l'encercler et le tirer en arrière pour le plaquer au sol.  
Il grogna violemment contre son assaillant et le griffa pour le faire lâcher afin qu'il puisse être lié mais l'autre résista.  
Criant, feulant, grognant, il se débattit pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures et réussit presque à reprendre le dessus quand il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait le frapper et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un autre geste un petit enfant était placé dans ses bras.  
Son enfant.  
Astraé.  
Son souffle se calma et sa rage s'apaisa immédiatement en voyant les grands yeux du nourrisson rivés sur lui.  
\- Harry ?  
A son nom il releva la tête pour voir le visage de Edward griffé et mordu et écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Edward ! Je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'ai pas compr…  
\- Chhuuuuttt. Où sommes-nous là ?  
Le brun cligna des yeux sans comprendre avant que tout ne lui revienne brusquement en mémoire.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Le bal !  
\- Bien. Calme-toi et regarde autours de toi.  
Obéissant, il prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer plusieurs fois et tourna son visage. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il était encore au milieu de la salle et que les trois-quarts des personnes semblaient effrayés.  
Il avait une nouvelle fois tout gâché.  
\- Monsieur le Ministre ?  
Son visage pivota vers Drago qui venait de parler en sortant de la foule, et s'approchait de Kingsley protégé par deux aurors à la baguette tendu. Il remarqua au passage que de nombreux sorciers et quelques sorcières le pointait de leurs baguettes.  
\- Oui Lord Malfoy ?  
\- Je demande un test sanguin sur la personne de Evariste Shafiq.  
\- Et en quel honneur ?  
\- Je le soupçonne d'avoir mélangé son sang à une potion à base d'ancolie ou de Muira puama ainsi que de Lis blanc et de la morelle noire.  
\- Ces accusations sont honteuses !  
\- Madame Shafiq, laissez donc Lord Malfoy finir…  
\- Quiconque ayant fait un peu de potion sait que l'Ancolie et le Muira puama sont des fleurs aphrodisiaques utilisées dans de nombreux filtres d'amour et dont le gout agit comme élément addictif. Quant à la morelle noire, les Vampires ont beaucoup d'affinité avec cette plante.  
\- Et le lis blanc ?  
\- N'importe qui ouvrant un livre sur les familles saura, qu'en plus d'être un aphrodisiaque, le Lis blanc est fortement lié à la famille Potter et qu'il s'agit de leur plante totem. Or nous sommes tous autant les uns que les autres, réceptif à notre plante totem.

OoooOoooO

Harry ferma les yeux en inspirant et remercia Seth lorsque celui-ci lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but à grande gorgée.  
\- Harry tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas boire ?  
\- Oui Seth, tu aurais dû rentrer avec ta sœur et les autres.  
\- Drago est resté.  
\- Il a fait la demande du test. C'est normal.  
\- Et Edward ? Nous pouvons tous les trois te nourrir en cas de besoin.  
\- Hm …  
Il ouvrit ses bras et fit signe au Quilleute d'approcher. Le jeune homme, sans se soucier des aurors placés autours d'eux en demi-cercle alors qu'ils étaient assis contre un mur, s'avança et se nicha dans les bras de Harry même s'il était plus grand, frissonnant légèrement.  
\- Alors, monsieur Clearwater, vierge de corps ?  
\- Harry !  
\- Oh… tu rougis, c'est trop mignon !  
\- Te moque pas !  
\- Je te taquine Seth. Si je n'étais pas un Vampire, je serais aussi prude que toi, je pense.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Je l'étais avant d'en devenir un. J'étais même pire. Les sorciers parlent peu de sexualité, même entre amis. Ma transformation m'a quelque peu désinhibé.  
\- Mais Drago …  
\- Drago est différent quand il est avec nous. N'as-tu pas vu son visage froid tout à l'heure ?  
\- Si. Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'était vraiment obligé qu'on dise à tout le monde que je suis vierge ?  
\- Leah n'a pas eu l'air traumatisé par cela.  
\- Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment… C'est juste que …  
\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas eu pénétration elle sera toujours considéré comme vierge. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Pour en revenir à ta question, la tradition l'impose. Mais aussi la magie. La virginité avait une grande place à l'époque où ces annonciations ont été créées. La magie interdit donc tout mensonge à ce niveau-là, ou la déclaration est caduque. Alors oui, il fallait que tous le sachent. Mais tu n'es pas le seul. As-tu vu toute les demoiselles habillés de blanc ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est un signe de leur virginité. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Nessie de s'habiller de cette couleur.  
\- Personnes ne triche ?  
\- Non. Si tu tentes de rentrer dans une robe blanche alors que tu n'es plus vierge, elle se colore immédiatement. Une robe entièrement blanche comme Renesmée implique une virginité totale. Certaines sont mi colorées, mi blanches… Cela veut souvent dire qu'il y a eu relation charnelle sans toutefois aller jusqu'au bout. Les sorciers parlent peu de sexe, mais ils ont de nombreux moyens pour savoir où en sont les autres.  
\- Ca fait un peu voyeurs …  
\- Je te l'accorde volontiers.

\- Lord Potter ?  
Harry releva son visage et nota le mouvement de recul, surement dû à la couleur carmine de ses yeux, de l'auror.  
\- Oui Auror Jonhson ?  
\- Le test sanguin a été effectué. Lord Malfoy avait raison, l'assistance a décidé que vous ne pouviez pas être maître de vos actions face à ce qui peut être considéré comme un Impérium. Vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous.  
\- Merci Auror Jonhson. Bonne soirée et désolé du dérangement.  
\- Bonne soirée Lord Potter.  
Le duo au sol se leva souplement et rejoignit Drago et Edward qui souriait doucement.  
Ils saluèrent les personnes qui vinrent leurs souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée et qui donnèrent leur soutien à Harry avant de retourner au Square.

OoooOoooO

Allongé sur le divan il écoutait Alice, Rosalie et Emmett commenter la gazette du sorcier de la veille lorsque la cheminée s'alluma brusquement et laissa passer une dame assez âgé aux yeux typiques des Black et avec un petit garçon agrippé à sa jambe gauche. Les vampires de la pièce bondirent face à l'inconnue près à réagir mais Harry se plaça à la même vitesse entre eux et la femme.  
\- Calmez-vous ! Je la connais.  
Il pivota sur ses pieds et sourit à la vieille femme.  
\- Androméda, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien Harry, et toi ? Je vois que tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis. Tu as transformé la salle de cheminé en salon ? Mon neveu n'est pas là ?  
Riant doucement il indiqua un siège confortable et se tourna vers les vampires.  
\- Vous pourriez aller chercher Drago ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une amie.  
\- L'enfant sent bizarre.  
\- Son père était un loup-garou.  
Les trois vampires hésitèrent un bref instant avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce. Harry s'assit face à la grand-mère de son filleul et attendit que celle-ci parle.  
\- Harry, avant toute chose, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu ressens face à Teddy.  
Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et se permit d'humer l'air doucement.  
Sauvage.  
Lupin.  
Calme.  
Teddy était son filleul avant tout.  
Il sourit doucement à Androméda et se redressa pour s'agenouiller face à Teddy qui le fixait, ses cheveux virant au vert, en battant des pieds.  
\- Bonjour Teddy, tu te souviens de moi.  
\- Onc' Ry !  
\- Oui, c'est bien mon bonhomme.  
Il se redressa quand la porte grinça et observa Drago rentrer avec un plateau de thé dans les mains.  
\- Bonjour ma tante.  
\- Bonjour Drago, tu as des nouvelles de tes parents.  
\- Père est toujours à Azkaban et mère se porte bien, elle déplore un peu d'être seule mais c'est ainsi. Une tasse de thé ?  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Harry ?  
\- J'en prendrais volontiers.

OoooOoooO

Harry observa Seth en train de jouer assis au sol avec Teddy qui changeait de couleur de cheveux toute les deux minutes environs. Il fut toutefois perturbé dans son activité par la main de Drago qui lui tendait un parchemin.  
\- Tiens, dépose de ton sang dessus. C'est pour garantir que tu accepteras une discussion et un vote lorsqu'Androméda ou moi en feront la demande, pour le nom Black.

OoooOoooO

\- Bonjour Harry.  
\- Bonjour Hermione, entre. Ron n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Il va venir par cheminette avec Ginny et George.  
\- Bien.  
\- Tu es seul ?  
\- Non, enfin, seul Edward est resté, il est à l'étage avec Astraé.  
\- Edward ?  
\- Viens t'asseoir, tu veux boire un peu de Thé ?  
\- Je veux bien avec un morceau de sucre si tu as…  
\- Bien sûr, prend place.

OoooOoooO

Il ferma sa bouche et but une gorgée de son thé pour s'humidifier les lèvres suite au récit de ces derniers mois et releva les yeux vers Edward qui les observait sans bouger, ses amis ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas rendu compte de la présence du vampire.  
\- Et comment est la France ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment visité, mais le coin où nous sommes est reposant.  
Il sourit à George qui avait posé la question pour casser le silence et accepta que celui-ci lui prenne Astraé des bras.  
\- Hé ! Elle a ton nez cette petite ! Alors future attrapeuse, comment vas-tu ?  
La fillette gazouilla et le farceur éclata de rire en lui chatouillant le ventre. Ginny se releva brusquement et se tourna vers son ancien petit ami qui attendait toujours les réactions.  
\- Je dois y aller. Il faut que je digère tout cela. Je peux prendre ta cheminé ? Dis à Luna qu'il faut que je la vois.  
\- D'accord, merci d'être passé Ginny. Et je suis encore désolé pour tout.  
\- Laisse-moi le temps. Je vais rassurer maman en attendant.  
Il regarda la rousse partir avec un soupir et se tourna vers Ron qui remuait sur place.  
\- Ron ? Tu peux parler tu sais …  
\- Ouais, ouais vieux, j'sais. Mais … C'est … J'ai du mal à tout comprendre… T'as changé… Et …  
\- Je pense que ce que veut dire Ron, c'est que tu es différent du Harry d'il y a quelques mois. Pas forcément en mal. Tu as l'air plus épanoui et nous avons eu tort de te forcer à boire du sang animal et de laisser croire Ginny qu'elle pourrait être avec toi sans devenir un calice. Néanmoins, tu restes notre meilleur ami et si tu es content avec Drago Malfoy ou les Cullen, ça nous va. George, passe-moi Astraé.  
Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage du brun en voyant que ses amis ne le rejetaient pas et il eut envie de les serrer dans ses bras… ce qu'il fit finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

OoooOoooO

\- Finalement ce séjour se sera bien passé.  
Le brun entrain de quitter son tee-shirt tourna la tête vers Seth qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit.  
\- Tu craignais autre chose ?  
\- Assez. Franchement Harry, votre monde regorge de chose fantastique mais aussi de chose assez terrifiante. Quand tu en parlais c'était déjà assez bizarre mais voir en vrai une plante essayer d'attaquer Emmett c'est déroutant.  
Le Vampire lui sourit doucement en pliant son habit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en soupirant.  
\- Les autres doivent déjà être sortis…  
\- Ouais. Tous les amoureux ont quittés le nid et Astraé est chez son grand-père.  
\- Tu me passes la chemise à tes côtés, s'il te plait.  
L'habit lui arriva en plein le visage et il leva les yeux aux ciels face à l'air taquin du loup.  
\- Tu es de bonne humeur ce soir.  
\- Oui, assez.  
\- Impatient ?  
\- Oui. On sort peu à La Push. Et entre nous. Et puis, je suis le petit de la bande. Avec vous, je peux être juste Seth.  
\- On est déjà allé en boîte, Juste Seth.  
\- Pour que tu te nourrisses. Là, tu es parfaitement nourri et j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es réussi à convaincre Edward-le-glaçon !  
Leurs deux rires se mélangèrent dans la pièce alors que le sorcier finissait de fermer sa chemise assortie à ses yeux.  
Ils descendirent ensuite dans le salon sans se soucier de Kreattur qui maudissait quelqu'un dans un coin. Une fois dans la pièce, Harry saisit les hanches d'un Drago on ne peut plus sexy dans sa chemise bleu moulante et son Jean foncé, et lui embrassa furtivement les lèvres.  
\- Tu es sublime.  
\- Je peux te retourner le compliment.  
\- Pourquoi ne couche-t-on plus ensemble déjà ?  
\- Idiot.  
Le blond le chassa de lui et Harry sourit à Edward qui avait levé les yeux au ciel devant leur échange, toutefois un sourire au coin de ses lèvres démontrait clairement l'amusement du vampire parfaitement à l'aise dans son Jean noir et sa chemise aussi blanche que ses dents.  
\- Ne sois pas jaloux Edward. Tu peux aussi avoir toute mes attentions.  
\- Potter, arrête de faire l'idiot. Venez là vous trois, j'ai trouvé un sort pour baisser vos capacités auditives, surtout toi Edward, dans une boîte de nuit, ça peut être utile.

OoooOoooO

Harry trempa ses lèvres dans son verre et avala une petite gorgée avant de sourire à une demoiselle qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Toutefois, il ne se leva pas mais préféra tourner son visage vers Edward qui était légèrement tendu.  
\- Hé ! Détends-toi un peu ! Même Seth a accepté d'aller sur la piste avec la jolie rouquine.  
Le vampire tourna vers lui son regard doré et lui fit un léger sourire.  
\- Vas t'amuser Harry, ça ne me gêne pas.  
\- Mais moi si. L'alcool a aussi un goût de terre ?  
\- Pas tout à fait. C'est moins désagréable, mais ce n'est pas particulièrement attirant non plus. Et puis cela ne me rendrait pas ivre de toute façon.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, Emmett a déjà essayé.  
Il éclata de rire en s'imaginant Emmett devant une panoplie de bouteilles d'alcool fort et Esmée le surveillant de près.  
\- Tu ne veux pas venir danser ?  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de danse. Tu devrais aller voir la demoiselle qui te regarde.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vas-y…  
\- Bien, à tout à l'heure.

OoooOoooO

Harry sortit ses crocs de la chair tendre et remonta le long de la mâchoire pour cueillir les lèvres de Sarah qui respirait de manière anarchique et était toute échevelée. Il lui bécota la bouche doucement et glissa sa main hors de la jupe de la jeune femme qui semblait avoir du mal à reprendre pied. Ses orbes vertes dans celles noisette de la jeune fille il lui fit oublier la morsure ne lui laissant que les sensations et s'essuya la bouche sur son bras après avoir nettoyé la plaie de quelques coups de langue.  
\- Sarah ?  
La fille sembla légèrement redescendre et il lui fit un doux sourire.  
\- ça va ?  
\- Oh mon dieu …  
Le brun rit doucement et embrassa à nouveau les lèvres rougies.  
\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi …  
\- Tu ne veux pas venir ?  
Le corps féminin bougea sur la vasque des toilettes pour se coller au sien et son sourire s'agrandit.  
\- J'aurais adoré, mais mes amis préfèrent que je reste pas loin et les tiennes vont s'inquiéter.  
Il gémit légèrement quand le genoux de la brunette se releva et caressa son membre bien réveillé.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas satisfait …  
Il soupira et relâcha son sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune femme assez dénudée avec un air un peu effrayé au visage.  
\- Sarah ?! On te cherche par…  
Le regard suspicieux de l'inconnue observa Harry et il vit clairement qu'elle était prête à défendre son amie même si elle tremblait de peur. Il se recula en levant les mains et aida la brune à descendre du lavabo une main toujours en l'air.  
\- Bonne fin de soirée Sarah. Fais attention à toi.  
\- Hum … Toi aussi Harry.  
Une fois que les deux amies furent parties il attrapa un savon et entrepris de sa laver les mains et les avant-bras pour enlever toute trace de cette interlude et prendre le temps de diminuer son excitation. Il n'avait pas prévu de boire la jeune femme mais maintenant que c'était fait il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait le seul à en profiter.  
Sortant un billet de sa poche il marcha jusqu'au bar et acheta une bouteille de Vodka dont il but la moitié d'une seule traitre avant de la donner à un homme qui passait à côté de lui. Puis, d'un pas léger il marcha jusqu'à Edward qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui discutait avec un duo de blonde plutôt amochée dont une était à moitié sur le vampire fuyant.  
\- Mesdemoiselles, je vous prierais de laisser mon petit ami en paix.  
Les deux femmes semblèrent sonnées par l'annonce et finirent par partir non s'en leur jeter plusieurs coups d'œil. Harry pris place sur Edward les genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses et lui sourit, amusé.  
\- Bonjour mon petit ami.  
\- Il fallait bien que je te sépare de ces demoiselles qui semblaient en vouloir à ta vertu. Où sont Drago et Seth ?  
\- Toujours sur la piste. Ils semblent s'amuser.  
\- Mais pas toi.  
\- Harry, j'ai toujours été plus sage que la moyenne. Et j'ai environ cent ans.  
\- Hum … Bois de mon sang.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bois. C'est pour la science. J'ai assez d'alcool dans le sang pour causer un coma à un humain normal. Je veux voir si cela peut t'émécher.  
\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être éméché.  
\- Allez ! Je suis sûr que ça doit te donner envie de voir ce que ça fait d'être dans le même état que ceux dont tu entends les pensées actuellement.  
\- En parlant de pensées. Tu es un peu trop excité Harry. Et le savon n'enlève pas toutes les odeurs.  
Le Vampire éclata de rire en se demandant si Edward était jaloux.  
Jaloux …  
L'idée était plaisante même s'il n'y croyait pas trop.  
D'un rapide mouvement il cassa un verre à porter et se tailla la base du cou sous les yeux écarquillés de son ami.  
\- Je vais me vider de mon sang, ce serait du gâchis non ?  
\- Harry.  
Le prénom avait été grondé et il sut qu'il n'était pas loin de réussir. Il passa son doigt sur la plaie et frotta la lèvre du vampire avec le sang qu'il avait récolté.  
\- Tu te souviens du goût « magique » de mon sang. Il est juste là, dev…  
Deux crocs se plantèrent dans la gorge et il sentit son corps fondre contre celui de son assaillant.  
La morsure n'était pas agréable mais la sensation du venin pénétrant son corps mélangée à son taux d'alcoolémie le fit gémir et se presser contre le vampire.  
Celle fois ci il ne mordit pas Edward à son tour.  
Non, à la place il pressa son érection à nouveau réveiller contre le bassin sous lui et se mit à onduler en gémissant de plus belle envoyant par vague son bien-être et son excitation à l'autre.  
Autre qui ne tarda pas à glisser sa main dans sa chemise, caressant ses abdos qui frissonnaient.  
La main se fit petit à petit plus taquine, plus sensuelle et à l'instant où elle se glissa contre la barrière de son pantalon Harry les fit transplanner.  
De surprise Edward lâcha sa proie qui en profita pour le pousser sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger, et pour l'embrasser passionnément.  
Les doigts du Vampire défirent en un rien de temps la chemise et l'attache du pantalon alors qu'il dévorait sensuellement la bouche du Cullen, lui aussi perdu dans les sensations de son corps.  
Quelque part, l'alcool dans le sang ingéré semblait faire effet puisqu'il n'hésita pas à renverser la situation pour quitter entièrement sa chemise et faire de même avec celle d'Harry. Il avait beau dire, entendre pendant plus de trois heures les pensées échauffées de jeunes plein d'hormones ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il s'attaqua de la langue au torse sous lui mais la main dans son pantalon le fit sursauter légèrement et il releva les yeux vers Harry.  
Harry dont les pensées sifflantes étaient de plus en plus rapides et excitées.  
Harry qui le regardait en se mordant la lèvre et qui bougeait sa main dans son caleçon.  
Harry qui venait de rompre avec Olivier.  
Il s'éloigna brusquement.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire au Vampire qui l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.  
De quel droit l'autre se permettrait-il de s'éloigner subitement ?  
Il grogna en passant à nouveau au-dessus de son partenaire sans se soucier du grincement du bois et serra légèrement ses doigts autours du membre sous lui.  
\- H… harry.  
\- Chhhhuuuuttt .  
Sa main libre glissa le long du bras froid pour attraper les doigts de son bientôt amant tandis que sa bouche bâillonnait son homologue et qu'il engageait une danse de leurs langues.  
Le corps sous lui sembla céder et il reprit le rythme de vas-et-viens lorsqu'une main hésitante passa sous son caleçon et vint le caresser.

OoooOoooO

Une sonnerie le fit grogner et il sortit sa main de sous la couette pour attraper le téléphone qui avait glissé entre les draps.  
Pourquoi avait-il modifié cet engin pour qu'il passe même dans une maison sorcière déjà ?  
Grommelant il ouvrit l'appareil et le cala à son oreille.  
\- Allô ?  
\- … Harry ?  
\- Oh … Isabella …  
\- Harry, tu as Edward dans les parages ?  
\- Euh … Attend.  
Il se redressa et cligna des yeux en regardant autours de lui sans voir le vampire. Pourtant son odeur était encore dans les lieux et surtout dans les draps.  
\- Non. Je sais pas où il est … doit être dans le salon… je vais voir.  
\- Oh, attend, Steven se réveille faut que j'y aille. Dis-lui de me rappeler s'il te plait. C'est à propos des Volturi, je ne sais pas si Alice a tout vu.  
\- J'transmettrais.  
\- Merci. Au revoir.  
\- 'voir.  
Après avoir raccroché et posé l'appareil sur la table de nuit Harry se leva en faisant fit du montant de lit cassé et du fait qu'il soit nu.  
Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, ce qui devrait être le cas puisque l'alcool n'affectait pas à ce point les Vampires, lui et Edward n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout, Merlin soit loué, bien qu'ils aient passé un agréable moment. Du moins de son côté.  
Fronçant les sourcils il se glissa jusqu'à la douche la tête pleine de questions.

OoooOoooO

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du salon il croisa le regard d'un Emmett rieur et lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de s'avancer pour attraper un gâteau sur la table basse qu'il grignota en s'asseyant à même le sol. Rosalie lui servit poliment une tasse de thé et il la remercia d'un sourire avant de poser ses yeux sur Jasper qui lisait un livre sur la deuxième grande guerre sorcière anglaise.  
\- Bien dormi Harry ?  
\- Ouais. Où est Edward ? Y a Bella qui l'a appelé à propos des Volturi.  
\- Oui, Alice a eu une vision. Edward … décuve ?  
Le brun releva brusquement son regard vers le colosse qui semblait amusé et attendit qu'il continu.  
\- Il nous a vaguement dit qu'il avait bu ton sang avec un sacré degré d'alcool. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un vampire avec une gueule de bois !  
\- Théoriquement Emmett, ce n'est pas une gueule de bois puisqu'il n'a pas mal à la tête. C'est plus comme si son organisme ne savait que faire de cette substance ce qui le rend un peu … patraque.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Dans la cuisine avec Alice, il prépare à déjeuner pour les humains.  
Appuyant les dires de l'empathe, les deux sus-nommés passèrent la porte de la cuisine avec un plateau rempli de petits gâteaux tout frais et sentant divinement bons. La petite vampire sauta sur Harry pour l'embrasser avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait réveiller les autres dans un courant d'air.  
\- Trop de motivation de bon matin.  
\- Il est tout de même dix heures. Même toi tu ne dors pas autant d'habitude.  
\- Fatigué.  
\- Je suppose, la question est pourquoi ?  
\- Emmett.  
Le nom grogné fit rire le colosse qui se leva et entraina sa belle dans la cuisine tandis qu'Edward s'asseyait, l'air énervé, au côté de Harry.  
\- Faut qu'on parle.  
\- Ouais. Il y a Isabella qui t'a appelé.  
\- Tu as trouvé mon téléphone ?  
\- Il était coincé sous moi, dans les plis du lit.  
Le vampire hocha de la tête en soupirant et tendit au brun le gâteau qu'il tentait d'attraper.  
\- Cela te gêne si on parle maintenant ?  
Jasper se leva souplement et Edward lui fit signe qu'il pouvait rester s'il le voulait mais le vampire préféra toutefois sortir de la pièce.  
\- Edward ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Pour m'avoir arrêté. Cela m'a énervé hier, mais je m'en serais voulu. Cela fait seulement deux semaines que j'ai rompu avec Olivier …  
\- Je sais. Mais tu sais, je n'aurais pas dû répondre autant.  
\- Ouais enfin … Finalement à part passer deux heures à se caresser, on a rien fait d'autre. Et c'est à moi de m'excuser, à chaque fois je t'amène dans des délires étranges.  
Le rire du vampire se répandit dans la pièce et il passa sa main dans les cheveux humides de son ami qui faisait la moue.  
\- Certes. Mais d'une certaine manière, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un jeune. Le jeune que je n'ai jamais été. J'ai toujours voulu que Bella vive des trucs d'ado normal avant d'être transformée. Finalement, je pense que c'était un peu pour moi. Alors même si c'est bizarre de se retrouver à caresser un jeune homme, pour la deuxième fois d'ailleurs, dans un lit … Ce n'est pas non plus déplaisant. Bien que je pense préférer les courbes un peu plus féminines.  
\- Imbécile.

OoooOoooO

L'écran du portable s'alluma et Harry regarda le message provenant de Rosalie avec un sourire.

[Astraé bien réveillée. Aucuns soucis. Passe une bonne journée]

Il avait finalement était convenu que la blonde resterait à la maison pour s'occuper de la petite puisqu'elle avait officiellement 18 ans et pouvait donc arrêter d'aller au lycée sans trop de problème.  
Ils étaient déjà pour la plupart avec un statut précaire puisque leurs tuteurs officiels, Carlisle, Esmée, Billy, Sue et Isabella étaient de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, alors il ne valait mieux pas créer trop de problème.  
\- _Monsieur Black, veuillez ranger votre téléphone.  
_ Dans un mouvement rapide l'appareil fut dans son sac et il s'excusa auprès de leur professeur d'histoire avant de saisir son stylo pour continuer d'écrire jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie les libère.  
Dans le couloir, le bras de Audrey glissa autours du sien et elle lui sourit avant de prendre chemin vers le self.  
 _\- J'ai cru que c'en finirait jamais !  
\- Tout ce qui n'est pas les rois franc te désintéresse Natasha !  
\- C'est faux ! J'aime aussi l'Egypte.  
\- Qui est au programme de cinquième !_  
Les quatre demoiselles étaient toujours aussi énergétiques et n'avaient posé que quelques questions le matin même et bien qu'elles semblaient triste pour Harry et Olivier et extatiques pour Astraé, elles n'avaient pas fait plus de commentaires au bonheur des quatre anglophones.  
\- _Alors Black ! On a vite remplacé Terriel à ce que je vois. Marre de sucer des bittes ?  
_ Harry croisa le regard de Drago qui l'incitait à se calmer avant de se retourner lentement vers un châtain au visage allongé et au regard hargneux.  
- _Thomas. La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffi ?  
\- Il faut croire qu'à toi baiser Terriel deux-trois fois t'a suffi.  
\- Tais-toi. Ca ne te regarde pas.  
\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais décidé de revenir sur le droit chemin ou si tu étais encore sur la liste des gens à abattre.  
_Etrangement ce ne fut pas Harry qui fut le plus rapide à bondir mais Seth.  
Le jeune loup, d'une carrure plutôt impressionnante malgré son visage doux et son air un peu gamin, avait écrasé son poing sur le nez du français dans un craquement assez glauque.  
Le visage en sang, Thomas recula avec un air choqué au visage et regarda horrifié Seth dressé devant lui et tremblant de rage.  
\- Ta gueule putain d'homophobe ! Harry vaut mille fois mieux que toi sale raciste ! Tout ce que tu mérites c'est de crever seul dans ton coin comme le petit con que tu es ! Saleté de batard d'homophobe de merde !  
\- Seth, calme toi.  
\- Non Drago ! Non ! Ce type n'est qu'une merde qui repend des inepties sur son ancien meilleur ami ! Olivier ne t'a jamais rien fait enfoiré et tu l'as trahi ! Tu l'as trainé dans la boue et lui a craché au visage parce qu'il aimait. Putain de salaud !

OoooOoooO

\- Harry ?  
Dun mouvement souple il pivota sur ses jambes et fit face à Olivier qui le regardait légèrement hésitant. Le brun sourit doucement et attendit patiemment que l'autre ne parle.  
\- Hum … Est-ce que ça te dérange si je passe chez toi ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Edward a dit que ça ne te dérangerais pas mais je préfère te demander. J'aimerais remercier Seth.  
Il battit des cils et haussa un sourcil devant l'hésitation de son ex.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites Olivier. Tu as le droit de venir parler à Seth et je pense que ça lui fera plaisir. Il ne te connait pas beaucoup, mais cette semaine d'exclusion lui a porté un coup au moral, alors voir que tu le remercies le remotivera peut être un peu.  
\- Ok. Je … je passerais ce soir alors … on finit à dix-huit.  
\- Je sais, Edward me l'a dit. Bonne fin d'aprèm Olivier.  
\- Merci.

OoooOoooO

\- Papa !  
\- 'Apa !  
\- Astraé.  
\- 'Aé aé aé.  
\- Maman.  
\- A'an. An !  
\- Tata Rosalie. Ro-sa-lie.  
\- Ola'i !  
Edward se glissa derrière Harry qui nourrissait sa fille tout en essayant de la faire parler et enleva une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant le regard de celui-ci.  
\- Elle grandit beaucoup moins vite que Renesmée.  
\- Oui, les enfants de Vampire Sorcier ont une croissance plus aléatoire…  
\- C'est normal ?  
\- De ce que j'ai lu, oui. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
\- Pas spécialement mais tes quatre camarades de classes sont en train de faire une bataille d'eau dans le jardin contre Emmett le colosse et je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.  
\- Os' ! Os' !

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent aspergés de purée par une petite Astraé agitant ses bras dans son plat en criant des syllabes et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

OoooOoooO

\- Vampire Harry a l'air plus calme c'est dernier temps.  
Le brun s'adossa contre Drago qui était assis à l'exterieur sur une chaise longue et regardait le ciel étoilé.  
\- Hum … Je crois que Astraé comble mon besoin de lien. Et puis je suis satisfait de vous avoir toi, Seth et Edward à proximité.  
\- Tu n'as même pas essayé de me draguer cette semaine, je pourrais le prendre mal.  
\- Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, beau blond.  
\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je veux parler sérieusement.  
\- Je sais … Je suis plutôt sexuel d'habitude. Comme tous les Vampires d'ailleurs. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une sorte d'équilibre en flirtant de temps en temps, en boîte ou avec vous.  
\- D'ailleurs, tu as fait un pari avec qui ?  
\- Pour ?  
\- Seth.  
\- Emmett. Il a parié que je ne pouvais pas le faire rougir plus quatre fois par jour pendant une semaine.  
\- C'est … amusant.  
\- Je savais bien que tu étais aussi diabolique.

OoooOoooO

\- Emmett ! Pose Astraé tout de suite !  
\- Mais ma Rosalie, je veux lui montrer le haut de cet arbre !  
\- Imbécile !  
Leah au côté de la belle blonde grogna son accord et récupéra celle qu'elle commençait à considérer comme son enfant et l'éloigna du vampire « complétement timbré » en train de se faire sermonner par sa femme.  
\- A ! La !  
\- Oui, Astraé. Leah. Viens on va voir Maman.  
\- Ma'an ! M'an !

OoooOoooO

La porte de bois grinça et Harry se rapprocha de Leah qui tenait Astraé dans ses bras.  
Une femme habillé d'un tailleur pourpre leur indiqua de la suivre et ils lui emboitèrent tous les seize le pas jusqu'à la salle du trône où siégeait les trois Volturi ainsi qu'un homme grand, brun, émacié avec des poches sombres sous les yeux.  
Harry posa immédiatement son regard sur lui et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Monsieur Potter. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
\- Lord Volturi.  
\- Vous semblez avoir reconnu mon invité Sanguini.  
L'homme, le Vampire, semblait être assez ennuyé de se trouver là et fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une pensée.  
\- Et qui vois-je à vos côté. Monsieur Malefoy ? Votre père me semble quelqu'un d'intriguant. Je serais honoré de lui parler.  
\- Je lui transmettrais, Lord Volturi.  
\- Bien, bien. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi moi et mes frères vous avons convié ?  
Carlisle s'avança devant le groupe avec un sourire amical.  
\- Aro, mon ami, ne nous fait pas attendre, certains membres de ma famille sont las du voyage.  
\- Certes. Renesmée, ma douce, comment te portes-tu ?  
\- Bien monseigneur. Puis-je vous retourner la question ?  
\- Je vais bien aussi. Surtout devant ta famille si merveilleuse ma belle. Bien. Passons à votre venue. Sanguini, mon ami ici présent qui me rapporte de temps en temps des choses sur le monde magique. Et oui, jeune louve, je suis au courant de ce monde. Jane et Alex sont ce que vous appelaient des Cracmols. Je disais donc, que Sanguini m'a rapporté récemment que Harry Potter avait été transformé et des informateurs m'ont fait part de sa présence parmi vous cher Cullen. J'ai été … intrigué.  
Harry remarqua le froncement de sourcil de Edward et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il se passait mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas, se tournant vers le seigneur vampire.  
\- Aro, nous ne cherchons point à nuire à ton clan.  
Un grognement naquit de la gorge de Caïus et les vampires se mirent en position de défense ainsi que les loups.  
\- Vraiment Edward ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi vous avez réuni trois sorciers, un Vampire sorcier et trois loups.  
\- Aro, laisse-nous te montrer.  
Renesmée passa sous les bras de Jacob et lui sourit avant de s'avancer vers Aro de son pas léger. Le vampire se releva à son tour et posa sa main sur celle tendue de la jeune femme à la voix si douce avant de relever son regard rubis vers Bella.  
\- Isabella. S'il vous plait.  
La vampire sembla hésiter avant de retirer le bouclier autours de sa fille guettant du coin de l'œil Jane camouflée dans un coin sombre de la salle.  
Aro finit par éloigner sa main avec un regard fasciné ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Caïus qui grogna à nouveau.  
\- Mademoiselle Lovegood ?  
La blonde s'avança d'un pas mais fut rattrapée par le bras de sa petite amie qui grogna contre les vampires. La garde apparut alors de tout coin et vint les entourer faisant monter la pression d'un cran.  
\- Leah, calme-toi.  
\- Il ne la touchera pas.  
\- Leah, il le faut.  
\- Non. Essayez de demander à Bella de laisser voir les pensées de Nightmare.  
L'idée ne sembla pas plaire à la concernée qui grogna bruyamment durant quelques secondes avant que son calice ne l'enserre dans ses bras.  
\- Oh, je vois.  
Aro semblait extatique et Harry dû se résoudre à prendre la main de Drago et Edward pour avancer avec eux, pas surpris que Seth suive mais un peu plus pour Emmett. Il supposa que celui-ci venait en soutien.  
\- Seth a accès à la plupart des pensées de sa meute. Edward lit dans nos pensées, sauf Drago et moi. Cela devrait suffire Seigneur Volturi.  
\- Je suppose que oui.  
Le loup s'avança doucement et tendit sa main sans se soucier de Caïus qui grognait contre l'odeur de chien. Quand Aro le lâcha il sembla un peu sonné mais resta à côté d'eux. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Edward qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à la différence de Drago. Harry dû passer une main autours de sa hanche pour lui montrer son soutien et il tendit finalement le bras.  
Lorsque enfin Aro eu visualisé les souvenirs de Harry il resta silencieux et partit s'asseoir à son trône avant de poser son regard carmin dans celui émeraude de l'ancien gryffondor.  
\- Tu comptes donc te lancer en politique.  
\- Pas tout de suite.  
\- Alice, qu'as-tu vue ?  
\- Pas grand-chose, mais ça m'a l'air positif.  
\- Montre-moi. Garde, éloignez-vous.  
La vampire aux airs de lutin sauta au-devant du Volturi le bras tendu.

OoooOoooO

\- Edward, arrête de faire l'idiot. Donne-moi cette couche.  
\- Et après c'est moi le rabat-joie ?  
\- On en reparlera quand ma fille n'aura plus les fesses à l'air !

OoooOoooO

Bella s'accroupit devant la petite Astraé pour lui donner un jouet et leva les yeux vers Harry qui l'observait.  
\- C'est plutôt beau comme coin.  
\- Oui, Alice a bien choisi. Tout va bien avec Steven ?  
La vampire grogna et le brun leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix.  
\- Je demande juste ! Les vampires moldus avec un calice sont plutôt rares.  
\- Désolé … Je suis assez tendue… C'est assez perturbant de plonger dans un monde qu'on ne connait pas, une deuxième fois.  
\- Comment l'a pris sa famille ?  
\- Etonnamment bien. Ils ont eu du mal à comprendre comment il a pu devenir Calice en une journée.  
\- Le calice d'un vampire moldu est différent de ce que je pourrais appeler calice. Il arrive souvent que ce ne soit pas un choix.  
\- Comme une imprégnation…  
\- Oui.  
\- Aurais-je pu être le calice d'Edward.  
\- … Je ne pense pas … Dans la mesure ù sont instinct ne l'a pas poussé à agir …  
\- … ça me va. J'aime Steven. Je ne changerais pour rien au monde.  
\- Alors tout va bien.  
\- Oui.

OoooOoooO

\- Il parait que vous avez fait pas mal de remue-ménage à Ste Mangouste.  
Harry releva son regard du livre qu'il lisait et fut surpris de croiser celui de Steven sans sentir Bella autours. Le jeune médicomage sembla comprendre sa question et s'assit en répondant.  
\- Elle parle à Edward et Renesmée.  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Non, j'ai eu mes histoires et elle a eu Edward. C'est normal. Et puis, je suis son calice.  
\- Elle reste jalouse pourtant.  
\- Bien sûr, si elle est dépendante de moi pour se nourrir, Bella n'a pas encore tout à fait conscience que je suis dépendant d'elle aussi. J'ai besoin de sa sécurité et de sa présence. Vous avez transplanné dans l'hôpital alors ?  
\- Tutoie-moi. Oui, je ne savais pas que c'était impossible.  
\- On en parle jusque de ce côté de l'Atlantique. Les accouchements d'hybrides sont toujours assez particuliers, mais avec une louve liée à la mère et un père vampire assoiffé, l'accouchement de Luna va rester dans les annales.  
Harry ferma son livre et se tourna entièrement vers Steven, bien décidé à en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme au visage serein et au regard mature.

OoooOoooO

\- 'Toire ! toire !  
\- Et qui veux-tu qui te la lise ma belle ?  
\- Aper ! Aper !  
\- Allez tonton Jasper, tu t'y colles !

OoooOoooO

Harry releva la tête et sourit à Olivier dont il sentait le regard depuis le début du repas.  
Il arrivait quelque fois avant qu'ils ne rompent que leurs deux groupes d'amis traînent ensemble et l'habitude ne semblait pas être partie puisqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la même table ce qui semblait arranger Leah en train de faire des papouilles à sa belle. Et si l'ambiance avait été un peu tendue, la folie d'Audrey et de Samuel avait plutôt bien apaisé l'atmosphère.

OoooOoooO

\- Bon anniversaire Drago.  
\- Potter, vires tes mains de là.  
\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
\- Les autres nous attendent.  
Drago ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque la langue de son ancien amant lui caressa le lobe de l'oreille puis la jonction avec la mâchoire visant l'endroit exprès puisque celui-ci le rendait fou.  
\- C'est ton cadeau Drago. Juste toi, une certaine partie de ton anatomie et ma langue chaude. Juste toi, et ma bouche.  
Il y eu un instant d'hésitation meublé des gémissements du blond qui se laissait entrainer vers le lit d'où il venait à peine de sortir.  
\- J…Juste ça …  
\- Rien que ça si tu le souhaites. Tu poses la limite. Alors beau blond ?  
Son corps frissonna lorsque la langue mutine glissa le long de son torse et se perdit dans le creux de son nombril.  
\- Je …je … Oh ! Par Salazar, continue.

OoooOoooO

 _\- N'oubliez pas de remplir votre feuille de demande pour l'an prochain. Bon week-end à tous.  
_ La salle se vida petit à petit et Harry accepta le bras de Audrey autours du sien.  
\- Donc, tu as choisi ? Pour l'an prochain ?  
\- Je pense que je vais mettre S. Et toi ?  
\- L. Drago ?  
\- ES. _Ou L.  
-_ Seth ?  
\- _Euh … ES… Natasha ?  
\- L Evidemment ! Toi aussi Marie ?  
\- Oui.  
\- _Et Lucie en ST2S. Luna ?  
La blonde leur sourit d'un air un peu ailleurs avant d'éclater de rire quand deux bras tannés la saisirent et qu'une bouche taquine se glissa dans son cou.  
Harry cacha les yeux à Seth en lui disant que ce n'était pas de son âge et tout le groupe continua d'avancer, laissant le couple seul, sous les grommèlements de l'indien.

OoooOoooO

\- On devrait leur dire, non ?  
\- L'année finit dans un mois. Je pense qu'il est temps … On leur dire demain à la récréation.  
\- Elles vont me manquer.  
\- Tu auras toujours leur numéro. Seth.  
\- Oui je sais mais … Comment toi et Drago vous faîtes ? Les Cullen ont l'habitude et Jacob ne s'est pas vraiment attaché, comme Leah.  
\- Les Cullen n'ont pas tant que ça l'habitude. Ils ne se mélangent pas normalement… Je pense qu'ils se sont fait à l'idée. Moi et Drago aussi. Tu sais, on a vraiment failli mourir, alors on profite de ce qu'on a… Enfin, tu lui demanderas plus, mais j'ai eu le temps pour ma part de me faire à l'idée de me séparer des gens. Je vais voir mes meilleurs amis mourir dans plusieurs décennies…  
\- Tu ne seras pas seul…  
\- Oui, mais Luna et Leah partiront, peut être ma fille aussi… Et toi et Drago.  
L'indien hocha de la tête et le pris maladroitement dans ses bras.

OoooOoooO

Le sang coulant dans sa gorge le fit frissonner et il poussa un léger gémissement en bougeant des hanches.  
\- H…ha…rry…  
\- Ts. Chhhuuuuttt…  
Sa main glissa sur la peau chaude et douce et il posa son doigt contre les lèvres foncées pour les inciter à se taire. Puis ses doigts se dirigèrent de manière aérienne jusqu'au pantalon dont il fit sauter le bouton pour jouer avec les poils foncés et doux.  
\- Ha… Harry … Arr…Arrête.  
Il ferma un peu plus la mâchoire pour punir le corps rebelle et attrapa le membre semi-réveillé qu'il caressa tout en continuant d'avaler de lentes gorgées.  
Sa deuxième main lâcha l'épaule pour frôler le torse nu et il poussa sa proie pour l'allonger complétement sur le lit sans se soucier du fait qu'il faisait à peine la moitié de la carrure de l'autre.  
Il arrêta finalement de boire et attaqua à refermer la plaie en la léchant tendrement tandis que ses mains s'activaient toujours sur le corps mou et frémissant.  
Angoisse.  
Il se recula soudainement et se figea.  
Crainte.  
Son cœur fit une brusque accélération et il bondit en arrière pour se plaquer à un mur et croiser le regard humide de Seth qui le fixait bien qu'Alice soit en train de lui parler.  
\- Je … Désolé …  
En un dixième de seconde il fut dehors entrain de courir pour calmer son excitation. Néanmoins son corps fut intercepté en pleine course par celui plus dur et plus froid d'Edward qui le serra dans ses bras.  
Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, principalement le temps que l'envie de sexe de Harry se calme, et ce fut le plus jeune qui finit par bouger pour relever la tête vers son aîné.  
\- Merci.  
\- De rien. Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Non pas vraiment …  
\- On pourrait voir dans certain livre si c'est normal ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, on a jamais vu de Vampire se nourrir régulièrement à la gorge de quelqu'un si ce n'est son calice.  
\- Tu sais Harry … Je comprends …  
\- Quoi ?  
Les bras se serrèrent doucement autours de lui et Edward recula pour s'asseoir contre un mur entrainant leurs deux corps.  
\- Quand … Depuis que j'ai couché avec Bella, c'est comme si … comme si ma libido avait explosé.  
\- Tu te contrôles plutôt bien … A ma différence…  
\- Parce que j'ai cent ans d'expérience. Plus celle d'avoir résisté au sang de Bella pendant plus de trois ans. Tu n'as, depuis que Luna est apparu dans ta vie, jamais eu besoin de te priver. Et avant tu n'avais pas gouté à tout cela.  
\- Cela ne change rien au fait que j'ai effrayé Seth.  
\- Et il te pardonnera.  
La main froide se glissa dans la tignasse toujours indomptable de Harry qui soupira en fermant les yeux.  
\- Maudite libido de Vampire adolescent…  
\- Cela te passera.  
\- On devrait te trouver quelqu'un pour la tienne. Bella ne t'en voudra pas …  
\- Imbécile.  
\- Bouge pas, je dors.  
Edward éclata de rire mais obéit à l'ordre et laissa Harry s'endormir contre lui malgré sa froideur.

OoooOoooO

\- Allez Astraé ! Viens voir papa !  
La petite fit un pas en avant en criant des « Apa' » plein de joie avant de tomber sur ses fesses en explosant de son rire enfantin. Une petite aide de Leah et elle fut à nouveau debout entrain d'avancer précautionneusement vers Harry et Renesmée qui l'encourageaient avec une peluche lapin bleu ciel à grelot.  
Drago observait la scène en souriant et releva la tête lorsque Seth se racla la gorge.  
\- Elle est à combien là ?  
\- Selon les livres de Carlisle, elle est à neuf-dix mois.  
\- Dix moi pour quatre en vrai ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oui ! C'est bien Astraé ! Va embêter Parrain Drago maintenant !  
\- Rago ! Rago !  
Le blond dû s'agenouiller pour saisir sa filleule criante, qui était d'abord partie vers une toute autre direction que lui, et bien qu'il ronchonna pour la forme il lui embrassa ses cheveux blonds de plus en plus épais avec un sourire.

OoooOoooO

Alice éclata de rire en sentant le corps mou et chaud de Astraé s'abattre sur sa jambe et la souleva dans ses bras.  
\- Maman !  
\- Non ma belle, moi c'est Tata Alice. Maman est dehors avec Leah.  
\- Maman !  
\- C'est presque ça ma belle…  
La petite pointa du doigt Emmett qui était en train de jouer à la télévision et se mit à gigoter.  
\- Papa ! Apa !  
\- Perdu, ça c'est Tonton Emmett. Papa … est avec tonton Edward. Ils discutent. On va faire des gâteaux ?  
\- Ato ! Miam !  
\- Oui c'est ça ma belle.

OoooOoooO

La couverture glissa sur le corps de la fillette qui babilla dans son sommeil et Harry soupira avant de sourire en sentant Edward se glisser à côté de lui pour regarder la petite.  
\- ça va ?  
\- Oui. La journée a été éprouvante… mais ça va…  
\- Astraé est à quel âge ?  
\- Rosalie a tablé aux alentours de 18 mois.  
\- Elle a pris 9 mois en 10 jours ?  
\- Oui… Cela devrait se calmer un peu.  
\- Comment vont les filles ?  
\- C'était triste de leur dire au revoir. Seth va assez mal. Il est avec Drago et sa sœur.  
\- Tu as vu Olivier ?  
\- Oui …  
\- Et ?  
\- A part le fait que s'il n'avait pas eu son bracelet je l'aurais violé sur la table du professeur ?  
\- A part ça évidemment.  
\- Il m'a promis une nouvelle fois qu'il garderait le secret. Je lui ai dit que si un jour ça devenait trop lourd à porter il fallait qu'il m'envoie un message. Pour que je vois ça avec lui.  
\- Il n'est pas du genre à parler.  
\- Je sais. Et toi alors ce Bac de Français ?  
\- Mm… Je vise 17 à l'écrit et 19 à l'oral.  
\- Rien que ça ?  
Le vampire lui tira la langue en déplaçant le lapin bleu d'Astraé pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe dedans.  
\- Elle a bu ?  
\- Oui, quelque goutte et ça a semblé lui plaire.  
\- Toi ou Luna ?  
\- Les deux.  
\- L'essentiel est qu'elle ne le rejette pas.  
\- Oui, mais elle n'avait pas rejeté celui qu'on mélangeait à ses biberons le premier mois, alors il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle l'accepte. Et Leah, ce bac ? Elle passait l'oral aujourd'hui aussi non ?  
\- Oui. On parle peu, mais j'ai croisé la prof qui l'a eu, elle avait l'air satisfaite. Je dirais 15.  
\- J'ai faim.  
\- De ?  
\- … Pizza.  
\- Allons à la cuisine alors.  
\- Ouais, Pizza.

OoooOoooO

\- Esmée, Carlisle, cela fait plaisir de vous revoir.  
\- Nous aussi, le voyage est allé ?  
\- A part Seth qui a été malade et Astraé qui a décidé de tapisser un Stewart de vomi ? Nickel.  
Les embrassades continuèrent avec les deux vampires jusqu'à ce que Jacob, Seth et Leah annoncent qu'ils allaient aller saluer leurs parents et la meute de Sam.

OoooOoooO

Harry était perché en haut d'un arbre, accroupi sur une branche assez solide quand Edward bondit à côté de lui. Il lui sourit doucement et lui pointa du doigt Emily entrain de rire aux côté de Sam qui tenait leur petit garçon.  
Une Emily resplendissante dont les cicatrices avaient quasiment disparues.  
\- Ils l'ont appelé James. Emily m'a dit que Drago avait proposé le nom.  
\- C'est plutôt joli. Pourquoi t'isoles-tu ?  
\- J'ai du mal à comprendre qu'ils aient donné le nom de mon père pour me remercier. Je n'ai rien fait.  
\- Tu as aidé à soigner Emily, tu as aidé à faire disparaitre la culpabilité de Sam. James Uley. Cela sonne bien ?  
\- Et Drago ? C'est lui qui tenait la baguette.  
\- C'est pour cela que Emily lui a demandé à lui. Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?  
\- Si. Bien sûr que si. James Uley. Un futur Alpha qui tire son nom du père d'un Vampire… C'est plutôt ironique … non ?  
\- Je trouve cela poétique.  
\- Tu joues le romantique ?  
\- En parlant de ça…  
Le brun tourna vivement son visage vers son ami et eu à peine le temps de voir son mouvement qu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes et l'embrasser avec douceur et hésitation.  
Il sourit contre la bouche du vampire et se laissa tomber à la renverse.  
La chute fut rapide et l'atterrissage un peu dur mais il éclata de rire en voyant qu'Edward avait réussi à descendre plus vite que lui et à le réceptionner.  
\- Tu sais que le sol aurait été plus mou.  
\- Désolé, tu m'as fait peur. Ne fais plus ça.  
\- C'est ton baiser qui m'a fait tomber à la renverse monsieur le Dom juan.  
\- Idiot.  
\- Il y a d'autres moyens de me faire taire.  
Son sourire ne disparut pas quand la bouche froide se posa sur la sienne quémandant plus d'attention.

OoooOoooO

\- Alors, toi et Edward ?  
Harry hocha de la tête avec un sourire tandis que Drago s'asseyait sur son lit en enfilant son pyjama.  
\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant …  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Bien sûr Potter. Vous vous tournez autours depuis un moment. Qui s'est lancé ?  
\- Lui. Je n'aurais pas … essayé…  
Le blond lui tendit une brosse et il accepta souriant de s'occuper des cheveux fins, qui atteignaient désormais les omoplates de leur propriétaire.  
\- Tu es courant que ça sera différent d'avec Olivier ou moi ?  
\- Je croyais qu'on n'était pas sortis ensemble.  
\- Je suis sérieux Harry.  
\- Je sais, Edward est encore assez hésitant et il m'a bien expliqué qu'il ne se définissait pas comme gay. Mais il veut tenter et ça me va.  
\- Tu devrais éviter de boire son sang. Tu as déjà du mal à contrôler ta libido quand tu me mords.  
\- Je sais aussi.  
\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer au lit avec Edward.  
Le grognement d'Harry se transforma en gémissement alors qu'il se rappelait la soirée au parc d'attraction et celle en boîte de nuit. Il frappa le crâne du blond qui protesta vivement en lui sautant dessus pour le décoiffer un peu plus tout en le chatouillant.

OoooOoooO

Harry ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Drago et sursauta en s'apercevant de la présence de Edward à moitié caché dans l'ombre et ne respirant pas. Il lui fit de gros yeux mais ne dit rien et marcha jusqu'à la terrasse où la lune d'été les éclairerait largement.  
A peine fut-il assis qu'Edward fut contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry. Je te fais confiance. C'est juste un peu … perturbant.  
\- J'ai de la chance que tu ne sois pas du genre jaloux.  
\- Je le suis, mais je peux comprendre que tu ne peux pas changer tes habitudes en douze heures. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude de te voir avec lui, je comprends votre amitié ambiguë.  
\- Merci.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à regarder les étoiles.  
Parlant de tout.  
D'Astraé, du petit James, de Drago, de Seth.  
De l'année écoulée, des professeurs, de leurs amis.  
De Poudlard aussi, de la guerre.  
Du passé.  
Du présent.  
De l'avenir.

OoooOoooO

Harry haleta contre la peau du cou d'Edward qui avait enroulé sa main autours de leurs deux sexes et la bougeait dans un mouvement tantôt lent et profond, tantôt rapide et moins ample.  
Il se retint de mordre la chair contre ses lèvres sachant que cela réveillerait son côté vampirique et le pousserait à faire Edward sien alors que son petit-ami n'était pas prêt à ça.  
A la place il glissa sa main sur le torse du brun-roux partant à la recherche de ses points sensibles avec délectation.

OoooOoooO

\- Ron, Hermione vous connaissez déjà Edward… Nous … nous sortons ensemble.  
Le regard bleu de son meilleur ami passa de nombreuses fois entre eux deux avant qu'il ne soupire et déplace sa tour pour manger le fou.  
\- Au moins, depuis que tu es devenu Vampire, une chose n'a pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi nul aux échecs.  
La phrase dite sur un air désespéré fit éclater de rire les deux autres gryffondors sous le sourire bienveillant d'Edward qui laissa les trois amis ensembles pour aller lire un livre sur les liens sorciers, après avoir embrassé délicatement les lèvres de son petit ami.

OoooOoooO

\- Je peux te parler Drago ?  
\- Evidemment.  
Le blond replaça Astraé dans son parc et se tourna vers le vampire qui semblait légèrement anxieux, autant qu'il puisse le paraître du moins.  
\- Je voulais te demander, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, de me parler de … hum … ta première fois.  
\- Ma première fois ? En quo… Oh !  
Les yeux de l'ancien serpentard s'élargirent avant qu'il n'éclate de rire vite imité par Astraé en pleine période de mimétisme.  
\- Tu veux parler de ma première fois avec Harry !  
Il fut certain à cet instant que s'il avait pu rougir, le vampire serait aussi rouge que les cheveux d'un Weasley. Néanmoins, son amitié avec le jeune Cullen et la véritable gêne qu'il percevait dans ses yeux l'empêchèrent de pousser la taquinerie plus loin et il s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant.  
\- Te connaissant, tu as déjà étudié tous les points techniques, alors c'est mon ressenti que tu veux ?  
\- … Oui. Mais si ça te gêne laisse tomber !  
\- Non. Je ne sais juste pas trop ce que tu crains. Vous êtes tous les deux plus solides que la moyenne alors je ne pense pas que celui qui sera pénétré aura mal.  
En voyant l'air hésitant sur le visage de son aîné Drago sourit doucement se disant que le nœud du problème devait être là.  
\- C'est de passer à la casserole qui t'effraie ? Franchement Edward, j'ai souffert parce que je suis un humain et seulement les premières fois. Harry était aussi paumé que moi. Maintenant il sait y faire.  
\- Et si ça ne me plait pas ?  
\- Alors vous essaierez dans l'autre sens. Cela m'étonnerait que Vampire Harry te laisse dominer la première fois, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas vierge de ce côté-là non plus.  
\- Et … et si ça ne passe pas ? Si physiquement … ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui ?  
\- Ouais … oui. Il me rappelle Bella par sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre. Mais il est différent. Plus marqué, plus indépendant … Plus mature aussi.  
\- Edward. Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Je ne vais pas te mentir, si ça ne colle pas un minimum physiquement entre vous, ça ne marchera pas. Mais ce genre de chose c'est comme les sentiments, ça se travaille. Tente le coup, tu verras bien. Tu as attendu Bella cent ans, c'était ton choix, mais tu as changé. Lance-toi, surtout qu'Harry a beau être adorable, il n'attendra pas 100 ans. Tu auras du mal à te blesser physiquement, et émotionnellement, retarder la potentielle échéance ne sert à rien.  
\- Je … Merci … Je vais y réfléchir.  
\- Allez, va chasser, sangsue.

OoooOoooO

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !  
Le brun éclata de rire en voyant Teddy essayer de souffler ses bougies à sa place et bu une gorgée de son verre remplit de sang et de whisky – mélange à la fois étrange et appétissant – puis aida son filleul à éteindre les petites flammes.  
-Fais un vœu 'Ry !  
Sous les ordres du mini tyran Harry ferma les yeux et pensa un bref instant qu'il aimerait être aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui tout le restant de sa vie.  
\- Ce n'est pas avant normalement ?  
La question de Rosalie eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le petit métamorphage qui exigea en poussant des cris –imités par Astraé – qu'on rallume les bougies et la séance soufflage recommença sous les rires des deux enfants.  
\- Aux cadeaux maintenant.  
Le brun fut trainé dans le salon de la villa des Cullen et Alice le poussa à ouvrir ses cadeaux les uns après les autres.  
Les nouvelles inventions de George et Ginny le firent rire aux larmes et il le remercia chaleureusement en lui disant qu'il testerait dès le lendemain sur Emmett.  
Emmett qui lui offrait avec Jasper et Carlisle un abonnement pour apprendre à conduire ainsi que les clefs d'une voiture mystère et l'idée d'une course prochaine avec Edward l'extasia d'avance.  
Rosalie, Alice et Esmée lui avaient confectionné une garde-robe parfaite de Lord anglais et d'homme d'affaire moldu et lui offraient également les plans des futurs travaux au Square Grimmauld, dessinés avec l'aide d'Androméda qui n'avait pu venir, pour « rafraichir cette bicoque tout en gardant son âme ». Il passa d'ailleurs les plans à ses deux meilleurs amis qui commentèrent avec bonheur les changements prévus.  
Ron et Hermione avait écrit un livre relatant leurs aventures de manière sérieuse en rajoutant des commentaires parfois drôles et légers, parfois plus tristes et sentimentaux, sur toutes les pages et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant un dessin bougeant représentant la tête d'un Ron horrifié au milieu du chapitre des Acromentules.  
Steven et Bella avait choisi de lui offrir un bracelet en argent dont chaque amulette représentait une personne qu'il aimait et qui s'allumerait si le représenté était en danger. Le bijou à la fois utile et beau le poussa à remercier chaleureusement le duo, enfin, jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle ne lui grogne dessus d'être trop près de son calice.  
Seth, Jacob, Leah et Renesmée avait opté pour un stage de sport extrême sachant son amour pour le balais et donc l'adrénaline.  
Le dessin – animé par les soins de Luna - de Teddy les représentant tous en train de faire la fête le fit sourire pendant dix bonnes minutes et il n'arrêta de câliner son filleul que lorsque la main de Drago se posa sur son épaule.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent une longue minute avant que le blond ne parle.  
\- Je ne peux évidemment pas te retourner ton cadeau… Du coup j'ai préparé ça pour toi.  
Il tendit la main pour saisir l'enveloppe et sortit le papier à l'intérieur.  
Il n'y avait qu'une adresse écrite dessus.  
Ou plutôt des coordonnées géographiques.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit un « cours » lui être murmuré à l'oreille mais il bondit à l'extérieur et engagea la course avec son assaillant.  
Le vent lui fouettait le visage alors qu'il allait à toute allure vers la localisation indiquée et il sentit à plusieurs moments une main se glisser sur sa joue ou son bras, le narguant d'accélérer pour échapper à son possesseur.  
Il accéléra en sentant une odeur de Lis blanc et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il atterrit dans une clairière.  
Au premier clignement de paupières il se rendit compte que l'endroit était désert.  
Au deuxième, il capta la présence d'une estrade de bois surmonté d'un matelas au milieu de l'herbe, ainsi que de nombreuses bougies et de bouquets de fleurs odorantes dont des fleurs de Lis blanc.  
Au troisième clignement, la silhouette de Edward apparut clairement sur le matelas.  
Nu.  
Charmeur.  
Sensuel.

Il s'avança de plusieurs pas pour se rapprocher de ce corps qu'il désirait avec tellement d'ardeur.  
\- C'est un peu kitsh comme cad…  
D'un bond il fut sur Edward, le faisant taire d'un baiser vorace et exigeant.  
Il fit basculer leurs deux corps sur le matelas moelleux et plaça sa jambe entre celles du vampire, s'appuyant sur son membre semi-dressé.  
\- Drago ?  
\- Il m'a aidé… Oh !  
La langue aventureuse de Harry s'attaquait déjà à son torse froid et dur qui frémit sous l'assaut sensuel.  
\- Harry ?  
Edward passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns pour le forcer à relever la tête.  
Le Vampire releva la tête en grognant contre l'obstacle à son but mais pris tout de même le temps de l'observer et de l'écouter.

\- Je t'aime.

Un sentiment de chaleur se propagea en Harry et il regarda Edward la bouche entrouverte.  
Le vent chatouillait leurs deux corps.  
La lune ondulait sur leurs peaux.  
Quelque part dans son observation de son amant, Harry songea un instant au vampire qui l'avait mordu et il le remercia silencieusement.  
Et puis il pensa au regard si bleu de Luna.  
Luna sans qui tout aurait été différent.  
Parce que sans Luna, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Sans Luna, il n'y aurait eu qu'un Vampire mourant de faim.  
Pas de Drago, d'Olivier, d'Astraé, de repos, de joies ... Pas d'Edward.  
Juste de la douleur.  
Pas d'Edward.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime Edward.

Et Harry fondit sur ses lèvres.  
Vampire et Sorcier.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

Je veux **tous** vos avis !  
Sur l'histoire en général, sur les personnages, sur l'agencement des choses.  
Je veux un ROMAN de vos avis, de vos remarques. De ce qui vous a plu et déplu.  
Je veux **TOUS** savoir !

( C'est avec vos commentaires que je peux progresser ) 

* * *

Pour la **suite...**

 **Je ne ferais pas d'épilogue.  
** Je considère donc cette histoire officiellement finie. **  
**

 **Néanmoins**

J'ai déjà l'idée de plusieurs chapitres **"Bonus"** plus où moins long que je rajouterais de temps en temps.  
Vous pouvez évidemment me demander des choses, m'en proposer d'autre.  
Pour l'instant j'ai déjà prévu plusieurs choses.  
 **/!\** Il est évident que **Harry et Edward apparaîtront à chaque fois** , l'histoire étant centré sur Harry. Mais plus ou moins subtilement.

Vous apprendrez donc dans un futur plus ou moins proche :  
\- Ce que devient Drago. Et surtout, avec qui il va finir (Puisqu'il a quelqu'un dans ma tête depuis le début, je vous laisse deviner^^)  
\- Ce qu'Harry va faire changer dans la politique sorcière et comment sa vie va évoluer.  
\- Comment Bella en est venue à faire de Steven son calice.  
\- Qu'elle idée Rosalie a derrière la tête depuis qu'elle a tenue Astraé dans ses bras. (Comment ça je ne l'ai jamais évoqué?)

Et vous pourrez revoir ou voir en plus de Harry et Edward :  
\- Drago évidemment.  
\- Seth.  
\- Luna et Leah.  
\- Les Cullen.  
\- Bella et Steven.  
Mais aussi :  
\- Olivier  
\- Les quatre françaises.- Evariste Shafiq  
\- Rolf Dragonneau  
\- Astoria Greengass et Blaise Zabinni.  
\- Certains membres de l'AD.  
\- Neville et Poudlard.  
\- Ron, Hermione, leurs progénitures et les Weasley.  
\- Astraé et Teddy.  
\- Les Héritiers Malfoy ?  
\- Les Héritiers Potter ?  
\- Des petits Lovegood/Clearwater ?

Et peut être ceux que vous demanderez ! 

* * *

Vous l'avez compris, bien que finie officiellement, l'histoire continue ^^

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusque là ! Je vous aime !

 **Oznela**

* * *

Début Mai : Arrivée de Luna  
14 Mai : « Création » du bébé.  
7 Juin : Arrivée de Drago.  
11 Juillet : Arrivé aux USA par cheminée.  
12 juillet : Rencontre des Cullen  
29 juillet : Conseil des Quilleutes  
30 juillet : Annonce du bébé  
5 aout au 12 aout : Semaine à l'hôpital  
13 aout : Arrivée et départ d'Edward.  
20 aout : Retour chez les Cullen  
2 septembre : rentrée des classe en France  
18 septembre : Soirée et baiser de Olivier et Harry  
15 octobre : Insultes de Thomas  
6 Novembre : Les élèves du lycée apprennent pour le bébé  
13 Janvier : Anniversaire de Olivier  
11 février : Harry mord Olivier. Départ de Harry.  
14 février : Naissance de Astraé Pandore Lily Lovegood.  
17 février : Présentation de Luna à Xenophilius  
19 février : Bal de présentation  
21 février : Discussion avec Androméda.  
22 février : Discussion avec Ron Hermione Ginny et George  
26 février : Soirée en boîte de nuit.  
Vacance d'Avril : Rencontre avec les Volturi.  
1er Mai : Naissance de James Uley  
5 juin : Anniversaire de Drago  
Fin juin : Oral du Bac d'Edward et Leah. Retour à Forks. Déclaration d'Edward.  
31 juillet : Anniversaire de Harry


End file.
